Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Il y a Elle, ado révoltée.Il y a Lui, cousin banni.Il y a Eux, pour toujours et à jamais.Ils épouseront des moldus.Ils traineront avec des Sang-De-Bourbes.Ils emmerderont les Sang-Purs."Si Seulement C'était Aussi Simple" Ou Quand La Vie Est Contre Vous...
1. Prologue

_**Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !**_

Préparez vous à suivre…

**Une amitié des plus étranges…**

_-Sirius, espèce de gros con !_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime Evy._

_-On fait un câlin bisounours ?_

**Des plans ligués contre les leurs…**

_-Tu verras on y arrivera._

_-T'as qu'à tous les tuer ! Guillotine-les !_

_-Si seulement c'était aussi simple…_

**Des soirées inoubliables…**

_-Oooh, regarde ! Une libellule !_

_-Diiiiis, tu ne trouve pas qu'on est super-méga-trop…Oups !_

_-Oups ? Ouaiiis, trop oups !_

_**Deux êtres inséparables…**_

_-Toi et moi ! Toujours !_

_-Tu t'rappelles quand on était gosses ? _

_-Unis pour la vie, pas vrai ?_

_**Qui s'allient devant le mal…**_

_-Attention ! Pousses-toi !_

_ENDOLORIS_

_-NON ! Salaud ! Laisse-la !_

Préparez-vous à affronter…

**Des rebellions violentes…**

_-Encore un pas et je te déshérite._

_-Ca fait des années que j'attends ça. BOUGEZ !_

_-Encore un pas et…STUPÉFIX !_

**Des punitions sanglantes…**

_-Je t'avais prévenu !_

_-Punaise, je me vide de mon sang là. Tu m'engueuleras une autre fois._

_-Dites-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir. S'il vous plait…_

**Des regrets douloureux…**

_-Regarde où ça nous mènes…_

_-J'aurais du le tuer ce soir là !_

_-C'était ça ou mourir._

_**Les erreurs et souffrances passées…**_

_-T'es a Griffondor oui ou merde ?_

_-Avada __

_-Je t'avais dit de faire ATTENTION !_

_**Pourront-elles les séparer ?**_

_-Je t'__

_-Non ! S'il te plait, ne le dis pas !_

_-Depuis quand je ne peux te haïr ?_

**Un Passé à oublier, Un Présent à Vivre, Un Futur à Construire. **

-Ensemble et à jamais !

Venez découvrir…

**Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !**

_-Le Secret…Dis-le moi !_

_-Ça ne sert à rien._

_-Dis-le !_

_-Je…_

oOo0oOo

A/N: Holà les gens! Comment allez-vous ? Y fait beau chez vous ? Parce que chez moi, c'est morne et pluvieux. M'enfin.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'arrive avec une nouvelle fiction alors que j'en ai tellement d'autre en cours d'écriture. Du coup, soit vous allez me détester parce que ca va prendre trois mois entre chaque chapitre (J'exagère hein, faites pas cette tête) soit vous allez être enthousiasmés par le fait que du coup, vous aurez les trois les uns après les autres, ou encore mieux, tous ensemble ! Lol

Enfin, tout ça pour dire, que j'en avais assez d'écrire sur la seconde génération (encore une fois, faites pas cette tête, je continue les autres quand même ! lol) et que j'ai décidé de m'essayer à la première, en faisant un Sirius Black/OC.

Je remercie **cmwamisskika** et l'auteur a qui elle avait emprunter l'idee pour leur autorisation.

Je remercie aussi **s-damon-s **pour ses corrections!

J'espère que le prologue vous aura plus, et que vous aurez envi de lire le premier chapitre, qui est d'or et déjà écrit.

Bizz'.


	2. Tu sais que tu fais pitié?

**Holà les gens !**

**Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**J'ai déjà en tête l'idée du second chapitre, je n'ai plus qu'à l'écrire, alors peut-être la suite ce weekend ! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**els () :** j'ai hate de voir ce que ca va donner :) **J'espère que ca ne te décevras pas !** j'attend avec impatience la suite **La voici ! **j'espère que tu publie régulièrement :) **Je l'espere aussi, et promis, je ferais de mon mieux ! De plus, cette histoire m'inspire beaucoup ! **bisou **Bisous a toi aussi ! ^^**

**Kissme53 (): **J'adore le prologue en bande annonce. **J'ai hésité a le faire, ne sachant pas si ca allait plaire, et du coup, je suis ravie que tu adores ! Merci.** Cette histoire me permet très  
prometteuse **Je ferais en sorte de ne pas te décevoir alors ! **(surtout le câlin de bisounours^^) **J'adore les câlins bisounours, pas toi ?** **Haha. Bizz'**

**Merci a Meinakia pour avoir mis ma fiction en alerte !**

**Merci a s-damon-s pour sa correction! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Tu sais que tu fais pitié ?**

-EVELYN ! s'exclama une voix grave et trainante.

Evelyn Wanders, seize ans, les cheveux longs, bruns et ondulés, les yeux bleus pétillants ? C'est bien moi. Et celui en train de crier mon nom, c'est mon frère, Théodore Wanders.

-EVELYN WANDERS. ICI. IMMEDIATEMENT.

Et la jolie voix très calme que vous avez pu distinguer n'est autre que celle de mon ADORABLE mère. Soigneusement, je pris ma valise, ma cage et entrepris de descendre dans le salon.

Assise sur le canapé, droite comme un i, elle me toisait du regard.

-Si nous arrivons en retard ma fille, sache que…

-Que tu seras énormément déçue, que tu regretteras de m'avoir mise au monde, que les sang-purs souffriront de mon immanquable irrespect et déloyauté envers les règles de la grande noblesse et que tu vas vraiment finir par me déshonorer, terminai-je en souriant ironiquement.

Elle serra la main autour de sa baguette. Puis elle se leva, et d'un geste brusque, attrapa mon frère par la main. En un instant elle avait disparu, mon frère également. Je soufflai bruyamment. Puis, avec un sursaut, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis mon père. J'esquissai un sourire.

La famille Wenders faisait partie des plus grandes familles de sang-purs, elle était composée de générations et générations de Serpentards, et appréciait à sa juste valeur les idées du soi-disant Lord. C'était également une très riche famille, qui ne pouvait vivre ailleurs que dans un IMMENSE manoir. Mon père, fils unique, avait dû épouser la très ravissante Lucinda Sorwell, sang-pur, pour rehausser les finances piteuses de leur famille. Et même si des enfants avaient résulté de ce mariage arrangé, l'amour ne battait pas son fort. Lorsque j'étais arrivée, leur déception fut immense. Ils voulaient un fils, quelqu'un qui assurerait leur lignée. Pas quelqu'un qui les ruinerait en dot. Et puis, un an plus tard, mon frère naquit. Ô joie ! Ô bonheur ! Une descendance ! Et l'on oublia Evelyn Wanders. Enfin, pas totalement. Ma mère prenait un plaisir fou à me détester et je le lui rendais fièrement. Mon père n'était quasiment jamais avec nous durant les vacances et mon frère passait ses journées chez les Black, ou bien m'ignorait superbement. A Poudlard, il me respectait. A vrai dire, tout le monde me respectait. Quiconque avait eut affaire à Evelyn Wanders la respectait. Les Maraudeurs y compris.

XXX

-EVELYYYYYYYYYYYYYN !

Assourdie, je me bouchais les oreilles, dévisageant la folle qui courait vers moi. Oh Merlin !

-DÉBORAAAAAAAAAAH !

Oui, oui, je sais, ça fait pas très Serpentard froid et hautain ça. Mais comment ne pas fondre devant mon adorable Déborah?

Ses petits yeux mornes et inexpressifs, son visage fin et ténébreux, ses joues d'une pâleur innommable, ses cheveux longs et noirs, ses vêtements oscillant entre le gris et le noir. Mais, sous ses airs de gothique se cache une vrai émo catégorie C qui peut se transformer en une énorme sadique lors des grandes dépressions. Et ça, je vous jure que ça ME fait peur. Les raisons de ses déprimes ?

Sa Famille. Son Sang. Ses Amours.

J'exploiterais en détail ces trois points plus tard. Pour le moment, j'avais entendu le rire de ma Déborah s'étrangler et avais sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me raidi lorsqu'une voix doucereuse et trainante s'éleva dans mon dos. Théophile Nott. Mon promis. Merlin, tuez-moi. Par la Douce Morgane, je ne me plaindrai pas.

-Ma très chère amie, ou devrais-je dire, future femme. Étant donné les faits, je crois que nous devrions nous _rapprocher_ plus intimement, qu'en penses-tu ?

Je me dégageai et lui lançai un regard glacial qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Malefoy.

-Tu me touches et tu crèves Nott. J'ai encore deux ans de liberté. Alors vas te faire foutre, toi et ton haleine putride que tu oses déverser sur moi.

Nott blanchit. S'attirer mes foudres, personne ne le souhaitait. Je me désintéressai de lui et grimpai dans le train, suivie de Déborah. Je cherchai impatiemment un compartiment lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et que James en sortit, droit et digne.

-Evelyn Elisa Apolline Wardens, accompagnée de Déborah Sharia Lorenza veuillez nous accorder votre humble et digne présence dans ce modeste, et je l'espère, convenable compartiment dont nous, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ainsi que Peter Pettigrow, avons l'amabilité d'offrir l'hospitalité.

J'éclatai de rire, et ne pus m'empêcher de lancer :

-C'est Remus qui t'as aidé à écrire ça, pas vrai ?

Alors qu'il bafouillait un truc pour sauver son orgueil, je l'embrassai sur la joue, et entrai dans le compartiment.

XXX

Bon, là, si mon intuition est exacte, ce qui est généralement le cas, vous êtes certainement de vous demander ce que je fous dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs, Griffondors de surcroit, ou au choix, si je suis bien une Serpentard tel que je le prétends.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Je fais partie d'une famille de Sang-Pur, qui respecte les traditions depuis des centenaires. Malheureusement pour certains, réussir à garder une lignée pure a 100% sur toutes les générations possibles, c'est assez difficile.

Évidemment, ma famille fait partie de la première catégorie. Donc, vu les impuretés dans les familles, le choix de mariage se limite rapidement à quelques familles. Dont les Black font partis. Par alliance et plus, nos deux familles sont liées. Je suis donc une cousine à Sirius. Du fait des nombreux diners de mondanités sang-puriennes tout les weekends, nous nous étions rapprochés, rapidement liés par une haine et révolte commune. Notre Sang.

Malheureusement, Sirius avait trouvé le courage de se rebeller et avait fini à Griffondor. Moi non. Je m'étais retrouvée à Serpentard, en compagnie de ses Sang-Purs, avec comme unique amie, mon adorable Déborah.

Quand le Choixpeau avait déclaré son choix, je m'étais décomposée. Des applaudissements bruyants avaient explosés.

Cependant, moi, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était le regard de Sirius. Celui grâce à qui j'avais réussi à supporter ces onze douloureuses années où Solitude était ma meilleure amie. Celui qui réussissait à affaiblir mes peurs, à détruire mes chagrins, et à réanimer la braise de joie dans mon cœur. Mon premier ami. Mon unique ami. J'avais besoin de lui.

Lorsque j'avais croisé son regard, je m'étais sentie sombrer. Non ! Par pitié ! Je m'en fous de Serpentard ! Je m'en fous de ma famille ! Je m'en fous de tout ! Mais pas de toi. Souris-moi ! Fais-moi signe !

Je n'avais pus m'empêcher de lâcher un « Non ! S'il vous plait ! ». Les ovations s'étaient brusquement tuent. Les professeurs avaient froncés les sourcils. Les Serpentards m'avaient dévisagée froidement. Sirius m'avait fixée longuement. Puis, il avait détourné le regard.

Vide, je m'étais dirigée vers la table des Serpentards, et m'étais laissée tomber sur le banc. Une fille au visage inexpressif s'était présentée. Avant de quitter la Grande Salle, j'avais entendu quelqu'un m'appeler. Je m'étais retournée, un sourcil haussé.

-WANDERS ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Ses yeux brillaient de cette flamme qu'il avait toujours eue lorsqu'il m'expliquait les divers plans démoniaques pour échapper à notre destinée. J'avais sentis mon cœur exploser de bonheur.

-Va te faire foutre Black, et rejoins tes _Griffons_.

Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la présumée haine Black/Wanders. Si seulement ils savaient…

XXX

-Wanders, ce n'est pas que je te cause, mais tu pourrais faire l'immense effort de refaire surface ?

Je souris narquoisement.

-Je pensais à toi mon loup. Ça peut m'excuser ?

Il eut un sourire arrogant.

-Tu pensais à moi, hein ! Développe.

-Et bah, tu vois, t'étais en train de te faire déchiqueter la tête par une de tes groupies. Et puis ensuite, y'a un troll….

En voyant leurs visages se décomposer j'éclatai de rire.

-Evy, tu sais que tu fais pitié. Rassure-moi, tu le sais au moins ?

* * *

Voila, donc, le premier chapitre de cette fiction. N'oubliez pas de reviewer, si l'envie vous prend !

Bizz'

A bientôt, peut-être plus prochainement que vous ne le pensez,

Julia Erwelin.


	3. Je n'aime pas les Lundis Matins

Merci à Rukie-chan et Lenaa-chan d'avoir mis ma fic en alerte !

Et comme j'avais l'impression que Miss Black allait m'étrangler si je ne postais pas au moins aujourd'hui, voici chose faites ! ^^

Réponse a ta review, Miss Black : J'espère vraiment que tu ne me tueras pas, parce que je veux finir cette fiction. xD quand j'aurais fini si tu veux. Ensuite, étant une Black, c'est tout à fait normal que tu sois sadique. ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes Evelyn, je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Haha. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette phrase en particulier, ravie qu'elle te plaise, ainsi que tout le reste. Pour le Remus/OC, hum…J'aimerai te répondre, mais je ne peux pas. Bisous ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Note : Le texte en italique que dit Déborah est dit en Français. Oui, comme vous le savez, nos persos sont anglo-saxons et parlent donc anglais. Le français est donc très peu connu par la plupart d'entre eux.

Un énorme merci a **s-damon-s, **pour sa correction! ^^

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: Je hais les Lundis Matins_**

-Evelyn!

-Humph.

-Evelyn! _Debout_!

-Hmmmhmmm.

-EVELYN! _Lève-toi maintenant!_

-ARRETE DE PARLER FRANÇAIS.

-_Volontiers._

-Déborah, tu veux vraiment mourir le premier jour ?

Elle éclata de rire et se détourna. J'essayai de me rendormir, en vain. Fichue Déborah. En grognant et en évitant son sourire triomphant, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Je n'aime pas le matin.

XXX

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la Grande Salle, petit-déjeunant avec appétit. Le professeur Slughorn passait d'élève en élève pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Bientôt ce fut mon tour.

-Ma chère Wanders. Je suppose que vous avez déjà envisagé votre avenir ?

-Effectivement. Je compte être danseuse professionnelle dans les ballets vampiriques.

Il eut un moment une moue hésitante, puis il éclata d'un rire amusé.

-Plus sérieusement je vous prie.

-A vrai dire j'hésite encore. Et…

-Oui ?

-Je …j'aimerais bien être médicomage. Ou bien, créer des…parfums.

-Des parfums ?

-Euh…oui. Voyez-vous, j'adore les potions, et emmêlez les saveurs pour trouver l'odeur parfaite qui correspondrait à chacun. J'aime aussi décrypter le plus profond des gens. Un parfum peut correspondre à l'âme de ce dernier. Enfin…vous voyez.

J'eus une moue gênée. Je m'étais encore laissée emporter. Slughorn me sourit, les yeux embués.

-L'art des potions revisités. Vus vos résultats, c'est tout à fait envisageable. Donc ça vous fera potions, évidemment, les sortilèges et la métamorphose sont également pratiques. De plus, je crois savoir que vous aimez la Défense contre les forces du mal, l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes ?

J'hochai simplement la tête. Il tapota du bout de sa baguette le tableau vide qui se remplit.

-Wanders, je vous ai aussi ajouté les Potions Avancées optionnellement. Vous participerez à ce cours quand vous le souhaiterez.

Je souris et regardai le planning de l'année qu'il me tendait.

Lundi : Double Potion – Double Métamorphose – Libre- Repas- Arithmancie- Libre- Double Sortilèges- Libre-Diner.

Mardi : Libre- Double D.C.F.M- Double Sortilèges- Repas- Libre- Double Arithmancie- Potions A.- Potions- Diner.

Mercredi : Libre-Libre-Double Métamorphose- D.C.F.M- Repas- Potions A. – Sortilèges- Libre- Arithmancie- Libre- Diner.

Jeudi : Double Études des Runes- Double D.C.F.M- Potions A. – Repas- Potions A. – Arithmancie- Métamorphose- Libre- Potions- Diner.

Vendredi : Libre jusqu'au Repas- Double Potions- Double Étude des Runes- Métamorphose- Diner.

Ouah, ils veulent me tuer ou quoi ? Si ça c'est un emploi du temps de sixième année, je ne suis pas pressée de passer mes A.S.P. moi.

Avec un grognement, je me tournai vers Déborah qui était en grande discussion avec Slughorn.

-Monsieur, je vous promets de travailler !

-Mais enfin, Mlle Lorenza ! Aurors ! Vous n'avez pas le potentiel…

Elle prit un air courroucé.

-Vous savez très bien que je l'ai, ce potentiel. Je ne travaille simplement pas.

Voila un des sujets de dépressions de ma chère Déborah, que je crois d'ailleurs avoir oublié de citer. Les Cours. Déborah est SUPER intelligente, du style Einstein, et parfois je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas à Serdaigle. Et là, je me reprends tout de suite. À Serdaigle, ils ne sont pas seulement intelligents. Ils VIVENT pour BOSSER. Pour eux, tout a une raison scientifique, intellectuelle, que l'on peut simplement trouver dans les bouquins. Sérieusement, ça me fout les jetons des gens pareils. Quoiqu'il en soit, Déborah est trèèèès loin de ce type de personne. D'accord, elle a un QI du style de 200 mais pour ce qui est de l'exploiter, je lui décerne la palme du Zéro Effort. Devoir réfléchir par obligation, elle a horreur de ça. Madame réfléchit quand Madame veut. Madame travaille quand Madame veut. Du coup, comme Madame ne le veut jamais, les notes de Madame sont catastrophiques, et l'avenir de Madame s'en retrouve contraint. Et puis, vu qu'elle est une émo de catégorie C, ça part tout de suite en crise, généralement du style : « Je suis nulle. Je ne sers à rien. Ma vie est pourrie. Le monde est pourri. Je ne mérite que la mort, et encore, ma présence pourrait entacher sa beauté. »

Un hurlement frustré m'interrompit brusquement.

-Espèce de vieux con ! Je suis plus intelligente que tous les Serpentards réunis et vous osez insinuer que mon potentiel est nul ? Put***, mais vous êtes myope ? Vous n'avez jamais remarqué mes travaux P-A-R-F-A-I-T-S lorsque je me donnais la peine de travailler ? Et là, vous voyez, je VAIS bosser. Parce que figurez-vous, que même si ma vie est POURRIE, je vais la VIVRE. Donc vous remplissez ce put*** d'emploi du temps avec les matières requises pour l'entrainement d'horreur et vous dégagez.

Polie et Modeste, Déborah tout craché.

Je réprimai un sourire. Le prof était complètement dingue de la faire péter un câble. Après, suit une crise de déprime généralement sadique qui arrivait à me faire flipper, MOI. Pourquoi une déprime ? Parce qu'après Madame se demande si sa vie vaut d'être vécue. Si, nulle comme elle est, elle doit continuer à espérer…Tout le baratin habituel.

-Mademoiselle Lorenza ! Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard, et vous serez en retenue toute la semaine. De vingt heures à vingt-deux heures, dans le cachot de potion. Maintenant, prenez votre emploi du temps, et filez en cours, lâcha Slughorn froidement.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

Estomaqué, il la dévisagea longuement. Déborah commença à claquer la langue, montrant son impatience. Il hocha la tête et soupira longuement.

-Vous me promettez de travailler ?

Déborah opina d'un mouvement de tête. Il soupira encore.

-Ne me le faites pas regretter.

En disant ces mots, il tendit l'emploi du temps. Déborah eut un sourire victorieux. Ça fait deux en une matinée. Elle m'en ressort encore un et…

XXX

Potions avec les Griffondors. Va falloir me contrôler. J'adore mon cousin et ses amis, n'en doutez pas, mais vous savez bien qu'en public, une haine farouche nous oppose. Et vu que leur degré de connerie fait augmenter mon coté sadique, je vous laisse imaginer le résultat.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le cachot, je vis une pouffiasse de Serpentard et sa clique agglutinée à MON jouet. Je sentis une légère colère m'emparer.

Oui, oui, Déborah et moi, nous avons des jouets. Nous changeons tous les mois, au pire tous les quinze jours s'il nous ennuie. Ce mois-ci, j'avais choisi un Griffondor plutôt mignon, quoique typique. D'après des sources qui souhaitent rester confidentiel, Justin ne se fait pas avoir facilement, et a un coté piquant. Parfait pour débuter l'année.

Je m'approchai de la pouffiasse, un grand sourire sur mon visage.

-Dégage.

Elle me lança un regard, hésitante, mais elle se reprit bien vite, et une moue arrogante prit place sur son visage.

-Non.

-Je crois que t'as pas compris. Je t'ai dit de dégager.

-Non.

Sa voix semblait légèrement moins assurée. J'éclatai de rire.

-Écoute Stella…

-Smilla.

-Peu m'importe. Juste écoute. T'es de ma maison. Et généralement, je suis assez sympa avec vous. Mais là, tu te fous vraiment de moi. Et ça commence à m'énerver. Alors dégage de là.

-Je m'en fous Wanders. Je veux ce mec, alors je l'aurais.

-Ma très chère Smilla_

Je m'interrompis, surprise, lorsqu'un tonneau d'eau froide se déversa sur la jeune fille. Elle hurla de sa voix aiguë qui vous brise les tympans. Slughorn arriva à ce moment là. Il se tourna vers moi, une moue ennuyée aux lèvres. Je pris un air courroucé sans le vouloir. Pourquoi toujours MOI ? D'accord, c'est _souvent _moi, mais ce n'est pas _tout le temps _moi. Y'a les maraudeurs aussi !...Bouse De Dragon ! Black ! Avec un regard à vous glacer le sang, je me tournai vers lui. James et Sirius retenaient un fou rire, Remus semblait ennuyé et Peter…perdu.

-Wanders…Pouvez-vous _s'il vous plait _me dire _pourquoi_ vous avez fait ça ?

-Soupçonner à tort les élèves n'est pas super, vous ne pensez pas ?

Il soupira.

-Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui Mlle Wanders. Vous serez en retenue toute la semaine, de vingt heures à vingt-deux heures...

-Mais !

-Taisez-vous maintenant, et entrez en classe.

Je lançai un regard noir à Sirius et du bout des lèvres murmurai « T'es mort ». Même pas une heure d'écoulée et déjà une retenue.

Je hais les Lundis Matins.

* * *

Voici donc, le second chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Bizz' a tous.

Julia Erwelin


	4. Vengeance, que j'aime ce mot! Partie I

Coucou !

Voici donc le_ troisième_ chapitre !

Merci à **Your-Godness** d'avoir mis ma fiction en alerte ! Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent- si lecteur il y'a !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Kissme53 : **Peut-être pas sanglante, quoique c'est une bonne idée ! / Ouah, je viens de me rendre compte, qu'effectivement, ca fait…euh…Pas très orthodoxe. xD Ouah, j'espère que tu n'arrêteras pas de lire pour autant ! Et pis, d'abord, c'est mon histoire nah ! Et les Sang-Purs, ils se marient entre eux, nah ! xD Merci pour la review. **

Miss Black :** Les ordis pas coopératifs, je connais ! ^^** /**Comme ca, tu lis la fic, en entier, et puis si tu es dégoutée par sa fin, tu me tues. Enfin, j'espère quand même la réussir, cette fin. Par contre, la ressuscitation…Une perte de mémoire soudaine, comme vengeance, pas mal non ?xP / J'espère que ca continuera à te convenir !** / **Oui, surement, peut-être a part Tonks. Mais sérieusement, il n'est pas parfait notre Sirius ? *soupir*** / ***Sourire* J'adore les reviews énervées. T'inquiètes, Evelyn va se venger ^^ Mais je pense que le titre est assez explicite pour cela. Après…Ca a beau être sa cousine, c'est un Maraudeur, et devant les autres, ils sont censés se haïr ! /** **Comme je te comprends ! La vie de collégienne n'est pas mieux. Mais ça, évidemment, tu le sais déjà. ^^ Bizz' et merci pour la review !**

Encore un grand merci a **s-damon-s** pour sa correction!

* * *

**Vengeance, que j'aime ce mot ! Partie I**

_Très chères amies,_

_Via cette lettre, nous avons le plaisir de vous inviter à fêter le dix-septième anniversaire de notre cher James. Comme vous le savez, une soirée est organisée le Vendredi de cette semaine, dans la salle-sur-demande, à partir de 21h00. Évidemment, étant de Serpentard, vous n'êtes absolument pas la bienvenue, sauf si, par un grand hasard, votre jouet gryffondorien vous invite. _

_Mes sentiments distingués,_

_Lunard._

_En gros, ce que veut vous dire Lunard, c'est que si vous souhaitez venir, vous devez vous faire inviter par votre chéri. Sinon, on s'arrange un truc Samedi à Londres._

_Tons of Love,_

_Patmol._

-Nan mais ils se foutent de nous là ? Comme si on allait aller à une fête de GRYFFONDOR. J'ai un honneur quand même.

-Pff Déborah, t'as rien pigé ou quoi ?

-Bah, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'y'a à piger, à part le fait que t'es complètement tarée.

-Nan mais, tu te rappelles du premier cours de Potions ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et du tonneau d'eau ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-C'était Sirius.

Mâchoire qui se décroche.

- Il n'a pas fait ça ?

J'hochai la tête, simulant une grande tristesse.

-Donc, t'as toujours pas compris ?

-Bah, à part foirer la fête à Potter, je ne vois pas…

Je levai les yeux au ciel, consternée.

-Ah ! Aaah ! Ouah, super idée !

XXX

_Vendredi, 21h00._

-Ready?

-Oooh, yeah!

Déborah secoua la tête, rieuse. Pour l'occasion, elle avait troqué ses longues robes noires soyeuses pour un pantalon slim noir, un top rouge sans manche et des bottes noirs, qui donnaient un ensemble plutôt aguicheur. Quand à moi, j'avais opté pour le sexy en portant une courte robe verte moulante, légèrement échancrée, plutôt décolletée ainsi que des talons accordés a la robe. Si ainsi je ne plaisais pas à Edwin…–oui, je m'étais débarrassée de Justin, qui était beaucoup trop guimauve pour moi-

Dites, je suis entrain de me dire que nos jouets, vous devez les prendre pour des jouets…_sexuels. _Otez-vous vite cette idée de la tête ! Je ne suis pas tarée à ce point, merci. D'abord, ce n'est pas toujours des hommes, même s'ils ont plus de répondant que certaines filles. Ensuite, on s'en sert pour passer le temps. Quand on s'ennuie, on les cherche, on les fait chier, on se marre, on se casse. Ils ne servent qu'à ça. Après, il arrive qu'on se prenne d'affection pour certains, comme mon cher Edwin. Il vient de France, de Bretagne précisément, et il est très sympa, têtu et peut-être horriblement méchant. Mais il est surtout courageux pour avoir osé inviter une Serpentard à une soirée. Bon comme tout le monde le sait, je n'aime pas être à Serpentard, -le fameux « Non ! S'il vous plait ! » était resté en mémoire- donc ça joue un peu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est avec un sourire que je le rejoignis à la porte du cachot. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche, et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés dans tout les sens. Ah oui, je n'avais pas précisé canon ?

Il me prit la main, souriant, et la baisa délicatement. J'éclatai de rire. Parfait, moi je vous dis.

XXX

Lorsqu'on entra dans la salle-sur-demande, notre premier réflexe fut de boucher nos oreilles. Ils veulent nous assourdir ou quoi ? Avec un air de rock moldu en plus. Je vis mon Edwin lever sa baguette, et dire quelque chose en pointant mes oreilles. J'haussai un sourcil, peu rassurée. Il rit, et me dit que je pouvais enlever mes oreilles des mains. Suspicieuse, je fis ainsi et soupirai en remarquant que, effectivement, le son paraissait moins élevé et que je pouvais écouter.

-Un sort très pratique quand on va en boite.

Il murmurait, et pourtant, malgré le vacarme assourdissant, je l'entendais parfaitement. J'eus un sifflement ravi.

-Génial.

-Au fait…

-Oui ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une soirée ordinaire…

J'haussai les sourcils, faisant croire que je ne savais rien.

-Hum…Tu vois, c'est l'anniv de...

-De ?

-C'estl'anniversairedeJames, dit-il rapidement.

Ouah, il doit vraiment craindre ma réaction le beau gosse. Oui, il m'avait invité en disant que ce n'était qu'une soirée normale, un truc où il y aurait de toutes les maisons, pas seulement des Griffondors. Évidemment, je ne suis censée être au courant de rien, alors j'avais accepté, disant que ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de soirée. Ce qui est totalement vrai au passage.

Enfin, étant donné que « j'abhorre » (NDA : Ça ressemble un peu à « adore » xD) les Maraudeurs plus que tout, il est vrai que ma réaction reste à craindre. Et vu que notre plan est de foirer l'anniv de James, -enfin, pas totalement hein, c'est quand même ses dix-sept ans, l'année la plus importante!- quoi de mieux que de commencer par un gros coup de gueule ?

-Attends. J'ai bien entendu là. T'as bien dis « Anniversaire » et « James » dans la même phrase ?

Il hocha nerveusement la tête.

-Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit Ev…Evelyn, mais…mais je voulais _vraiment_ que tu viennes avec moi.

Trop mignon ! Pff…Calme-toi Evelyn, c'est qu'un jouet. Ça ne sert à rien de t'emballer comme ça. C'est lamentable.

-L'anniversaire de POTTER ?

-Je…oui…mais…enfin…tu vois.

-Non, je ne vois pas du tout. T'es plus clair ou j'te plante là, en te foutant la honte internationale du « date » le plus court au monde.

Il rougit, pâlit, puis rougit de nouveau.

-Écoute, tu verras, on pourrait s'amuser…Puis…T'as qu'à ignorer James, lança-t-il avec une once d'espoir.

Je secouai la tête consternée. Intérieurement, je remarquai que les gens s'étaient arrêtés de danser, et qu'ils nous regardaient, curieux.

-J't'aime bien Edwin. Mais là, c'est un coup bas que tu m'as fait. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Tout le monde dans la pièce frémit. Edwin sourit narquoisement, retrouvant son soi courageux.

-Je t'ai déjà prouvé que je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Je retins un immense sourire. En fait, non. Je souris joyeusement.

-J'te préfère comme ça, chouchou. Bon, tu me l'offres, ce whisky-pur-feu ?

Il sourit, et me prit par la main, pour me diriger vers le bar.

XXX

_Trois bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu plus tard, en compagnie de Déb, son jouet Valentin, Edwin et les Maraudeurs._

-Taiiin, on déchire grave !

-Pff…Val' tu fais trop pitié à faire genre rebelle !

-J'fais pas genre rebelle, je…OOH ! Regardez ! Une libellule !

-Une 'ibellule ? Ou ca ?

-Bah la, sur le mur !

-Bah, t'es con ou quoi ? Y'a rien.

-Bah, si je jure.

-Bah ouais, il a raison.

-Pff, z'êtes nuls. Puisque je vous dis que y'a rien. A PART, un gros chaton vert tout mignon !

- Ça n'existe pas les chats verts d'abord !

A quelques pas de là, je contemplai avec Sirius le triste spectacle qui s'offrait a nous. Je repris une gorgée de Whisky. Puis tout bas, je chuchotai :

-Ce qui est bien avec l'alcool, c'est que tu peux faire semblant d'être bourré au point d'avoir tout oublié.

Il sourit :

-Oublier les ennuis. Oublier la famille. Oublier le sang. Oublier la haine.

-Rien qu'un instant

Je soupirai, puis répétai :

-Rien qu'un instant.

Un silence plana, et élut domicile au dessus de nos têtes jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'exclame brusquement :

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'ai été invité par Edwin. Il m'avait caché le fait que ce soit l'anniv de Potter.

-Assurdiato ! Réponds vraiment maintenant.

-C'est le dix-septième anniversaire de James.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est demain et que pour l'occasion on va à Londres. Alors s'il te plait, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu risques de te faire trucider et par ta famille, et par les Serpentards, juste pour assister a la fête de Potter.

-J'aime bien Edwin. Il a tellement insisté que j'ai accepté, insistai-je.

-Wanders ! Tu ne peux pas me mentir !

-Prouve-le !

Il rit. Quoi, il ne croit quand même pas que je ne lui ai jamais menti ?

-As-tu déjà couché avec un homme ?

Ah bah si, il croit vraiment que je ne lui ai jamais menti. Je retins un sourire moqueur, et répondis :

-Non.

-Aimes-tu Peter ?

T'es pas fou non !

-Oui.

-As-tu triché pendant l'examen de Métamorphose ?

Parce que quelqu'un n'a pas triché peut-être…

-Non.

-Peux-tu boire plus de douze bouteilles de whisky ?

J'en suis déjà à ma huitième, et je suis pleinement consciente, t'es con ou quoi…

-Non.

-Aimes-tu James ?

James ? Je l'adore. Oui, oui, je sais, je suis venue ici avec l'intention de foirer sa fête. Mais je ne fais que me venger !

-Non.

-Ouah, t'aime Peter et pas James ? T'as un truc qui cloche.

Je jure qu'il est grave. _T_r_èèèès grave._

-Je préfère les cons.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Non.

- En gros, je ne suis pas con.

Je souris.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas me mentir.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Tout ce que tu as dis était la pure vérité.

-Ah oui ? Il serait peut-être alors temps de vérifier ton troisième œil Black.

Alors que je m'éloignais, je sentis le regard de Sirius peser sur moi. Un regard différent de d'habitude.

Mais peu importe, il était temps de leur faire payer.

* * *

Rire-Sadique-de-l'Auteur-Qui-Ne-Sais-Malheureusement-Toujours-Pas-Ce-Que-Sera-Leur-Terrible-Vengeance-Et-Qui-Plaide-Donc-Pour-Des-Quelconques-Idées !

*Grand Sourire*

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que ma fréquence de publication vous plait autant! ^^ Bon, j'aime assez ce chapitre, mais je trouve qu'il y'a tout de même trop de dialogue.

M'enfin, bisous à tous, et à bientôt !

Julia Erwelin


	5. Vengeance, que j'aime ce mot! Partie II

Merci à **s-damon-s** pour sa correction ! ^^

Merci à **aria22** d'avoir mis ma fiction en alerte et en favoris !

Merci à **Bonilia** et a **LA-Francis** d'avoir mis ma fiction en favoris !

Réponse a la review de** Kissme53** :

Contente ? Entièrement ravie tu veux dire ! Merci pour l'idée, mais j'ai finalement trouvé ! J'espère que ca te plaira !

A/N : Pour la suite, je n'ai aucune idée de la date de publication. Les cours recommencent demain, et donc, j'aurais moins de temps pour moi. J'essaierai quand même a ce que le délai soit correcte !

Merci & Enjoy,

**Vengeance, que j'aime ce mot, Partie II**

**The Show Must Go On**

Je m'éloignai de Sirius et me dirigeai vers Edwin. Il me fit un énorme sourire et hocha la tête. Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraitre, il s'était allié à nous pour me venger des deux autres idiots. Son excuse ? « J'vais tous les éclater ! » Quand j'vous dis qu'il est parfait ! Bon, maintenant, concentration ! Notre plan est vraiment un truc tordu et si ça foire, c'est nous les victimes.

Plus loin dans la salle, j'entendis Déborah crier :

-Potter ! C'est quoi c'te soirée ! Y'a même plus d'alcool. Je ne peux pas m'saouler au jus de citrouille, moi !

Je réprimai un sourire. Phase une enclenchée.

James se précipita vers le bar et avec un sifflement vit qu'effectivement les stocks étaient vides.

-Vous vous êtes défoulés…Ça fait même pas trois heures… Sirius !

Le désigné tourna la tête vers son ami, un sourcil relevé.

-Surveille la salle, le temps que j'aille ressourcer, faut pas que ça parte en vrille.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant et James partit en courant. Étant donné que nous étions au septième étage et que les cuisines se trouvaient aux sous-sols, nous disposions de suffisamment de temps. Je fis un signe à Edwin puis me dirigeai discrètement vers la sortie, prétextant une envie pressante. J'attendis un peu, puis vis Déborah et Valentin sortir de la salle en s'embrassant passionnément. Ils se précipitèrent vers le recoin où j'étais cachée. Déborah eut un sourire coquin :

-Ils pensent tous qu'on est allé s'envoyer en l'air.

-Ça ne me gênerait pas, ajouta Valentin avec un clin d'œil.

Je réprimai une remontée vomitive. Les sous-entendus et mièvreries très peu pour moi, merci.

-Dépêche passe une fiole !

Déborah sortit de son petit sac accordé a sa robe une fiole d'un liquide vert.

-Tu as les cheveux ?

Valentin brandit fièrement trois cheveux de couleur marron.

-Parfait. Déborah prend une mèche de mes cheveux. Valentin fout les cheveux dans la fiole !

Avec une grimace, je sentis des cheveux disparaitre de mon cuir chevelu. Puis, je regardais soigneusement la potion de ma fiole prendre une couleur dorée, avec des reflets orangés.

-Elle est plutôt sympa sa couleur, remarquai-je.

Déborah eut un soupir énervé.

-Bois ! ordonna-t-elle.

Je lui obéis, voulant préserver ma peau. Avec une grimace, j'absorbai le breuvage immonde. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Ça a beau être superbe, c'est dégueulasse. Puis, je sentis mes cheveux rétrécirent, je grandis brusquement et ma vision se troubla.

-Merde ! Les lunettes ! grinçai-je.

Valentin eut un sourire et fouilla dans sa poche.

-Tadaah ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant une paire de lunettes légèrement rafistolée. Ce sont les anciennes lunettes de James.

J'eus un immense sourire. Phase deux réussie. Je les enfilai en vitesse et allai me précipiter à l'intérieur lorsque Déborah me tendit un carton. J'haussai les sourcils et l'ouvris doucement. Dix bouteilles de bière-au-beurre et trois de whisky-pur-feu trônaient à l'intérieur. Je souris sadiquement. Elle avait vraiment pensé à tout. Mais…d'où le sortait-elle ? Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris mon étonnement et pointa son sac. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Quand je vous dis que c'est la réincarnation d'Einstein… Je lui souris et me précipitai dans la salle.

-Dix bouteilles de bière-au-beurre et trois de whisky ! m'exclamai-je.

Des exclamations joyeuses retentirent et bientôt tous avaient de nouveau un verre à la main. Phase trois achevée. Maintenant, la phase décisive. D'un pas assuré, je me dirigeai vers un groupe de garçons de Griffondors. Avec un sourire, je me glissai entre eux et continuai à boire mon verre. Je frôlai un des garçons autour de moi, de manière provocatrice. Je le sentis se raidir, mais il continua comme si de rien n'était. Je me fis plus pressante et passai une main dans son dos, le caressant. Il frissonna. Je me penchai vers lui et susurrai :

-Tu as froid ?

Il rougit brusquement et hocha la tête négativement. Je réprimai un sourire.

-Parce que si tu as froid, je peux te réchauffer en…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, laissant des sous-entendus dangereux s'infiltrer. Il rougit encore plus, m'épatant. Il va finir par exploser…

-James, t'es sûr que tu vas bien..?

-Je suis avec toi, tout va bien. Ma voix était chargée de désir, et il dut s'en rendre compte car il frissonna.

-Je…Tu…Tu n'es pas _gay _James. Tu aimes _Lily _tu te souviens ?

J'eus un mouvement d'épaule montrant que cette nuit, je m'en fichai.

-J'aime _Lily. _Mais ce soir, j'ai envie de toi.

Il ferma les yeux. Un faible murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Tu es fou.

-Fou de toi.

Puis je capturai ses lèvres et vit avec plaisir qu'il y répondait. Je réprimai un sourire. Phase trois, remportée avec succès. Alors que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et le rapprochai de moi, Sirius s'exclama :

-Bordel James ! T'es _gay !_

Je ne lui répondis pas et continuai à embrasser ma victime. Puis, a bout de souffle, je me dégageai et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Enfin, je me détournai et sensuellement me dirigeai vers Sirius.

-Intéressé ?

Il eut une mimique dégoutée. Je vis les deux commères les plus connues de Poudlard se précipiter l'une vers l'autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, un potin intéressant. Phase quatre déroulée avec perfection. Je me vis entrer dans la salle, l'air perdue devant le silence qui planait. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est Déborah qui joue son rôle ! Je me désintéressai d'elle –de moi- et je me rapprochai de Sirius. D'un mouvement tendre j'effleurai ses lèvres. Immobile, le visage figé en une expression écœurée, il se raidit. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et murmurai :

-Je t'avais dis.

Son visage exprima une seconde d'incertitude avant de se transformer.

-Wanders.

Son chuchotement était aussi infime qu'un souffle, ne permettant qu'a moi de l'entendre. Sa voix dégageait un étonnement profond, et aussi, subtilement caché, un soupçon d'admiration mêlé a la colère. Je venais quand même d'afficher clairement les préférences sexuelles de James. J'eus un splendide sourire de pouffiasse, sachant parfaitement que ça n'allait absolument pas sur le visage de James. Puis, je me détournai de lui, et d'une voix profonde m'exclamai :

-The Show Must Go On!

Et la musique se déclencha. Tous s'immobilisèrent, légèrement surpris par ce changement de comportement et de style de musique. Je fis un clin d'œil à Edwin qui était derrière les platines. Je m'approchai de lui, et alors que la musique éclatait fortement, je disparus dans un nuage violacé. Tout le monde se figea de nouveau, puis, encouragés par Edwin, ils recommencèrent à danser, se moquant du gout du spectacle de James. S'ils savaient.

XXX

A quelques pas de là, Edwin, Valentin et moi étions pliés de rire. Je peinai à retrouver mon souffle et les deux garçons étaient rouges, s'étouffant presque. Valentin bégaya, entre chaque rire :

-La tête de…La t-tête de Si-si-Sirius quand il a-a-a-a v-vu qu-que tu emb-emb-embra!

Et il repartit dans un fou rire dans lequel je l'accompagnais. James gay, quel merveilleuse idée nous avons eu là.

Je vis Remus sortir de la pièce et venir vers nous. Il afficha une moue amusée et ses épaules étaient secouées d'un rire silencieux.

-James va vous tuer.

-Qui te dit que c'était nous Lupin ! répliquai-je sur la défensive.

-Peut-être en sachant ce qu'ils ont fait un certain premier jour d'école, ou encore en voyant que vous êtes rouges d'avoir ri, ou encore en sachant que vous vous détestez, tout en sachant que Evelyn Wanders se vengent toujours ?

J'haussai les épaules, désabusée. Quatre arguments imparables qu'il m'avait sorti… Trainer avec les Maraudeurs devenait dangereux pour moi. Remus dut comprendre mes réflexions car il eut un sourire moqueur.

-Où est James ?

-Aucune idée, j'étais occupée, vois-tu, par un certain jeune homme. Quand j'y pense, il va croire que son attirance a changé…

-D'ailleurs, t'es vache de l'avoir choisi lui, il a une petite amie.

J'éclatai de rire bientôt suivi d'Edwin. Remus me dévisageait, réprobateur.

-Lupin, je suis une Wanders, à Serpentard, faire chier les gens c'est dans ma nature.

Il rit moqueur.

-Serais-tu entrain de te foutre de ma gueule, p'tit chou ?

Il me dévisagea narquois.

-On passe de Lupin à petit chou maintenant ?

-Mets ça sur le compte de l'alcool ingurgité.

-Faut qu'on trouve James.

-Hein ? lançai-je, désorientée par ce changement brutal de conversation. Ah...euh…Ouais. Ja.. Enfin, Potter. Là-bas !

Je pointai une salle, très rarement utilisée par les professeurs. Remus devait le savoir car il me fixa sans bouger, suspicieux.

-J'vais pas te bouffer Lupin. Edwin, va avec lui si ça le rassure. Et oublie pas… rajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil. Il éclata de rire et lança :

-T'inquiètes, vous m'avez tellement rabâché la tête avec ça, que je le connais par cœur.

Puis, accompagnée de Valentin, je retournai discrètement dans la salle. Sirius s'approcha directement de moi, l'air en rogne. Je le fixai longuement alors qu'il me regardait silencieux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Des excuses peut-être ? Je réprimai un rire. Puis il lança :

-James va te tuer. Toutes les filles pensent qu'il est _gay. _Aucune d'elles ne voudra plus jamais l'approcher. Et comme je n'ai PAS réagis quand tu t'es approchée, elle pense que je le suis aussi !

Devant son air outragé, dégouté, je ne pus qu'éclater de rire. Mission Réussie. Black et Potter « sont » gays. Que je m'aime !

Je le laissai là, en plan, et rejoignis Déborah qui ne m'avait pas attendu pour continuer à s'éclater. Alors que je me glissai à coté d'elle en suivant les mouvements de danse, Sirius m'attrapa par le bras et me fit tourner vers lui. J'haussai les sourcils. Avec un sourire narquois, il effleura mes lèvres de siennes. Et je jure que ça fait beaucoup plus d'effet que quand j'étais sous l'apparence de James. Mon cœur s'emballa et je me sentis rougir. Punaise, mais je suis sa _cousine ! _Oui, je sais, chez les sorciers sang-purs, on est presque tous cousins donc ça ne rime a rien, mais _même._

Précipitamment, je me dégageai de son étreinte et alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour l'engueuler il murmura :

-Je retourne toujours les baisers qu'on m'offre.

Avec rage, je le repoussai et quittai la salle à grand pas tout le monde se retournant sur mon chemin, murmurant déjà je ne sais quel ragot.

Je hais Sirius Black.

Je hais cette manie que j'ai de vouloir me venger.

Et surtout, je hais avoir apprécié son contact.

-Allez les gars, remettez la musique et laissez cette _Serpentard _déguerpir d'ici.

Merlin que je le hais.


	6. Toi et Moi! Toujours!

Merci à **MissBlackie **pour sa review et d'avoir mis en favoris.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent s'il y en a.

**Chapitre corrigé par s-damon-s**!

**Chapitre 5 : Toi et Moi ! Toujours !**

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'anniversaire de James et le mois d'Octobre était déjà bien entamé. Pourtant, tout Poudlard pensait encore que les deux garçons les plus hots du lycée étaient irrévocablement gays. Comme l'avait prédit Remus, James m'en a voulu pendant longtemps et…s'est vengé à sa manière. Le traditionnel coup des cheveux verts.

De ce fait, nous étions à peu près quittes. Mais, je les avais prévenus dès le début. On n'emmerde pas Evelyn Wanders.

XXX** Flashback **XXX

_6 ans plus tôt, 10 Décembre._

-Evy, tu vas faire quoi pour Noël ?

J'éclatai d'un rire jaune.

-Noël ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sirius eut un triste sourire. Mon rire s'éteignit aussitôt.

-Ne me prends pas en pitié ! J'ai horreur de ça. Et pour répondre à ta question, je vais chez mes grands-parents, pour le Grand Bal de Noël qui réunira toutes les plus grandes familles. Il faudra que je reste cloitrée dans une chambre en compagnie de ces autres sang-pur que cultive ma maison et que j'y assiste avec dignité, noblesse et froideur. Puis à minuit, une danse sera organisée où je devrai danser avec chaque fils de nobles pour qu'on puisse évaluer leur capacité à m'épouser et devenir représentant des Wanders. Telle est ma destiné, tel est le chemin que je dois suivre, récitai-je platement.

Il eut une moue dégoutée.

-Moi, je n'y vais pas.

Espèce de triple chanceux. Espèce d'horrible Gryffondor. Espèce de révolté fini !

-Tu vas rester ici ? lançai-je à la place.

-James m'a invité. Et c'est un sang-pur d'une famille très appréciée alors…ça n'entachera pas notre lignée…

-Ah.

Un drôle de sentiment m'envahit. Jalousie ? Puéril. J'ai été élevée pour ne pas ressentir de pareil sentiment. Je suis froide, ténébreuse et sans pitié. La vie et le bonheur des autres ne me fait rien. Seule la destruction de ce bonheur me ravit. Comment ais-je pu accepter de me faire farcir le crâne ainsi ? Je hais mon éducation. Et je suis jalouse de mon cousin. Je secouai la tête mais les larmes montaient. Sirius se tortilla les doigts, gêné. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je le devançai :

-Sirius, je ne veux pas ! sanglotai-je.

-Oh, Evy !

Il se pencha vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'abandonnai à son étreinte et nichai ma tête dans son cou. Une sorte de colère se mêla à mes larmes. L'injustice, la peur, la douleur se mêlaient depuis des années à mon quotidien. Pourquoi ?

Qu'ai-je fais pour qu'on me traite ainsi ?

Qu'ai-je fais pour que mes parents me haïssent ?

Qu'ai-je fais pour être a Serpentard ?

Qu'ai-je fais pour être une des leurs ?

Qu'ai-je fais, Merlin !

Je sentis les bras se refermer plus fortement sur moi.

-Tu n'as rien fait Evy. Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça. Arrête de dire que c'est ta faute.

-Mais Sirius ! Mes parents me haïssent parce que je suis une fille, une charge et tout Poudlard me hait, soit parce que je suis à Serpentard, soit parce que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y être !

Il ne put retenir une moue amusée qui finit de m'énerver. Toute ma douleur, ma rancœur contre le monde et ma peine se détourna contre lui et je me dégageai brusquement en hurlant :

-De toute façon, toi, tu es comme les autres ! Tu ne m'aimes pas véritablement. Tu fais juste ça pour avoir un Serpentard à tes pieds, que tu auras vu pleurer. Tu pourras dire à tous tes amis à quel point je fais pitié. Tu te moqueras de moi, et quand je serai vidée, tu me laisseras en plan et tu ridiculiseras la pauvre Serpentard qui vient pleurer au pied des lions. Et puis tu…

Il m'attrapa brusquement et plaqua une main sur ma bouche. Je me tus, mais mes yeux –bien que trempés- brillaient de colère. Pourtant en croisant ses yeux, ma colère s'évapora aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. Dans son regard, je pouvais percevoir qu'il était vexé, en colère, indigné même. Qu'il m'en voulait pour avoir dit ça. Je voulus m'excuser, dire que je ne le pensais pas réellement, que la colère avait tout déformé, intensifié, mais il m'interrompit :

-_Tais-toi !_ Arrête de dire que je suis là pour te rabaisser ! Depuis qu'on est gosse je suis avec toi, et pour toujours je serai avec toi.

-Alors, toi et moi, c'est pour toujours ?

-Ça fait gamin.

- On n'a que 11 ans.

-Mais notre destin est déjà tout tracé.

-Le mien. Toi, tu peux encore dévier. Tu es à Gryffondor.

- Evy, ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Serpentard que tu es condamnée. On y arrivera. Tu te rebelleras, tu leurs cracheras a la figure et tu épouseras un moldu.

J'éclatai d'un rire cristallin qui s'intensifia lorsque j'imaginai la tête de mes parents.

-Tu m'aideras ?

-Toi et moi ! Toujours ! répondit-il à la place avec un petit sourire.

Je lui sautai au cou en balbutiant des remerciements et il éclata de rire. Puis il me murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-Je t'aiderai à t'en sortir, pour que tu puisses savourer la douceur de la liberté, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire.

Je resserrai mes bras autour de lui, savourant le sentiment qui s'emparait de moi, laissant place à des sanglots silencieux. Sirius, je lui devais tant. Sans lui, sans sa volonté, sans son humour et son sourire, sans cette flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux…Merlin, que ferais-je sans lui ? Il me caressa le dos et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. J'haussai un sourcil alors qu'il affichait une mine gênée.

-Tu…tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ? Chez James.

Je me reculai et le dévisageai, éberluée.

-Chez Potter ?

-Hum…Ouais. Tu fais comme si tu passes Noël chez les Blacks mais…hum…tu viens avec moi quoi.

J'éclatai d'un rire étranglé.

-J'avais raison. Tu veux ma mort.

Il s'indigna et s'écria :

-Ils ne vont rien te faire ! Ils savent que tu n'adhères à aucune de ces inepties. Ils t'apprécient même.

-Ils m'apprécient ? Ils ne me connaissent même pas !

-Je…je…Ils…Je leur ai tout dit. Ils savent tout. Ils admirent notre volonté à s'enfuir et…

-Tu leur as **tout **dit ! Mais…mais…

-Alors c'est oui ?

-Passer deux semaines avec des lions ?

-Une avancée dans ta révolution !

Je boudai légèrement. Il ne m'aura pas comme ca. Et puis ses amis savent tout ! Je ne pourrais jamais les regarder en face. Moi qui prétends être forte, froide et haïssable pour me faire respecter comme il se doit, ces trois idiots savent que je m'abandonne dans les bras de mon cousin ! Ça fait tellement…nul.

-Hey ! Toute la journée tu endosses cette carapace ! Rien, aucune remarque, ne peut la transpercer et tu n'as que onze ans ! Pour moi, c'est admirable !

-Et on n'est pas des idiots !

-Les gars ! Fermez-la !

Ces voix sortirent de nulle part, me laissa bouche bée. Je me tournai précipitamment vers Sirius.

Premièrement, depuis quand pensais-je à voix haute ? Deuxièmement, d'où sortaient ces voix et à qui appartenaient-elles ?

Sirius fit une grimace, avant de s'exclamer :

-James, Peter, Remus, vous êtes les rois de la discrétion.

James, Peter, Remus ? Comme James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin ? Comme les trois meilleurs amis de mon bienaimé cousin ? Allôôô Merlin, où sont passé mes neurones ? Parce que là je plonge…

Un rire éclata quelque part dans la salle et des corps apparurent peu à peu.

-Oui, c'est moi, le seul et l'unique James Potter. Accompagné des tout aussi célèbres Remus Lupin et, bien qu'un peu moins célèbre, Peter Pettigrow.

-Depuis quand vous êtes la ? Combien de fois êtes-vous venus ? Pourquoi êtes-vous-là ? Et comment…

-Evy ! Une question a la fois. Il a beau être James Potter, c'est un humain avant tout.

J'eus un petit sourire mais tapai du pied, signe que j'attendais tout de même une réponse. Les quatre amis soupirèrent et James commença :

-Depuis quand nous sommes là ? Le début. Combien de fois ? Euuuh…Peu après les premières fois, on a commencé à venir. –Lorsqu'il vit ma bouche s'ouvrir en un cri indigné, il se dépêcha de poursuivre, me contraignant au silence- Pourquoi ? Pour te connaitre différemment que sous la carapace que tu portes en public. Comment ? Grâce à ça.

Il brandit une cape qui scintillait légèrement et qui cachait la main qui la portait.

Ma bouche forma un O parfait, l'admiration et la surprise s'emparant de moi. Une cape d'invisibilité ! Ce truc, c'est un trésor inestimable ! Quel père laisserait ça dans les mains d'un gars de 11 ans ?

-Waouuuh. Vous me la prêterez ?

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire. Sirius et James s'exclamèrent, synchrone :

-A une Serpentard ? Jamais !

-C'est déjà extraordinaire qu'on te l'ait montré ! ajouta Remus.

Je boudai, faisant ses yeux irrésistiblement irrésistibles qui faisaient craquer Mon Sirius Adoré. Ce dernier soupira et se dandina, gêné. James eut un sourire moqueur et me fixa, arrogant. Arrogance qui fondit lentement. Il soupira également et se tourna vers son ami :

-Elle est incroyable.

-C'est pas ma cousine pour rien, lui répondit-il simplement.

James sourit et se tourna vers moi.

-A une condition.

Je tendis l'oreille.

-Viens pour Noël.

Mon visage s'affaissa et je me mis à trembler. Je signai mon acte de mort. Une cape ne vaut pas ca, aussi spectaculaire et utile soit-elle. _Comme s'il n'y avait que la cape qui t'intéressait. Un Noël, un vrai Noël. En compagnie de gens qui t'apprécie pour ce que tu es vraiment, pas pour cette carapace que tu montres. Voila, ce que tu gagnes. _Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je veux. Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est si dur à comprendre ? _Mon enfant, pense à toi ! Et au bonheur que ça t'apporterait ! Le bonheur que tu n'as jamais eu ! _Qui es-tu, toi, pour me parler ainsi ! Qui es-tu pour dire ça ? Répond-moi !

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je les retins. Merlin, je devenais folle. Merlin, taisez-vous. Merlin, cessez d'être si juste ! Merlin, ai-je vraiment l'air aussi stupide que je pense l'être ainsi ? Malgré moi, un sourire étira mes lèvres devant l'absurdité de mes craintes, de mes pensées et…de moi-même, tout simplement.

Je me repris doucement et levai la tête vers eux. Je fis un bref hochement de tête. Un sourire illumina chacun de leur visage. Je leur souris également, faiblement et déposais un baiser sur chacune de leurs joues, timidement. Puis je me retournais.

Des cris dégoutés s'exclamèrent dès que j'eus fait trois pas. Sachant qu'ils étaient recouverts d'un liquide bleu poisseux, évidemment provenant de moi, un énorme sourire vint prendre place sur mon visage.

-Vous m'avez espionnée. Je me venge. Rappelez-vous bien de ça.

Evelyn Wanders se venge toujours.

XXX **Fin du Flashback **XXX

Un sourire se perdit sur mon visage alors que je me remémorai ce souvenir. J'avais vécu le Noël le plus magnifique de ma vie et les Noëls suivants avaient été tout aussi magiques. De plus, nos années étaient bercés de ces vengeances et plans incessants qui s'ensuivaient sans répits, faisant de ces années des moments de pur bonheur. Rusard nous avait eus plus d'une fois dans son bureau, et de nombreuses salles de classes avaient retrouvé leur brillance par nos soins. Sans oublier, l'aide inestimable de Déborah, que ce fut en imagination de plan ou en nettoyage. Ce que ma dépressive favorite préférait, c'était les plans sous le label « Mission Impossible L », le L sous-entendant Lilly. Nous en étions à l'opus 799, sans compter les intarissables « Je t'aime ». J'avais remarqué cependant que Evans se faisait moins négative et définitive ces mois-ci. Quoiqu'il en soit, Déborah s'arrangeait toujours pour que les plans tournent en idées gores qui feraient fuir un Vamp. Cela agaçait James, amusait Remus, effrayait Peter et emballait Sirius. Enfin, ils nous arrivaient aussi d'être autant effrayés que Peter. Hurler un « Je t'aime à Crever Lilly ! » en se jetant dans le fleuve qu'on aura agrémenté pour l'occasion de lames plus tranchantes les unes que les autres dans toutes les directions possibles et inimaginables fait partie de ses idées. Avouer que ça à de quoi faire paniquer les gens. Surtout si c'est exposé avec le ton sadique, excité et totalement convaincu de Déborah…

-Wanders !

Précipitamment je relevai la tête. Le professeur Slughorn était penché vers moi, ennuyé.

-Oui ? dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

-L'ingrédient manquant dans ma préparation est…?

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers la potion qui mijotait dans le chaudron. Un Élixir d'Éternité, arrivé au stage presque final, donc les trois quarts des ingrédients ont déjà été déversés…Pas de la pierre de lune, ni de Grapcorne. Des…

-Œufs de Doxy !

Il eut un petit sourire appréciateur.

-5 points pour Serpentard.

J'eus un sourire éclatant alors que Sirius protestait pour favoritisme. Alors que tout le monde se penchait pour écrire les nouvelles données, je me tournai vers mon cousin et, mutine, lui tirait la langue. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais fit de même. Je réprimai un rire, et retombai dans la nostalgie de nos 11 ans.

Toi et moi ! Toujours !

Ça fait 6 ans. Et il est toujours là.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey, me voici de retour avec le cinquième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a fait plaisir et que le ton enfantin qu'il a à cause du Flashback ne vous a pas déplu.

Je suis navrée d'avoir mis tant de temps a posté, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire durant les deux semaines passées. Les cours, les exams et la grippe. De plus, le weekend dernier, j'étais en sortie scolaire.

Enfin, les cours d'arabe m'ont permis de rattraper mon retard et de vous écrire ce chapitre que je viens de taper. ^^

A bientôt normalement pour la suite,

Julia Erwelin.


	7. Je le hais ! Parce que je suis purement

_Me voici de retour avec le sixieme chapitre. Est-ce necessaire de rappeler que je m'en veux enormement pour le temps de publication cette fois ci? Excusez-moi, franchement, mais ma beta a eut quelques complications. _

_J'espere quand meme que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_RAR:_

**_Kissme53: _**_Effectivement, c'est un chapitre émotion, plein de sentiment et tout mais avec ce qui va suivre, je crois que de la tendresse on en avait bien besoin! xD Tu as peut-etre mal compris, ou bien l'ais-je mal expliqué, mais le plan est l'idée de Déborah. En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu, j'ai adoré l'imaginer. *Re-vois James entrain de le faire et éclate de rire* Moi, Sadique? Peuuh. XD Bonne Lecture! _

_Merci a **Advert23 **pour son ajout au Story Alert!_

_Et Merci a **Rukie-chan **pour sa review! _

_J'vous aime! ;D_

_The sky may glow hard_

_The stars may illuminate the dark_

_My heart is deadly black_

_And so are my thoughts_

_The sun may lighten up the day_

_The wind may fly with purity_

_I'm broken, I'm deadly broken_

_And all I see is black_

_The sea may be calm_

_The water may be sane_

_My body's insane_

_And my reason had fade away_

_I'm broken, I'm deadly broken_

_All has gone_

_Only black remains_

_The fire may heat the place_

_The wood may smell fresh_

_My heart is freeze_

_And all I smell is emptiness_

_Because I'm deadly broken, I'm deadly broken…_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Je le _hais_ ! Parce que je suis purement égoïste. Comment ça vous le saviez ?**

-SIRIUS BLACK!

-C'est bien moi.

-SALAUD.

-Là aussi, c'est bien moi.

-FILS DE PUTE.

-Tu peux dire ça à ma mère de ma part ?

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

-Avec plaisir, tu viens me rejoindre ?

-BLAAAAAAAAAAACK.

-Oui, oui, c'est moi. Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ?

-Si, j'étais toi Black, je me tairais là.

Celle qui murmurait cette douce phrase à la résonance si saine d'esprit n'était autre que Déborah, tout aussi désinvolte devant ma fureur que le dévergondé qui subissait cette dernière.

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Attendez deux secondes. J'engueule Black, là.

-ESPECE DE…

-EVELYN ELISA APOLLINE WARDENS.

Je me tus brusquement, surprise par ce changement soudain chez Black.

-Merci. Mes oreilles menaçaient d'exploser peu galamment.

Je restai coite, n'ayant, pour la première fois, rien à répliquer.

-Ma chère Wanders, je sais que ce que j'ai fait a dû vous choquer profondément, mais je vous serai gré de bien vouloir accepter mes plus sincères excuses. Je sais assurément que ce que j'ai fait vous réserve des horribles journées, mais vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'espère franchement que vous réussirez à me pardonner.

-Black, je te _hais._

Je vis son sourire faiblir quelque peu, étant frappé par la dureté de mes mots. Je les avais mainte fois dits, mais jamais aussi…violemment. Je m'en voulus quelque peu mais ce sentiment fut bien vite balayé. Comment avait-il osé ? Juste simplement _osé _le faire !

Il m'avait _promis ! _« J'en avais plus qu'assez » était sa pitoyable excuse. Cela faisait six ans qu'il en avait plus qu'assez. Il ne pouvait pas tenir quelques mois ou un an de plus ! De plus, il fallait _obligatoirement _qu'il le fasse avant les fêtes de Noël.

Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je le haïssais ?

Vous savez, la haine. Ce sentiment glacial qui accapare vos sens, vous rend hystérique, vous fait proférer des insanités, vous voile les yeux et ferme vos oreilles. Ce sentiment qui vous rend euphorique lorsque la _vengeance _a été effectuée. Ce sentiment pitoyable, certes, mais tellement…stimulant. Ce sentiment qui vous rend exécrablement sauvage. La haine.

Voici, en quelques mots, ce que je ressens à présent pour Black. Au cas où, vous n'auriez toujours pas compris pourquoi cette fureur/haine/rage, jetez un coup d'œil à cet article que je viens de lancer à la figure de mon _cousin trèèèèèès éloigné _en tournant les talons_. _(Aujourd'hui, je suis fière de cet « éloigné ».)

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

**_SCANDALE CHEZ LES BLACK_**

**_LES BLACK DÉSHÉRITENT ET RENIENT LEUR FILS AINÉ,_**

**_SIRIUS BLACK, 16 ANS, GRYFFONDOR._**

_Article de Miranda Skeeter, reporter à la gazette._

C'est en ce Jeudi 11 Décembre 1976* que le dénommé Sirius Black, dans la maison Gryffondor de l'école Poudlard –une dérogation à la tradition !-, se voit destitué de son héritage et sauvagement éradiqué de leur lignée.

Les Black sont une prestigieuse famille de Sang-Pur, qui suivent les idéaux de cette rumeur qui grossit, ayant pour nom Lord Voldemort et qui est depuis des générations répartie à Serpentard. Orion et Walburga Black sont les géniteurs de Sirius, 16 ans et de Regulus, 15 ans, qui lui suit ses ancêtres en se trouvant dans la maison coutumière.

Ce manquement à la tradition, d'après nos sources, serait un facteur important de l'exclusion du jeune Sirius. Je perçois d'ici vos têtes et vos remarques scandalisées. Bannir et rejeter son fils à cause d'une simple maison ? Hélas, tous ne pensent pas comme vous…

Cependant, je ne suis pas ici pour juger cette famille, qui doit certainement avoir ses raisons pour bannir ainsi son fils. –Et cesser avec ces têtes affligées !- Je suis, au contraire, ici pour exploiter et vous faire découvrir ces raisons.

Les Black étant depuis des générations à Serpentard, ils peuvent considérer la répartition de leur fils comme un déshonneur.

Mais la répartition a eu lieu il y a six ans. Pourquoi une réaction maintenant ?

Il semblerait que le jeune Black ait fait tout son possible pour que sa famille le haïssent, ait honte de lui et décident de l'abandonner. D'après un de ses proches amis, un dénommé James Potter, «Si ses parents ne l'avaient pas déshérité, Sirius serait parti. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce ne sont que des crétins. Et d'ailleurs, Sirius avait déjà à moitié rompu les liens avec sa famille. L'été, il ne les voit même plus. Il est chez moi, y vivant tel mon frère. »

Mais qu'a donc fait Sirius pour être haï à ce point ?

Le jeune Gryffondor, pas peu fier d'être dans cette maison, s'en vante constamment et dénigre sa maison ennemie. De plus, depuis l'âge de 11 ans, le jeune homme ne participe plus à l'ancestrale Bal de Noël, chose ignominieuse pour les Sang-Pur, mais préférant amplement assister à un noël joyeux en compagnie de ses amis (Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter, dans la demeure de ce dernier). Il y invitait également sa cousine éloignée, Evelyn Wanders, usant de l'excuse suivante : « Ma très chère cousine passera Noël en notre compagnie dans l'humble demeure des Black » alors que les deux amis fuyaient chez les Potter.

Cela est, pour les parents du garçon et ceux de la jeune fille, totalement honteux, calomnieux et que d'autres encore. Car « ce jeune homme ne se satisfait pas de ridiculiser sa famille, il veut entrainer les autres dans la boue ! ».

Accusation a laquelle la jeune victime répond simplement : « Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour cela ! »

Que veut dire par là le jeune homme ?

Quelles autres raisons ont poussé les parents à cet acte ?

Qu'a donc fait Sirius pour mériter cela ?

Témoignages, interviews et bien d'autres encore,

Page 5 et 6, colonne 9 à 14.

Un peu plus bas sur la page un encadré disait :

« Mr. Regulus Black, frère cadet du nouvellement déshérité Sirius Black, se prononce sur les accusations jetées sur la cousine de ses derniers, Evelyn Wanders.

« Evelyn est ma petite amie, et avant cela, ma meilleure amie, je la connais donc mieux que personne. Et je sais absolument à quel point Evelyn hait mon frère. D'ailleurs, tout Poudlard le sait. De plus, ces accusations disant qu'Evelyn passait les Noël chez les Potter sont incomplètement injustifiées. Et pour cause, mon amie se trouvait toujours en ma compagnie les jours de fêtes. C'est une promesse que nous nous sommes faits enfants. Alors je vous prierai de cesser de salir l'image, l'honneur et la pureté de cette jeune fille qui ne le mérite aucunement. »

Témoignage objectif ou guidé par l'amour ? Ce doute pourrait nuire à l'importance de ces dires. »

Si à présent vous n'avez toujours pas compris pourquoi je hais les Black –Regulus y compris- et pourquoi je suis dans la mouise totale, et si j'étais dans mon état normal, alors je vous demanderai de fermer cette page et de retourner à vos coloriages Dora l'Exploratrice.

Mais vu que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal et que je suis affreusement gentille pour un Serpent, je vais vous faire un récapitulatif.

Sirius, mon très cher cousin, a été déshérité et banni par sa famille. Comment ? En la poussant à bout. Je lui en veux énormément car il m'avait _promis _qu'on le ferait ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas souffrir un peu plus pour moi ? Non ?

_Égoïste moi ? Ben voyons._

De plus, toute la population sorcière sait dorénavant que je passe Noël avec les Potter et les Maraudeurs. Ce qui n'est absolument pas bon pour moi qui suit censée les haïr depuis un peu moins d'une décennie. Et puis, ils ne sont _vraiment pas fréquentables, _ce sont des Gryffons, voyons !

Si on ajoute à cela que mon bienaimé petit ami a pitoyablement essayé de me sauver la mise, ruinant ainsi le secret de notre relation et m'assurant une mort terrible en prime, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi j'ai des pulsions meurtrières.

Oui, je sors avec Regulus. Oui, personne – à part les Maraudeurs et Déborah - n'était au courant. Oui, je m'amuse quand même avec des proies. Oui, vous aurez des explications. Oui, je suis fiancée à Théophile. Et oui, je serai morte avant Noël.

De plus, Sirius s'étant rebellé fortement, mes parents vont tout faire pour que je ne le voie plus. Et si je ne le vois plus, c'est mon courage qui part en fumée et avec cela, mes rêves de rébellion. Je le hais, je me hais, je les hais.

Oui, je suis peureuse. Oui, je veux en finir. Oui, je suis égoïste. Oui, je sens les larmes monter alors que je me dirige à grand-pas vers les cachots. Oui, je suis pitoyable.

Déborah en voyant mes larmes se mit à jurer plutôt bruyamment contre les Black en général, les Sang-Pur en général, les Skeeter et leur article en général et très fort contre moi et « mes putains de larmes » pour citer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Elle, je l'aime.

**XXX**

**Un sixième chapitre plus court que les autres mais j'ai mis du temps à écrire l'article. J'ai encore peur qu'il soit trop chargé mais bon…**

**Enfin, ce chapitre amène enfin l'action et les ennuis d'Evelyn ne font que commencer. J'ai hâte de commencer le chapitre chez ses parents. Moi, sadique ? Pff…N'importe quoi ! XD**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

**_Julia Erwelin,_**

**_Eternally Yours._**

PS : Pour la « chanson » au début, elle est de ma création –ce qui explique sa médiocrité- mais c'est un peu comme un…avant-gout des pensées d'Evelyn. Je n'en dis pas plus, sinon je vais gaffer. xD


	8. Vive La Simplicité Parfaite!

**Je remercie s-damon-s pour ses corrections, conseils, aides et que d'autre encore. Miciii ! ^^**

**Merci également à Nesumi pour son ajout aux alertes. :D**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Vive La Simplicité Parfaite !**

**Ou**

** Quand Déborah se met en tête de corrompre vos pensées, les Bazookas deviennent fichtrement tentants**

-Déboraaaah! Je vais mouriiiir.

-Mais non! Arrête un peu ! Tu sais que tu fais aussi pitié qu'un Poufsouffle là ?

Blessée dans mon orgueil, je me dégageai de ses bras et lui tirai la langue.

-Très mature, vraiment.

Je me retins de lui tirer la langue une nouvelle fois et soupirai en réalisant que j'étais vraiment pitoyable et puérile. Mais que voulez-vous, les larmes me font toujours cet effet-là…

Je sentis Déborah se rapprocher mais je me décalai. Elle soupira et s'exclama :

-Oh, malheur ! Ma meilleure amie me renie, me voici plongée dans l'oubli. Que vais-je faire à présent, moi, impure création qui ose tracer son passage en ce monde ? Qui écoutera mes longues diatribes à présent, avec cette attention particulière ? Que m'arrivera-t-il, une fois oubliée et reniée, que ferai-je, que penserai-je, comment vivrai-je ?

_Pitié faites la taire ! J'adore mon amie, vraiment, mais je déteste quand elle commence à déblatérer de loooongues répliques ainsi._

-Déborah, soufflai-je irritée.

Sachant tout de même que tout ceci ne servait à rien, je me replongeai dans mes pensées- à savoir, trouver une manière de me sortir de ce pétrin. Malheureusement, la douce et angélique voix de mon amie ne me laissa aucunement le plaisir de faire ainsi_._

-Maintenant que tu ne veux plus de moi, mon monde s'écroule et mon âme s'effraie des longues heures d'ennui qui m'attendent ! Comment vais-je passer mes nuits, moi, maintenant ? Comment vais-je réussir à survivre ! Oh Malheur ! Oh Abomination ! Oh …

-La ferme ! râlai-je.

_Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je suis persuadée qu'à présent va s'ensuivre de longues phrases pour dire à quel point je suis vulgaire, et à quel point elle désespère de devoir subir toutes ces insultes._

-Oh, que de mots vulgaires ! Qu'ai-je fais, douce Morgane, pour mériter cela ? Moi qui dois déjà subir les affronts concernant mon sang soi-disant impur, doit dorénavant endurer celles de la demoiselle qui se disait mon amie !

_Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Je les connais par cœur, elle et ses répliques._

-Déborah ! Pitié ! Accepte de fermer ta belle, délicate et douce bouche !

-Pas trop tôt Evy. Je commençais à douter de ton immense 'politesse'.

_Ma politesse, comme tu dis, m'a été inculquée par deux idiots fermement glacials qui suivent un mage noir complètement taré, alors je fais en sorte de ne plus la suivre..._

-Tout ceci pour voir ma noble politesse ressortir ?

-Exactement, que croyais-tu donc ?

_Peut-être pour me détourner de mes pensées suicidaires ? Déborah, je t'aime ! Il n'y a que toi pour me distraire et ne pas t'en vanter !_

-Rien je pense.

-Oh, toi tu sais penser ? Miséricorde, on en apprend vraiment tous les jours.

Je lui lançai un regard glacial.

_Je suis la deuxième de la promotion Serpentard et tu oses dire que je ne sais pas penser. Décidément, je crois que je ne t'aime plus…Comment ça, je suis puérile ?_

-Déborah, quand tu auras fini de me dénigrer, voudras-tu m'aider à trouver une solution pour m'en tirer ?

-T'as qu'à tous les tuer ! Guillotine-les !

_Si seulement c'était aussi simple…Parce que c'est fichtrement tentant !_

-C'est pas aussi simple Deby. Si ça l'était, je me serai cassée depuis bien longtemps.

-Comment ça ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Nous sommes-nous pas la simplicité même ?

Je souris à ce souvenir.

XXXFLASHBLACKXXX

-Déborah Lorenza?

-Ouais, c'est moi.

-On a besoin de toi.

-Vous avez besoin d'une sale impure comme moi ? Que c'est _touchant, _n'est-ce pas Evy ?

-Totalement ! Mais dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'elle cette fois ?

-Vous souhaitez vous débarrasser de vos petites amies trop gênantes ?

-Ou bien de certaines de vos amantes ?

-Ou bien simplement cirer vos chaussures ?

-Ou alors débarrasser le monde de ces enflures ?

A savoir, les Gryffondors.

-Ou bien…

- Je veux que Regulus Black disparaisse.

_Tordant, vraiment. Subtile, totalement. Ils viennent voir les meilleures amies du mec qu'ils veulent désintégrer, et c'est nous qu'ils traitent de folles._

Déborah haussa un sourcil.

-Vous voulez vous débarrassez de Reg' ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

_Par les entrailles de Salazar. Elle ne va quand même pas accepter ?_

-Manière direct ?

-Peu importe.

-Motif ?

Leurs regards se firent menaçants.

-Pourquoi ?

_Merlin tout-puissant. Est-ce simplement possible d'être aussi stupide ?_

-Pour savoir si je peux m'amuser avant de le faire « disparaitre ».

_Est-ce réellement possible d'être aussi sadique et peu fidèle à ses amis ?_

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de nos camarades.

-Il joue avec nos sœurs et nos petites amies.

_Oooh, le méchant garçon ! Parce que vous vous ne faites pas ça peut-être ? Vous êtes purs comme des anges, évidemment._

Je souris quand Déborah lança la même chose. Les Serpentards firent tinter leurs poches.

_S'il la prenne par les sentiments…Car Déborah et l'argent, c'est une grande histoire d'amour…_

-Intéressant, murmura mon amie. Dix gallions chacun.

-Cinq ! , s'exclamèrent aussitôt les deux compagnons.

-Huit, tenta Déborah.

-Va pour Huit. Mais on veut un travail parfait. Il retourne à une d'entre elles pour s'amuser et vous nous remboursez le double. Compris ?

Sans attendre la réponse, ils jetèrent les pièces sur la table et tournèrent les talons. Déborah ramassa les pièces avec un sourire ravi. Elle les rangea précautionneusement dans sa robe de sorcière et siffla :

-Tu sais quoi ? Être une Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard n'a pas que des désavantages. Bon, d'accord, tu accomplis des taches pas toujours sympa, mais tu empoches un max. Ils se font arnaquer par une « Sang Impure ». Les pauvres, s'attrista-t-elle faussement. Quoiqu'il en soit, on va faire simple.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis lança :

-T'as qu'à sortir avec lui !

_Simple et radical, évidemment. C'est tout nous ça._

-Écoute sérieusement, ne sommes-nous pas la simplicité parfaite ?

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Vraiment ! Regarde : On nous demande un antipoison pour une liste de poison, on prend un bézoard. On nous demande de chercher un contre-sort super compliqué, on n'en invente un et on le fait passer pour un sortilège oublié.

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la simplicité parfaite ça._

Comme si elle avait lu en moi, elle sourit et continua :

-Au lieu de passer des soirées à rechercher un enchantement à la bibliothèque, on se contente d'un soir pour en inventer un et le perfectionner. Simple non ?

J'haussai les épaules, vraiment peu convaincue.

-Et en défenses contre les forces du mal ! « Débarrassez-vous de l'épouvantard » alors que les autres passent deux heures à feuilleter des pavés, nous on éclate de rire.

-C'était un peu de la chance non … ?

-Pfft…Dans épouvantard, y'a le mot épouvante. Et quel est l'antonyme d'épouvante ? Assurance. En riant, on fait preuve d'assurance, on montre qu'on n'est absolument pas effrayé. Simple !

-La Simplicité Parfaite…ne pus-je m'empêcher de ricaner.

-Parfaitement ! s'enthousiasma mon émo. Ce sera notre devise à présent.

Je pris une mine horrifiée.

-Notre…Devise ?

-Bah ouais. Grindelwald scandait « Pour le plus grand bien ». Nous, ça sera « Pour la Simplicité Parfaite ».

_Absolument, totalement, mirifiquement grandissime !_

-C'est débile.

-Donc, ça nous caractérise ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Évite juste de dire qu'on veut faire comme Grindelwald.

XXXFLASHBLACKXXX

-Nous étions bien plus jeunes et notre plus grande peur était que l'on découvre que l'on s'inspirait de Grindelwald.

Déborah sourit.

-Et dire que maintenant nous essayons de trouver un moyen de t'éviter la pire des morts… Ô Destin cruel ! Ne peux-tu pas nous laisser vivre en paix en compagnie des êtres qui nous sont chers ?

-Déborah, mon amie ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te reposer sur le destin ?

-Et combien de fois t'ai-je écoutée ? Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne saurai imaginer à quoi je serai réduite à présent.

_Pire qu'une trainée, malheureusement…_

-Ô mon amie ! Ô Douce Créature Vivante ! Ne réalise-tu pas que je t'offre un moyen de t'acquitter de ta dette ? lançai-je ironiquement. Ne vois-tu pas que cette menace qui me hante dangereusement, est ton salut ? Ne réalise-tu pas…

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris. Je me la ferme. Je réfléchis et je trouve un moyen génialissime pour te sortir de ta bouse de dragon.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Si j'étais toi…

_Merlin merci, ce n'est pas le cas._

-Je désintègrerai ma famille, magiquement ou non. Tu sais maintenant, y'a des flingues tailles miniatures mais puissance bazooka !

-La Simplicité Parfaite, je veux la Simplicité Parfaite !

-Bah…Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliqué de mitrailler ta famille…

_Respire Evelyn ! Respire ! Allez, une inspiration, une expiration, une inspiration…_

-Vois-tu, j'ai beau ne pas apprécier chacune des coutumes –ou autres- familiales, je tiens tout de même à garder un raffinement dans tous les actes que j'accomplis. En gros, je ne veux pas devenir une sauvage complètement timbrée qui sort le flingue à n'importe quelle occasion. Et je veux du spectacle ! Ça fait des années que je programme cet instant précis de ma vie ! Des _années ! _Ça doit être parfait, simple et…Moi.

-En bref, tu veux un truc qui détonne, qui en montre de toutes les couleurs et qui est complètement stupide ?

_Tellement poétique Déborah, tellement poétique._

-Si tu veux.

-Alors…Le bazooka magique reste la meilleure solution.

Je secouai la tête désespérée.

_Quel mot est à ce point compliqué dans « Une attaque simple, flagrante et evelynnien » pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas ?_

-Fais pas cette tête Evy ! Laisse-moi le temps de développer !

_Vas-y développe que je pleure un bon coup…_

-Merci. Donc je disais : Un bazooka magique. Le bazooka moldu produit de grandes déflagrations terrassant de nombreux ennemis. Si on y ajoute une pincée de magie, c'est-à-dire une plus grande puissance destructrice et des feux d'artifices spéciaux Wanders-Lorenza, ça va décoiffer ! Elle éclata de rire avant de continuer : Plus sérieusement, ça te permettrait de faire sauter ta famille avec en prime le manoir que tu hais tant !

_Pitié, pitié, cesse d'être si tentante ! Pitié !_

_Parce qu'avouez que c'est fichtrement tentant. J'adore le bruit des déflagrations, alors faire sauter le manoir ? Aaah douces illusions. Puis franchement faire tout cela avec un matériel moldu c'est le coup de grâce non ?_

_Par Merlin, Morgane, Salazar et même par Godric Griffondor !_

_Il faut que je voie Sirius ! C'est absolument urgent ! Déborah corrompt mes pensées !_

_Oui, oui, je sais, je suis censée le haïr très fortement. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est mon cousin adoré ! Et puis, j'ai besoin d'aide. Fichtrement besoin d'aide !_

**XXX**

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**Bises,**

**Julia Erwelin.**


	9. A quoi sert mon bienaimé cousin?

**Comme toujours, je remercie humblement s-damon-s pour ses corrections et ses avis dont elle me fait part. Chacun d'entre eux me font toujours sourire et je la remercie d'autant plus pour cela ! ^^**

**Chann : **_**Si on serait sur Facebook, j'aimerais ton j'aime !**_

_**Merci à N'étoile pour ses reviews ! **_

**Ce chapitre est pour Hugo, qui se reconnaitra, parce que son enthousiasme quand je lui ai annoncé la parution de ce chapitre m'a tout simplement fait éclater de rire, chose rare ces temps-ci! –si on met de côté nos discut' bien sur…- (Oui, la dédicace fait pitié, mais tu me connais. Et puis, même si j'ai dis que ça faisait pitié, rien de ce que je dis ne fais pitié ! P)**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**A quoi sert mon bienaimé cousin !**

**Ou**

**Comment l'autrefois bienheureux jour de Noël devint mon apocalypse certaine…**

Alors que je déboulai comme une furie dans la salle sur demande, lieu où les probabilités de croiser un Maraudeur sont les plus grandes, je me retrouvai bouche bée devant le spectacle.

La musique faisait vibrer les murs, les bouteilles de bière-au-beurre s'entassaient sur le sol et quatre corps au bord de l'ivresse tenant chacun une bouteille en main étaient avachis sur des canapés. Les mains se levèrent faiblement et les bouteilles tintèrent entre elles.

-Vive la liberté !

Peu à peu, mon étonnement disparut et laissa place à une colère sourde.

-Sirius Black ! rugissai-je.

-Yo ! Ici ! Je suis là !

-Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ceci ! rageai-je en pointant la débauche sous mes yeux.

-Bah, calme-toi Evy-Sexy. Tu ressembles drôlement à Lily-Jolie dans les cas comme ça.

Evy-Sexy ? James je jure que tu as de la chance d'être saoul !

-James, je crois qu'Evy s'en fout considérablement de Lily pour le moment.

Oooh, Remus Lupin ! La voix de l'Ivresse Sage.

-Personne ne s'en fiche de ma Lily ! bredouilla-t-il dans un air faussement menaçant.

Effrayant James. Tout simplement effrayant.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, si nous sommes ici c'est pour trinquer à la nouvelle liberté de Sirius.

Je me tournai lentement vers l'heureux déshérité en plissant mes yeux. Ma voix frôla les aigus les plus élevés alors que j'hurlai :

-Vous trinquez pour la liberté de Sirius ? Vous trinquez pour la liberté de Sirius ! VOUS…

-Trinquez pour la liberté de Sirius, troisième opus, m'interrompit Déborah, visiblement ennuyée, faisant pouffer les quatre idiots qui me servaient d'amis.

Je la mitraillai du regard, attendant une quelconque explication pour cette soudaine interruption totalement humiliante et bien d'autre encore. Elle se contenta de sourire, de choper une bouteille et de s'exclamer :

-Autant en profiter ! De toute façon, dans cet état là, ils te seront peu utiles. Et puis…Vis ta vie ! Surtout qu'elle risque de bientôt s'achever…

Sa fin de phrase fut à peine murmurée mais elle me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

J'allais mourir dans d'atroce souffrance pour avoir oser fricoter avec des Gryffondors et trahir cette soumission caractéristiques des mariages arrangés.

Sans plus attendre, je pris une bouteille et bus au goulot.

J'allais mourir.

XXX

Evelyn Wanders, 16 ans, d'une riche lignée de Sang-Pur vivait, selon elle, ses derniers instants en ce moment précis. Elle fut d'abord rossée pour avoir déshonoré leur lignée puis mise sous Endoloris pour avoir émis un léger gémissement de douleur et pour finir dû s'occuper des pires besognes dans leur manoir. Bien entendu, chaque tâche accomplie était observée avec soin par la maitresse de maison et si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, un endoloris était censé le lui faire comprendre. Les repas étaient bien évidemment soutirés de son emploi du temps, remplacés par la conception des repas en question. Elle pensait fortement que son dernier jour soit celui autrefois bienheureux de Noël.

XXX

Autant dire que mes journées furent peu glorieuses, que les Doloris ne me font plus aucun effet et que je hais mes parents. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça était que ce ne fut pas mon père qui m'affligea toutes ces punitions. Ma mère s'en chargeait avec délice, se rassasiant de mes gémissements de douleur avec amour. Mais je me doutais fortement que mon père finirait par me parler. Et je me doutais également que ce ne serai pas sans dommage.

Alors quand l'elfe de maison vint me chercher pour m'emmener voir mon père, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de trembler.

Pathétique.

Enfin bref, c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai, le poing à moitié levé pour toquer, tremblante. Finalement, je frappai légèrement trois coups et ouvris la porte.

Mon père était assis derrière son bureau, ses lunettes sévèrement posées sur son nez, les sourcils froncés. Je remarquai une bouteille sur son bureau. Je plissai le nez. S'il buvait, ça ne s'arrangerait pas pour moi. Il fit un geste de la main, m'invitant à m'assoir. Avec l'air froid et détaché qu'on m'avait inculqué, je fis ce qu'il me demandait.

-Evelyn.

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce, grave et menaçante. Je frissonnai. Il ne cachait qu'à peine le dégout profond que je lui inspirai.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de juger sans preuves. Encore moins de juger en me fiant à des articles rédigés par des personnalités douteuses. C'est pour cela que je souhaiterai que tu t'expliques.

Le tout avait été dit autoritairement, le genre de ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Néanmoins, je demeurai silencieuse. Que pourrais-je lui expliquer de toute manière ? Que je les haïssais tous ? Tout ces sang-purs et leur adulation du sang immaculé de toute disgrâce. Tout ces gens, qui se disaient partie intégrante de ma famille, et qui m'avait jetée aux oubliettes à la naissance de l'héritier, ces gens qui me torturaient. Tous ces sang-purs qui me dégoutaient et desquels je souhaitais m'éloigner... Comment dire cela à l'un d'eux ?

Je retins une grimace. Ne pouvais-je pas être une jeune fille tout à fait normale, sans complexe familiale, qui respirait l'air pur imprégné de l'amour bisounours ? Ah, Déborah trouverait cela tellement ennuyeux…

Mon père finit par s'énerver de mon silence. Il secoua nonchalamment sa baguette, tout en prenant la bouteille posée sur son bureau. Il en prit quelques goulées et ses yeux devinrent légèrement brumeux. Mais, bientôt, cela ne me préoccupait absolument plus, car il agita de nouveau sa baguette.

Je sentis mon corps trembler et une douleur sans nom m'envahir. Je mordis mes lèvres, faisant perler une goutte de sang, pour m'empêcher d'hurler.

Ce n'était pas un Doloris. C'était pire.

Mille fois pire.

Et pourtant, je subis ces tortures en silence, à peine un gémissement. Tandis qu'il continuait à s'énerver…

-Répond ! Répond à ton père !

Il s'était levé, un pli de concentration barrant son front. Puis, la douleur cessa quelque peu, comme si son créateur s'en était soudainement désintéressé. Et je sentis une présence se faufiler dans mon esprit.

Non !

Remerciant mentalement les Maraudeurs de m'avoir appris cette technique, je créais une barrière dans mon esprit, protégeant mes pensées et souvenirs. Je sentis mon père forcer avec rage, mais je ne faiblis pas.

-Que caches-tu donc ainsi ! Répond !

Un silence d'agonie lui répondit. Oui, d'agonie. Car je brulais. Littéralement. Enfin, mon esprit brulait. Un feu embrouillait mes pensées, déchirait ma tête d'une douleur sourde.

Merlin, aide-moi !

D'un geste brusque de la main, il me fit voler à travers la salle, rompant le lien qu'il tentait de créer entre nos esprits. Le feu s'apaisa, lentement.

Mais je me retrouvai à me tortiller de douleur sur le sol assez rapidement.

-Tu traines avec une Sang-De-Bourbe, soit, nous l'avons accepté car Salazar l'a fait. Mais que tu traines avec ces Gryffondors, que tu traines avec Sirius Black qui est un déshonneur aux Sangs-Purs –Black ou non-, que tu passes Noël avec eux au lieu d'assister au Bal de Noël annuel qui réunit toutes les plus grandes lignées. Tu fais outrage aux Sang-Pur ! Tu es une abomination ! Tu ne peux être ma fille ! Tu es une honte aux Wanders ! Tache de t'effacer et de changer ce comportement. Ou, je te déshériterai et le nom d'Evelyn Apolline Wanders n'apparaitra pas dans notre généalogie.

-Fais-le ! Fais-le ! J'en rêve ! hurlai-je.

Un hurlement de rage me répondit. Et alors je découvris le sens réel du mot 'Douleur'.

Je ne pus me retenir.

J'hurlai.

XXX

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de la, une jeune née-moldue prénommée Déborah, se tordait de douleur, hurlant.

-Evelyn ! NON ! Salaud ! Laisse-la !

Peu à peu, la connexion entre les esprits faiblit et la jeune fille retrouva un semblant de calme. Pourtant, elle se mit à trembler et à sangloter. Ce sont des tarés ! Des putains de tarés !

Les images lui revinrent en tête et elle vit sa meilleure amie se faire torturer sauvagement par son propre père sans qu'elle puisse agir. Elle devait la sauver. Mais…Comment ? Qui ?

Et la réponse lui sauta dans l'esprit, si simple.

James et Sirius.

Mais…Comment ?

La magie, ce n'était pas pour les chiens !

Elle secoua la tête, désolée devant sa stupidité affligeante puis respira longtemps et profondément. Ses tremblements se calmèrent et elle en profita pour se lever et se jeter sur ses étagères où s'entassaient des milliers d'ouvrages. Fébrilement, elle passa la main sur la tranche de ceux-ci, lisant au fur et à mesure les titres. Grandeurs et décadences de la magie noire…Comment décrypter les arcanes du mal ?...Merlin, aussi pur qu'il se dit l'être ?...Métamorphose, les plus grands secrets ici dévoilés…Reconnaitre Cent Créatures Nuisibles et Savoir les Utiliser…La Nécromancie, tout un art…Le Transplanage et les trois D…Divinités Mythologiques et Sorcellerie, le rapp-

Brusquement, elle s'arrêta et revint sur le livre précédent. « Le Transplanage et les trois D ». Elle prit le livre et l'ouvrit au sommaire qu'elle parcourut rapidement. Elle hésita entre deux chapitres avant de sélectionner le vingt-deuxième, « Théorie Simplifiée et Pratique des trois D ». Elle parcourut le chapitre en un temps record, analysant les informations et les testant mentalement. Quand elle jugea avoir bien assimilé la théorie, et envisagé toutes les possibilités de pratique possible, elle se plaça au milieu de la pièce, baguette en main.

Destination.

Détermination.

Décision.

Elle souffla un bon coup, priant pour ne pas louper son coup, et d'un mouvement fluide tourna sur elle-même.

Persuadée d'être complètement folle.

XXX

A quelques centaines de kilomètre de là, maison des Potter, salon principal.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. James ! Ramène-toi si tu ne veux pas avoir la mort de la meilleure amie d'Evy sur la conscience.

L'interpelé arriva en courant, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Sirius, légèrement intrigué puis regarda le sol. En voyant le corps entrain de se convulser sur sa moquette rouge, il blanchit.

Par le dentier édenté de Godric Gryffondor.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin.

-Sirius ! Bouge-toi et va chercher l'essence de dictame ! Troisième placard, second tiroir, neuvième boite en partant de la gauche.

Mais Sirius restait immobile, contemplant Déborah, livide.

-Sirius !

Le hurlement de James le fit revenir a la réalité et il se précipita dans la cuisine en murmurant : « Troisième placard, second tiroir, neuvième boite en partant de la gauche. Troisième placard… » James ne prêtait déjà plus attention à lui, penché sérieusement sur le corps de son amie. D'une main, il prit son pouls et de l'autre, caressa son front trempé.

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi cette folle enfreint deux des plus grandes règles des sorciers mineurs, à savoir faire de la magie dans un environnement moldu et transplaner illégalement ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ca ? Pis y'a la brigade d'auror qui va débarquer là…Oh et bordel ! Reviens à toi ! Arrête de faire flipper comme ça, ce n'est pas bon pour le cœur, Deby. S'il te plait ?

XXX

Quelques instants plus tard, même endroit, mêmes personnes.

Avachis sur les canapés, Sirius et James respiraient enfin en regardant Déborah avaler son jus d'orange.

-Sirius ?

-James ?

-Promets-moi de me rappeler de ne jamais choisir le métier de médicomage.

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire, trop fatigué par les évènements passés. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix de Sirius brise le silence :

-Cornedrue ?

-Patmol ?

-Promets-moi la même chose.

Un rire échappa aux deux jeunes hommes alors que Déborah, auparavant perdue dans ses pensées, se relevait brusquement en criant :

-Evelyn !

Toute trace de rire disparut du visage des amis qui reprirent une mine inquiète.

-Quoi, Evelyn ? murmura James.

-Torturée ! Doloris ! Du sang. Des larmes. Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ! Elle se fait torturer ! Elle se fait torturer ! J'ai senti sa douleur, sa peine, horrible. Oh Merlin …

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, qu'elle se dépêcha de chasser.

-Qui ?

La question de Sirius n'était qu'un infime chuchotement, et pourtant, il glaça les entrailles des deux compagnons. C'était un murmure empli d'une promesse de vengeance, de mort…Un Murmure Ténébreux.

-Son père.

XXX

Pitié, pitié, pitié ! Faites que ça cesse ! Je n'en peux plus. Qu'on en finisse.

Un énième sortilège me percuta, me faisant tressauter violemment.

Je n'hurlais plus, n'ayant plus la voix ni la force nécessaire pour cela.

Je ne pleurais plus, mon corps étant complètement desséché.

Je ne sentais même plus la douleur, tellement je m'étais habituée.

Un autre sortilège, différent des Doloris, mais tout aussi douloureux me toucha, faussant ma dernière pensée. A ma grande surprise, je remarquais que j'avais encore la force d'hurler. Ce sort était spécial. Douloureux…Physiquement plus que mentalement.

Pitié ! Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus.

Sirius, Déborah, James, Remus, Peter, Regulus…

Ne m'oubliez pas.

Non ! Non, je ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensée.

Je vais survivre. Je dois survivre. J'ai tant de choses à faire. Aider Déborah, la caser avec Remus, caser Lily et James ensemble, battre Peter aux échecs, détourner Regulus du mal, emmerder Sirius. Avec une pointe d'amour.

Je ne devais pas mourir. Pour eux. Je devais survivre.

Une larme unique coula sur ma joue alors que je me soulevais du sol sous la force du sortilège. Je sentis le noir commencer à se faire plus présent. Je sentis du sang couler sur mon menton, envahir ma bouche. Je sentis un froid me glacer. Je sentis mes sens s'embrouiller.

Sirius…Je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse.

Pardonne-moi.

Je sentis plus que n'entendis une lourde déflagration et soudainement, mon corps ne frémit plus sous les assauts de mon père. Une once d'espoir me submergea. Se pourrait-il que…Je tentais de bouger légèrement pour voir mes sauveurs mais à peine avais-je tourné la tête que je m'évanouis.

XXX

-Dites-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir. S'il vous plait…

-Je ne peux pas me prononcer si tôt jeune homme…Mais…Peut-être. Votre amie aurait déjà dû succomber sous les nombreux sortilèges alors il est possible qu'elle tienne encore assez pour que nous puissions la sauver…Après, je dois vous rappeler que la conséquence de si nombreux Doloris pourrait être la…la Folie.

Sirius sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba en un bruit sourd sur le sol.

-La Mort ou La Folie ? murmura-t-il.

-La mort serait le plus favorable…chuchota douloureusement le médecin.

Déborah éclata alors en sanglots démesurés et Remus, qui les avait rejoints, se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains et commença à murmurer des choses incompréhensibles. James se leva brusquement et se mit à cogner le mur de son poing.

-Bordel mais c'est quoi ces parents ! Qui torturent jusqu'à démence leur fille ! Qui est assez salaud pour faire ça ? Mais Evy est forte merde ! Elle va se réveiller, nous faire son putain de sourire de pétasse à la con et dire angéliquement « Ben quoi ? Vous faites une de ces tronches ! » Puis elle mettra son poing dans la figure de son paternel. Mais franchement c'est quoi ces familles ! Ce ne sont que des timbrés ! Des crétins ! Des mentalement dégénérés !

Chacun de ses mots étaient ponctués de coup contre le mur. Son poing ne tarda pas à le faire frémir de douleur et à se tacher de sang. Mais il s'en fichait. Evelyn avait vécu pire. Des cons, tous des cons.

-James…Pour eux, c'est normal de punir leurs enfants comme ça…murmura doucement Remus.

-Normal ! s'écria hystériquement James. Tu trouves ça normal, toi, de torturer ta fille jusqu'à la mort ou la folie pour avoir une putain de réponse ? Pour la punir d'avoir « Sali » leur lignée ! Tu trouves ça normal !

-Non, évidemment que non mais…

-Je m'en fous ! Ce sont que des timbrés ! Mais Evelyn est plus forte qu'eux. Elle va se réveiller. Elle doit se réveiller. Elle doit se réveiller ! Vous vous voyez farcer sans ses blagues merdeuses complètement géniales ? Vous vous voyez respirer sans son rire à vos côtés ? Vous vous voyez vivre sans sa présence tantôt apaisante, tantôt emmerdante ? Vous vous voyez sans Evelyn ! Non. Non et non ! Elle doit se réveiller ! Merde !

Puis il s'écroula sur le sol, sanglotant sans retenue.

Sirius qui était resté silencieux durant tous les hurlements de James, contempla son susnommé ami. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir parler comme lui. Pouvoir crier sa rage. Sa haine. Sa douleur. Il ne put que prier silencieusement, une boule atroce dans la gorge, des larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues.

_Evelyn, s'il te plait. Tu m'avais promis. _

XXX

Mouahahahahaha.

J'adore écrire des chapitres comme ça. Pensez-vous qu'Evy va survivre ? *Nan franchement, quelle question… -'*

Enfin, bref. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Trouver vous le comportement du père excessif ? En même temps, il était aveuglé par la rage et légèrement saoul…

Enfin…Commentez, commentez ! ^^

Julia Erwelin


	10. Poufsouffle une fois dans sa vie, c'est

**IMPORTANT : J'ai reçu une review me disant que le fait qu'ils soient cousins et amoureux est écœurant. De ce fait, je souhaiterai mettre quelques points au clair. **

**Comme vous vous en doutez, il n'y a pas de nombreuses familles 100% Sang Pur. Donc, les mariages entre famille sont hyper fréquents. Y'a qu'à voir la lignée des Black. On y retrouve des Parkinson, des Crabbe etc…Ils sont tous liés d'une manière ou d'une autre. **

**Donc, si vous n'aimez pas ceci, cette fiction n'est pas pour vous. **

**Chapitre 9:**

**Poufsouffle une fois dans sa vie, ****ce n'est**** pas la mort. **

**Ou**

**Moi, schizophrène ? N'importe quoi. C'est un simple moyen de déstresser.**

-Jeunes gens…

Nous relevâmes précipitamment la tête.

-Vous êtes ici depuis 5 jours…Ne devriez-vous pas…

Devant nos têtes, le médicomage se tut. Il soupira et nous dévisagea tour à tour, longuement.

-Soit. Qui veut un chocolat chaud ?

Déborah se leva faiblement, les jambes flageolantes. Remus se releva aussitôt et passa un bras sous ses épaules pour la soutenir.

-Deby…

-Non. Rem' il _faut _que je bouge.

Sa voix était ferme, contraste flagrant avec son corps. Remus se contenta de soupirer.

-Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner.

Déborah sourit faiblement.

-De toute manière, que je le veuille ou non tu viendras.

Le lycanthrope s'autorisa un petit sourire puis ils quittèrent la salle, suivant le médicomage.

Un silence tendu envahit la pièce.

James et Sirius passaient leur journées plongés dans leurs pensées, ne tenant pas compte des diverses tentatives de leurs amis pour les faire réagir. Cela faisait cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'ils attendaient, postés devant la chambre. Cinq jours que les médicomages se relayaient à l'intérieur pour en ressortir des heures plus tard, exténués. Cinq jours que le docteur Steve tentait de les convaincre de rentrer, au moins quelques heures, pour se reposer. Cinq jours qu'ils l'ignoraient, trouvant ses propositions complètement déplacées. Cinq jours qu'ils pensaient à elle.

_Evelyn, ré__veille-toi, espèce d'idiote finie !_

XXX

-Elle bouge ! On y est presque, tenez bon !

Alors les six médicomages se concentrèrent encore plus, une fine pellicule de sueur coulant sur leur front alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux, récitant une quelconque litanie qui sauverait leur patiente.

-Plus qu'une cellule à revitaliser les amis. On va y _

- La Ferme ! s'exclama la voix tendue d'un médicomage.

Son confrère se tut brusquement et, pour faire bonne figure, catalysa plus de son énergie dans le corps de la jeune fille.

Avec un imperceptible soulagement, ils la sentirent tressauter violemment sur le lit.

_Elle revient à elle._

XXX

_Où suis-je ?_

J'ouvris faiblement les yeux.

_Où suis-je ?_

Mon corps me lançait, mes yeux me brulaient, ma tête tournait.

_Pourquoi ?_

Mes yeux papillonnèrent, aveuglés par la soudaine lumière. Je sentis une onde magique parcourir mon corps. Je tentai de fermer les doigts et fus surprise de la facilité avec laquelle j'y parvins. Puis, une douleur brusque me fit sursauter et je m'en voulus d'avoir essayer de bouger.

_Pourquoi tant de douleur ?_

Par flashs rapides, tout me revint alors.

_La Convocation. L'Alcool. La Colère._

_Les Sortilèges. La Douleur. Le Noir. _

Les images se succédèrent, violentes et horrifiantes.

_Le Sang_.

J'ai mal. Terriblement mal.

_La douleur._

Je le hais. Je l'exècre. Je le déteste. Je le maudis. Je l'abhorre.

_L'once d'Espoir…_

Sirius ! James ! Déborah !

_Puis, le Noir._

XXX

-Elle est revenue à elle…

Sirius se leva brusquement, et fonça dans la chambre, se précipitant au près du lit de sa cousine.

-Evelyn !

Silence…

- Evelyn, ce n'est pas drôle putain. Réveille-toi maintenant !

Toujours le même silence, oppressant.

-Evelyn ! Tu m'avais promis, rappelle-toi ! Evelyn !

-Jeune homme, calmez-vous enfin ! Elle a seulement dû se rendormir.

Sirius se contenta de lui adresser le regard le plus réfrigérant qu'il avait en stock avant de se tourner a nouveau vers sa cousine. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Glacial.

-Evelyn, je suis entrain d'agir comme « Un crétin de Poufsouffle » dixit Déborah alors je t'en _supplie, _reviens ! On te l'as peut-être pas dit assez souvent, mais on t'aime Evy. On est fichtrement rien sans toi. Alors nous fais pas ça et reviens parmi nous. A moins que tu ne veuilles crever Sang-Pur ? Évidemment non, sinon, toutes ces années passées à inventer, imaginer, délirer, à quoi auront-elles servies ? Alors bouge-toi ! Et reviens. Il se tut un instant avant de rajouter dans un infime murmure : _Je _t'aime. _J'ai _besoin de toi. C'est pas suffisant ça ?

XXX

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge.

Mourir en se sentant aimée, c'est plutôt pas mal non ?

Bon, c'est clair que j'aurais préféré survivre mais j'ai pu entendre une dernière fois la voix de mon Sirius adoré (Comment ça, on dirait une groupie ?), sentir ses mains saisir mon visage, et l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait. Il ne l'avait que très rarement dit aussi explicitement. Des gestes ou des mots sous-entendus, plein d'amour fraternel, oui. Mais un je t'aime frémissant murmuré ainsi, non.

_Sirius…Je suis navrée d'être partie ainsi…_

.

..

…

STOP.

Depuis quand un vivant ça entend quelqu'un lui parler, ça sent les mains de quelqu'un…?

Salazar...

Je suis vivante !

.

..

…

Je suis **vivante !**

…

..

.

Mon père va clamser. Je m'autorisai un petit sourire pas le moins du monde sadique en esprit.

Mais, dites-moi, je sais que je ne suis pas très développée mentalement mais…un vivant, ce n'est pas censé pouvoir bouger ?

Parce que moi, que nenni, que dalle, niet, nada…

…

Je ne suis pas paralysée quand même ! Comment je fais pour tuer mon père et faire chier au monde sinon ?

XXX

Avant que vous commenciez à poser des questions, laissez-moi éclaircir quelques points.

Je ne suis absolument pas détraquée. Enfin, peut-être _un peu _mais ça, c'est depuis longtemps. Vous avez pu constater par vous-même combien de neurones manquaient à mes parents pour faire _cela_ à leur fille–à savoir la torturer jusqu'à sa presque mort. C'est donc tout naturel que je sois légèrement comme eux. Enfin, comme je disais plus haut, je ne suis absolument pas folle.

Ne saviez-vous pas que dire des imbécilités et rire permettait d'alléger une situation ou bien de déstresser quelqu'un ?

Voici donc ce qui vous prouve que je ne suis pas folle. Je fais _semblant _d'être folle, pour ne pas, justement, sombrer dans la folie que me procurerait un tel choc.

Nan mais sérieux quoi.

Je suis **vivante.**

Je ne peux **pas **bouger.

Je ne peux **plus **parler.

Sirius est entrain de **légèrement **devenir hystérique et Poufsouffle.

Ça ne vous choquerait pas ça, vous ?

Alors laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose :

C'est **vous **qui êtes bizarre.

XXX

Je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Je sens des présences autour de moi, qui me parlent, me supplient, et je ne peux pas leur répondre. J'ai entendu Déborah pleurer. Je hais quand elle pleure. Je me hais d'être celle qui la fait pleurer. Mais j'ai également entendu Remus venir la consoler. Au moins, cette sorte de coma indéfini non volontaire aura apporté quelque chose d'autre que des larmes et des remords. Quelque chose de beaucoup mieux.

_L'amour.*_

Avec un sourire, toujours imaginaire, je me remémorai le jour où j'avais découvert leur amour réciproque bien que tous deux pensaient le contraire. (Comme quoi les gens à problèmes s'attirent…). Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de les traiter mentalement d'idiots, des centaines de milliers de fois.

Puis, James me revint à l'esprit. Lui et ses infinies déclarations d'amour à Lily…Sérieusement, si Lily était moins digne, ils seraient ensemble depuis belle lurette. Mais à ce moment-là, ça ne serait plus Lily. Je souris de nouveau. Ces deux là étaient de terribles spécimens (Oui, oui, c'est moi qui dis ça…) et leur histoire nous apportait de nombres fous rires.

La première claque que Lily lui avait donné me revint en tête, bientôt suivie de la tête de James après-coup. Aaah, James…

Ensuite, ce fut l'air snobinard de Sirius qui me refit surface. Lui et ses incessantes remarques narcissiques, teintées d'ironie. Lui et ses diatribes insolentes. Lui et ses débilités affligeantes…Tout ce qui faisait que je l'avais accepté comme l'un des miens, comme l'un de mes amis, comme l'un des membres de ma famille depuis le tout début. Aaah, nos coups de gueules, nos réconciliations, nos câlins bisounours…Nous étions presque pires que Déborah et moi, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Déborah, Déborah…Comment résumer six ans d'amitié solide et timbrée en quelques phrases ? Debby le pourrait surement, mais je ne suis pas elle. (Heureusement, tout de même …)

Nan, sincèrement. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour les revoir…

Et Regulus ! Merlin, comment ai-je pu le faire sortir de mes esprits ?

Regulus et moi…C'était grâce à Déborah et ses jobs foireux. Pour arranger une de ses demandes, elle nous avait casés ensemble, sachant qu'il me trouvait sympa. (Oui, oui, ça arrive qu'on me trouve sympa !) Vu que cela rassurait Sirius de savoir que je gardais un œil sur son frère, je n'avais pas trop rechigné. Et puis quand même, on parle de Regulus Black là. Le frère du canonissime Sirius Black. Vous devez bien vous douter que ce n'est pas une mocheté absolue ! Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Reg' et moi faisions semblant de sortir ensemble devant les autres alors que nous nous découvrions lentement. Une amitié a d'abord déboulé, bien vite remplacée par un sentiment plus fort…Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Un Serpentard ne tombe pas amoureux. Nous laissons ça aux autres maisons. Mais nous nous plaisions. Assez pour sortir réellement ensemble.

Mais sérieusement…Ses sourires éclatants, ses cheveux soyeux, ses baisers passionnés…Je ne sais si je pourrais m'en passer.

Aaah, Salazar ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je deviens tellement roman-poétique que ça en devient écœurant.

J'imaginai sans le vouloir la tête dégoutée, la longue tirade et le ton pincé de Déborah me disant cela.

Déborah…

Si je vous dis qu'elle me manque, que je l'aime, que je veux la revoir, et que je n'en ai rien à foutre de ressembler trop pour mon propre bien à un pauvre Poufsouffle en cet instant, me laissez-vous me réveiller ?

Éberluée, je réalisai que des larmes glissaient de sous mes paupières sur mes joues et que mes mains se crispaient brutalement.

…

Je bouge ?

…

Merlin, je vous aime !

Je **bouge **_et _je suis **vivante**.

Ce n'est pas extra ça ?

XXX

-Déborah !

L'interpelée releva rapidement la tête, les traces de larmes versées sillonnant ses joues.

-Evelyn !

Elle haussa un sourcil. Cela faisait six jours que les médicomages avaient cru la guérir, et ils étaient censés être de retour à Poudlard mais leur soudaine rage à cette évocation avait dissuadé quiconque d'insister. Et puis, ils avaient affaire à quatre des élèves les plus doués de leur promotion alors… « Si cela raffermit le lien entre ces deux maisons ennemies pourquoi pas ? » avait sagement décidé leur Directeur Adoré. Déborah avait failli répliquer qu'Evelyn et elles ne représentaient pas le moins du monde Serpentard mais, préférant mettre toutes les chances de leur côtés, s'était tue.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela faisait six jours qu'Evelyn était plongée dans le coma et aucun changement n'était attendu par les médicomages. Mais nous avions affaire à Evelyn Wanders là…

Une once d'espoir la submergea alors et sans plus attendre, elle se leva. Courant à moitié, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie de toujours et essuya les quelques larmes de ses joues. Elle s'arrêta sur le palier en pilant, respira longuement puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

-Evy !

Son cri aigu résonna longuement dans la salle alors qu'elle se jetait sur le lit de son amie.

-Déboraaah. Tu m'étouffes.

Ne tenant compte des protestations d'Evelyn, l'emo raffermit sa prise sur son amie et se mit à jurer allègrement. Elle finit cependant par la relâcher mais demeura assise sur le lit d'Evelyn. Celle-ci perdit peu à peu sa couleur rouge et eut un immense sourire.

-Merlin, si vous saviez à quel point c'est chiant de vous entendre sans pouvoir vous parler.

-Ça s'appelle un coma ma chérie. Tu es si perturbée que ça ?

-Sirius Black !

Le jeune homme, qui venait à peine d'arriver, lui fit un sourire éclatant. Puis il écarta Déborah sans ménagement et chuchota à l'oreille de sa cousine :

-On fait un câlin bisounours ?

XXX

_*Non, non, Evelyn n'est pas superfan des idéaux de Dumby non plus. XD_

Si je vous dis que j'ai littéralement adoré écrire ce chapitre, vous me croyez ?

Sérieux, passer de « noirceur dépressive » à « faisons la conne pour déstresser » pour finir par « Je fais Pouffy et alors ? » c'est super à écrire, imaginer et autre…

M'enfin, qu'en pensez-vous ?

XXX

**Merci a s-damon-s pour ses corrections et ses conseils précieux !**

Je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews ! Particulièrement **MissBlackie **qui a pris la peine de reviewer chacun des chapitres qu'elle avait manqué ^^

Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes :

**() :** _Vite continue! […] je t'admire, il te reste que de CONTINUER! :* :* :* _Waouh ! Tu peux pas imaginer comment ta review m'a fait planer ! Tu m'admires, t'adores cette fic, tu veux la suite, tu re-adores ? Merci !

**Pouk Pouk Pouki **: Concernant sa relation avec Regulus, plus d'info ici et dans le chapitre suivant. ^^ Concernant ses jouets, ce ne sont que des personnes qui servent à l'amuser. Elle le redit dans le chapitre prochain. Sirius « l'embrasse » quand il est saoul et pour lui redonner ce qu'elle lui a donné. Les persos sont hystériques, je veux bien l'avouer, xD Mais je suis tout de même contente que tu les trouves marrant.

**Kissme53 : **Vivement la suite ? La voici ! xD Je suis ravie que ça t'es plu. Comme tu l'as deviné, ce chapitre était plutôt « émotion ». ^^

**Merci à Kysila, Sayu-love et Shakinem pour leur ajout aux Story Alerts. **

XXX

Votre dévouée,

Julia Erwelin.

**NOTE :** **Je dispose d'un compte Facebook sous ce pseudo ainsi qu'une adresse e-mail: ****j****u****.fr**

**Vous pourrez y retrouver les dates de publications estimées, peut-être même des extraits de chapitre. Je répondrai certainement aux reviews anonymes ****là-bas (car sur les chapitres cela prend trop de place…xD) ****… Ainsi qu'à toutes vos questions. Ou presque. ;D**

**Disons que c'est un moyen pour que vous soyez à jour, au courant de tout etc...**


	11. La Vie me déteste indubitablement Ou Qua

**Avant de vous offrir ce 10****ième**** chapitre, je souhaiterai répondre à la review de Mimi. Les autres RAR se situent à la fin du chapitre. **

**Chère mimi, j'espère que tu comprendras que pour moi, écrire est la plus belle chose qui existe. Pourquoi donc copierais-je l'œuvre de quelqu'un qui a mis son temps, son cœur et une partie de lui-même dedans ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne et j'espère que tu le comprendras. Ensuite, si ma fiction ressemble à une que tu as déjà lu, je suis désolée de faire si peu preuve d'originalité…**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, **_**Bonne Lecture !**_

**Chapitre 10 :**

**La Vie me déteste indubitablement**

**Ou**

**Merlin & Voldy ont obligatoirement trop forcé sur le Whisky. **

Les professeurs sont cruels, sans pitié et totalement sadiques. D'accord, nous sommes quatre des élèves les plus doués –quoique moi, c'est simplement en potion, en D.C.F.M. et en runes- mais était-ce réellement nécessaire d'exploiter les connaissances qui seront demandées aux examens de fin d'année ET aux A.S.P.I.C.S. ? Était-ce réellement nécessaire de nous infliger 60 centimètres de parchemin dans chaque matière pour des devoirs d'une importance capitale aux difficultés toutes aussi capitales ? Était-ce réellement nécessaire ?

Et puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je devais en plus subir la colère des Serpentards. Voyez-vous, mes très chers condisciples n'ont que très peu apprécié toutes ces récentes informations divulguées par la Gazette et ils ont évidemment estimé nécessaire de me le faire ressentir. Comprenez donc par là, les coups-bas les plus scandaleux dignes de Salazar lui-même, le mépris le plus total et, inévitablement, les rabaissements quotidiens. Au moins à présent, je sais ce que ressent Déborah depuis des années.

Mais, comme la Vie me déteste indubitablement, elle ne s'est point contentée de ces deux problèmes-là. Il a fallut qu'elle en rajoute une couche. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, _trois._

Vous vous souvenez quand je déblatérais nombre d'inepties sur les miraculeuses beautés et gentillesses de Regulus ? Vous vous rappelez donc que je pensais ne pas pouvoir m'en passer à présent ? Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas pour lui. Monsieur m'avait quittée à peine avais-je posé le pied dans le château. Ce qui était un peu déstabilisant… Évidemment, la raison de ce brusque revirement de relation n'était que limpide…. Mes parents avaient naturellement porté leur attention sur l'épineux problème des Sang-Purs. A savoir moi, mes relations, moi, mes convictions, moi, ma santé trop forte pour la réussite de leurs plans tordus et…Moi. Aaah, que mon père doit regretter le jour où Lucinda Sorwell est tombée enceinte pour la première fois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette rupture m'avait touchée plus que je ne me l'avouai. N'empêche, une relation datant d'environ un an et demie, c'est toujours dur à surmonter… Mais ne retombons pas dans cette nostalgie mélancolique qui m'avait affligée pendant les trois premières heures de mon nouveau célibat. Qui ne semblait pas chagriner tant de monde que cela. _Suis-je censée surmonter cette douleur démesurée seule ? Abandonnée, délaissée ! Alors que je vis une de mes plus terribles pertes ! Oh, quel monde ignoble où ceux qui se disent vos amis ne se souviennent de vous que lorsqu'ils vivent des moments critiques… _Non, décidément, la rupture ne m'a pas fait que du bien. Je suis en train de tourner Déborah.

Enfin que disais-je déjà ? Ah ! Il semblerait que mon récent célibat ne chagrine pas plus que cela mes amis et autres. Une dénommée Lisa Turner avait sauté sur _mon _Regulus à l'instant même où il finissait sa phrase m'informant que lui et moi, c'était fini. Déborah m'avait lancé un truc du genre « Toute façon, je pouvais plus le blairer ce futur Mangemort en puissance ». Remus avait esquissé une moue légèrement désolée et avait murmuré un petit mot de consolation avant de se tourner vers Déborah. (Ces deux là s'étaient nettement rapprochés depuis ma « Presque Mort ». Merci qui ?) James m'avait donné une tape amicale dans le dos en s'exclamant : « Tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un Black. » Exclamation à laquelle Sirius avait grimacé. Celui-ci s'était contenté d'un navré murmuré du bout des lèvres mais son visage affichait clairement son soulagement. Franchement, il exagère. Regulus n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Bon, d'accord, il semble qu'il se soit mis à la Nécromancie en compagnie de Rogue et que ses soirées dans la salle commune de Malefoy ne soit pas si innocentes que ça mais…Il ne peut pas être _si _mauvais, non ? (_Qui_ pense extrêmement fort que je suis _tellement _naïve ?)

Enfin, Regulus n'était que le problème numéro trois sur cinq. Le prochain est beaucoup plus…violent, sanglant et…problématique. Flippant même.

La réaction de mon père.

XXX

Mais vous savez-quoi ? Là, ce n'est pas le _number one_ de mes problèmes.

Rapidement, j'inspectai le demi-cercle qui s'était formé devant moi.

_Lestranges, Malefoy, Black filles, Wikes, Rogue, Mcnair, Parkinson, Nott…_

Toute la tribu quoi. Alors que mes yeux se posaient sur mon dernier opposant, un frisson me parcourut.

_Regulus._

Et moi qui croyais qu'il n'avait rompu que par obligation familiale. Écœurant, vraiment. Je détournai le regard et fixai Rogue. Ce dernier m'avait toujours haïe pour mes résultats en potion. Monsieur craignait pour sa première place. Pathétique. Néanmoins aujourd'hui, il me semble plus terrifiant que pathétique….

En voyant que tous possédaient leur baguette en main, je déglutis silencieusement. Ne laissant rien paraitre, je fis fleurir un sourire hypocrite sur mes lèvres.

-Hey !

Côté discussion, j'ai fais mieux. Un horrible sourire étira les lèvres de Lucius Malefoy.

-Evelyn Wanders. 16 ans. Serpentard. (Il s'arrêta un instant puis continua :) Traine avec la Sang-De-Bourbe Déborah Lorenza, même année et même maison. Joue avec des proies, masculines et féminines de chaque maison. Fiancée de Théophile Nott et petite amie de Regulus Black.

-_Ex_-petite amie, intervins-je nonchalamment. Avec un pincement au cœur, je remarquai que la voix de Regulus s'était élevée en même temps que la mienne, du même ton.

-Soit. Ex-petite amie de Regulus Black. Une sorte de traitre a son sang qui demeure avec des Gryffondors tels Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et James Potter. Ai-je cité suffisamment d'impuretés pour que tu comprennes ta situation ?

Rapidement mon esprit analysa la situation, créant, au fur et à mesure, les mensonges parfaits pour démentir toutes ces informations. Ou du moins, les adoucir. Puis, je répliquai :

« Les Black étaient, jusqu'à présent, une digne famille dont tout les membres était purs. Discuter avec Sirius Black n'était jusqu'alors pas un méfait de Première Catégorie. De plus, tous connaissent la haine farouche qui nous oppose, ce qui rend ces accusations infondées et injustes.

« Les Pettigrow sont une riche et noble famille. Il n'y a aucun mal à avoir une relation amicale avec eux. Les Potter ont une renommée qui n'est plus à faire et ceux malgré leur tendance à considérer les êtres inférieurs comme du même statut que nous. De plus, Léopold Lupin est un expert financier, sollicité dans le monde entier par les sorciers les plus éminents. Ceci règle un premier point.

Je m'autorisai une légère interruption avant de poursuivre :

« Les _jouets, _comme on les surnomme, sont de simples personnes que nous nous amusons à martyriser. En acceptant de devenir nos jouets, ils se dénigrent eux-mêmes. Pour nous, ce n'est que pur amusement. _Vous _préférez torturer les gens, _nous _préférons les martyriser psychologiquement.

« La raison de ma rupture vient de perdre tous ses fondements, ajoutai-je avec un regard en sa direction. Mes fiançailles avec Théophile ne sont pas officiellement prévues avant la fin de notre scolarité. Et, vous devez avouez que Théophile ne se réserve pas exclusivement pour moi. Ce qui me donne l'entière liberté d'agir comme je l'ai fais. Concernant Déborah….C'est une fille utile. »

Je clôturai mon monologue ainsi et me maudis instantanément.

De un, si c'est ainsi que je souhaite me révolter des Sang-Purs…Ce n'est pas gagné. De deux, je viens de faire comme si j'adhérai à tous leurs idéaux. De trois, si Déborah entend cela, je vais y passer… Et pour de vrai cette fois…

Fébrile, j'attendis leur réaction. Un sourire malveillant étira les lèvres de Malefoy qui ouvrit la bouche.

XXX

Mon nom est Déborah Sharia Lorenza et je déteste Evelyn Wanders. Tout comme Sirius Black ici présent. Tenez, y a qu'à écouter des bribes de ce qu'il dit pour en être persuadé.

«Evelyn Wanders ! Comment peut-on être aussi STUPIDE ? Espèce de ver de terre vivant ! Déborah ! Ta Gueule ! Je _sais _que c'est une insulte minable mais face à la minable dont on parle, ça ne change fichtrement rien ! Franchement comment quelqu'un peut foutre en l'air près d'une décennie de rébellion en **un **monologue ? Je la haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis. »

Oui, oui, c'est bien Sirius qui vient de frôler les aigus les plus incroyables en hurlant cela. Moi aussi cela m'a étonnée au départ.

Voyez-vous, je ne pensais pas que les cordes vocales d'un homme pouvait supporter des aigus aussi aigus. Comment ça je me répète ? Merlin, vous avez raison. Merlin, suis-je incapable au point de ne pouvoir faire une phrase sans répétition ? Et Evelyn qui me répète toujours que c'est la moindre des choses…

STOP.

Je n'aime pas Evelyn, je ne dois pas oublier.

Mais franchement, comment faire pour ne pas l'aimer ? Ou même, faire sembler de ne pas l'aimer?

Evelyn, c'est…Des fous rires. Des imbécilités. Des chaudrons à faire exploser. Des élèves à faire chier. Des journées à remplir.

Evelyn, c'est indescriptible.

Mais, sérieusement, **qui **traite sa soi-disant meilleure amie de «Fille Utile » ?

Un minimum de respect, même si je ne suis qu'une fille impure qui salit le monde et Serpentard de sa présence, serait le bienvenu non ? Et puis, qui est assez con pour croire à des mensonges aussi pourris ?

Ah oui.

Les Mangemorts ne sont pas réputés pour être intelligents_._

Mais…Si elle n'avait pas menti ? Si elle le pensait vraiment ? Elle semblait drôlement sure d'elle quand elle avait dit cela…

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et me retins de me la taper contre le mur. J'aime le sang, mais je préfère celui des autres.

Franchement, ne pensez-vous pas qu'Evelyn pense vraiment cela ? Que je suis une _fille utile ? _Après tout, je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe et, même si ma présence sur Terre les écœure, ils en usent considérablement. Qui d'autre qu'une sale impure pourrait accomplir les taches qu'ils rechignent à faire ? Personne, vous l'aurez compris.

Donc, pour Evelyn, trainer avec moi est tout à son avantage.

Je ne suis qu'une fille utile.

Et pourtant…

Tous ces fous rires, tous ces regards complices, tous ces plans foireux, toutes ces expériences uniques que l'on avait vécus ensemble ! Putain, j'ai même été jusqu'à _transplaner_ illégalementpour elle ! Oui, oui, j'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention au règlement de l'école mais…Là, c'est le Ministère quoi. C'est plus du même niveau.

Revenons-en au problème principal : Evelyn.

Vous pensez qu'elle le pensait aussi fort que je crois qu'elle le pense ?

Mais…tout _ça _ne pouvait pas être factice.

C'était ancré en moi, c'était six ans de ma vie. C'était nous, envers et contre tous.

Contre ces idéaux familiaux, contre les imbéciles de Mangemorts, contre les privilèges.

Toutes ces soirées passées à délirer, à imaginer, à tester, à inventer, à pleurer… Elles ne pouvaient être qu'un jeu, qu'une page d'un livre. C'était tout un roman qui avait bercé six ans de nos vies communes et dix ans de la sienne !

Ça ne pouvait pas être…_Rien._

Pourtant…En la voyant dire ces choses qui contredisaient tout ce qu'elle prétendait penser.

Raaaaah.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ toujours moi ?

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais qui ait tellement déplu à Merlin pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi ?

XXX

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais qui ait tellement déplu à Merlin pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi ?

D'accord, je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec mon frère. Je n'ai pas spécialement été sympa avec mes parents non plus mais…Depuis quand on juge sur ce genre de chose ? Si on le faisait, la moitié des gosses seraient maudits à vie… Moi la première, je l'avoue. Enfin, peut-être pas. Déborah était un spécimen intéressant concernant cette théorie.

Bref.

Je crois qu'il y'a beaucoup plus important pour le moment.

Et je crois aussi qu'ils ont rien gobé à ce que j'ai raconté.

Pourtant, ça semblait si parfait. Je contrais toutes leurs accusations, tout en les acceptant. Je les déviais, les retournant en ma faveur. Ce n'est pas super Serpentardesque ça ? En tout cas, je pense que ça ne leur a pas plu.

Toute la petite troupe avait dégainé les baguettes et me fixait hargneusement. Toute ? Non ! Un petit et irréductible Mangemort restait encore et toujours immobile. (NDA : _Pardon, pardon ! Il __**fallait **__que je la mette quelque part. Question de mental ! XD)_

Regulus Black, à ma plus grande surprise.

Et Malefoy aussi, accessoirement. Mais Lucius avait l'air d'être de mon côté depuis le début… Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Ça fait à peine vingt secondes que j'ai finis mon discours et cinq environ qu'il a ouvert la bouche.

_Condamnation ?_

-Evelyn…

_Rédemption ?_

-Oui, c'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Un rictus amusé releva imperceptiblement les lèvres du blond. Le reste de la troupe s'était crispée, prenant mal ma tentative d'humour. Seul Regulus semblait amusé. Rien ne le trahissait, à part la petite étincelle dans ses yeux si profonds que j'avais appris à décrypter. Néanmoins, je doutais légèrement…Était-il réellement amusé ? Ma tentative d'humour était réellement pitoyable. Ah ! C'était peut-être ça. Peut-être était-ce de la pitié qui brillait dans ses yeux ? Non. Quand il s'apitoyait sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose, ses traits étaient légèrement plus détendus et il ne mordillait pas sa lèvre… STOP. Il mordillait sa lèvre ? Bon sang…Serait-ce possible qu'il éprouve des…_remords ?_

Merlin, faut p't'être pas trop abuser sur le Whisky…

Parce que là, ça frôle l'inimaginable.

_Regulus Black éprouvé des remords._

Autant dire que Déborah est une hippie, que James est à fond sur la Reine d'Angleterre et que Remus n'est pas du tout complexé par son problème capillaire !

Regulus dut remarquer l'insistance avec laquelle je le dévisageai puisqu'il haussa hautainement un sourcil. Son geste semblait crier « Pour qui tu te prends à _me _regarder ainsi ? ».

Sale prétentieux narcissique à la…

Je jure beaucoup pour une fille, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pourtant, j'ai l'infime –Que dis-je !- grandiose impression que ce n'est pas la fin de cette vulgarité.

-Ce que nous voulons, ma très chère ?

Bouse de Nargol. Je l'avais presque oublié lui.

-Exactement, ce que vous voulez. Mon petit cœur.

Un autre sourire, insignifiant, rehaussa ses pommettes.

-Que dites-vous de…

ENDOLORIS !

Le sort fusa, si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps d'éviter

Je grinçai des dents alors qu'une décharge douloureuse traversait mon corps.

-Narcissa ! aboya Lucius. Qu'avais-je dit ?

-Tu as vu comment elle te parle ! répondis la blonde pâle…qui avait dangereusement tournée au rouge.

-Lui ai-je fais la moindre remarque concernant ceci ?

Sa fiancée resta dignement silencieuse. Remarquable, franchement. Faudrait qu'elle m'apprenne à faire cela si un jour elle en a marre de m'envoyer un sort à chaque fois que nos routes se croisent…

-Exactement. Alors d'où t'octroies-tu le droit de la torturer ?

Narcissa grinça des dents mais offrit un sourire désolé à son promis et répondit :

-Ce genre de chose ne se reproduira plus.

-J'y compte bien, lâcha froidement son dévoué.

Femme soumise, même avant le mariage ? Pathétique. Cela ne m'arrivera jamais. Je le jure !

-Mais revenons-en à toi, chère Evelyn.

Je lui souris, et attendis la suite…Qui ne vint pas. Quoi ? Le mec il ne sait pas parler si on ne lui pose pas de question ? C'est lourd quand même.

-Je suis toute ouïe, cher Lucius.

Il se rapprocha de moi, lentement. Dangereusement même. Sa main effleurait du bout des doigts sa baguette. Dois-je m'enfuir en courant ? C'est ce que tout Serpentard ferait…

Mais Lucius arrivait trop rapidement et près de dix baguettes étaient pointées sur moi.

Comment sortir de ce pétrin, sans se faire charcuter, sans se faire reléguer au rang d'ennemi (j'veux pouvoir profiter de mon lit !) et sans perdre toutes mes chances de me rebeller ?

C'est moi ou cette question est pleine de contradictions ?

Son souffle chaud chatouilla ma peau alors qu'il susurrait au creux de mon oreille, sa baguette posée sur mon bras gauche :

-Savais-tu que le Lord recrute ? Et qu'il est énormément intéressé par toi ? Un caractère de feu, une santé de fer, une résistance aux sortilèges écœurante, un art pour les potions rivalisant avec celui de Rogue… une Sang-Pur perfectionnée dans le mensonge et la trahison pour son avantage…

Il s'interrompit.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est prêt à accepter tes fréquentations et tes rebellions. _Il _est près à te faire sienne. D'ailleurs, tes fréquentations lui seraient bénéfiques. Et, toi, qui excelle dans le mensonge, tu pourrais t'en proclamer Reine après avoir trahi ceux qui croient en toi pour la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sa main releva la manche de mon pull et délicatement, il effleura ma peau laiteuse de sa baguette. Une forme sombre sembla se tracer sur celle-ci. _Un Serpent._

-Acceptes-tu l'offre du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

**Fin du Chapitre 10.**

XXX

Tadaaaah.

J'avoue avoir bien aimé écrire ce chapitre après le bug des quatre premières pages- il m'a fallu deux semaines pour les écrire !- passé. Je crois que toutes vos reviews ont été une énorme motivation.

Et puis, c'est le chapitre **10. **J'ai toujours aimé écrire ce chapitre-là. Pour moi, c'est **the **chapitre qu'il faut réussir parce qu'après, je me promets de continuer le fic, coute que coute ! XD Donc voila, que vous continuez à lire cette fic ou non, **je l'achèverai !** Bref. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et, est-ce que les changements de POV pas vraiment concrets vous gênent ? Dites le moi surtout! J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire les incertitudes, doutes et émotions de Déborah… Ce n'était pas évident…

Bref, **merci **à tous pour vos reviews et tout ! Je vous **aime ! **XD Bisous Bisounours à tous !

Julia Erwelin.

PS : Le Chapitre 11 prévu pour Vendredi prochain. Il est déjà achevé et est plus court que celui-ci mais je ne peux pas le continuer…Question de suspens. xD

**RAR :**

**Pouk pouk pouki : **_Je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'éclaircir un minimum. Comme tu as pu le constater, cette histoire est légèrement tordue/complexe et tu ne comprendras pas tout dès le premier instant. ^^ Néanmoins, ne t'excuses pas. Tu étais en droit de poser des questions. En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que finalement, tu aimes bien. Evy, nous la retrouvons dans ce chapitre avec plus d'emmerde que jamais comme tu as pu le constater ! xD Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !_

**Merci à love06 pour son ajout aux story alert ! **

**Egalement merci à Miss Blackie, N'étoile et Delrya pour leurs reviews superbement superbes. x)**


	12. Quand Remus flippe, ca fait flipper

_**Note : **__Je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre le weekend prochain ! Toutes mes excuses mais, je suis en vacances et ma meilleure amie vient passer la semaine chez moi ! ^^_

_J'essaierai de poster dans les jours qui suivent si j'arrive à écrire et corriger le chapitre d'ici là…_

_PS : Désolé, j'ai voulu posté Hier mais le site ne fonctionnait pas…' _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, _

_Bonne Lecture ! ^^_

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Quand Remus flippe, ça fait flipper**

**Ou**

**Quand Déborah a besoin de son Tout, c'est que j'ai vraiment déconné**

Remus accourut vers nous, l'air extrêmement angoissé. Sirius cessa immédiatement de jurer et de frapper le mur et se tourna vers lui. Le lycanthrope ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma.

Ses yeux exprimaient une immense incompréhension. Il semblait être ailleurs, dans un autre monde.

-Remus !

Le nom avait claqué. Sèchement.

Cela le fit revenir sur Terre et ses traits se durcirent instantanément.

-Excusez-moi. C'est juste que…que…

Sa voix s'étrangla.

Qu'avait bien pu mettre Remus dans cet état là ? Remus qui était incroyablement fort, résistant grâce à sa lycanthropie – qui était également la plus grande consommatrice de ses forces.

Le mot « DANGER » brillait en lettres de feu dans mon esprit.

Remus ne paniquait pas pour un rien. Il était sage, calme et posé dans toutes les circonstances. Ou presque.

Mais là… Il était pale. Extrêmement pale. Presque autant qu'après une pleine lune. Ses yeux semblaient ébahis. Toujours pas remis de l'étrange spectacle qu'ils semblaient avoir vus. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir à tout instant.

Le mot ne faisait plus que briller simplement dans mon esprit. Il résonnait partout, l'enflammant complètement.

Je me rapprochai de Remus, l'angoisse me tordant le ventre.

Et si…Et si Evelyn avait eu des ennuis ?

Je savais que j'aurai dû la rejoindre. Affronter ces crétins à deux aurait été beaucoup plus intelligent. Ça ne l'aurait pas aidée socialement parlant, mais, après tout, ne souhaitait-elle pas se débarrasser de cette société qui l'entourait depuis sa naissance ? Enfin…Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, ceci était ses intentions. Mais, après son dernier récit, je doute de tout.

M'empêchant de trembler, je posai une main sur son épaule et lui adressai un regard encourageant. Je me remerciai mentalement de savoir contrôler mes tremblements quand j'entendis la voix de Remus s'élever. Distante, tremblante, effrayée.

-Le Lord Noir veut recruter Evelyn.

Gros Silence.

Puis j'éclatai de rire. Soulagée.

Rire qui s'éteignit lorsque je vis l'air traumatisé de Sirius.

Quoi, ne me dites-pas qu'il croit a cette idiotie ? Pourquoi, _Merlin, _pourquoi, Voldemort aurait-il besoin d'Evelyn ? Surtout en connaissant Evelyn quoi. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre à se faire enrôler par un grand mégalomane sang-puriste.

-Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

Un infime murmure.

Sirius.

Les yeux de Remus se brouillèrent. Comme s'il souhaitait à tout prix ne jamais vouloir répondre. Immédiatement, mon cœur se contracta.

Quelle connerie avait encore fait Evelyn ?

XXX

Quelle connerie avais-je encore fait ?

Pourquoi, _par Salazar, _les mangemorts étaient-ils crétins au point de ne pas décerner une réponse ironique?

Nan parce que, s'ils ne savent pas reconnaitre l'ironie dans « Mais volontiers, mon cher ! » dit avec un grand sourire de pétasse effrontée… Je les plains quoi… Même Déborah n'est pas désespérée à ce point !

Bref, revenons-en à Lucius.

Les yeux brillants de satisfaction, ses lèvres plissées en un sourire mauvais, il susurra :

-Je savais que tout ce que racontait Skeeter n'était que des inepties.

Il me lâcha brusquement, enlevant sa baguette de mon poignet. Il toisa ses compagnons, son rictus toujours scotché aux lèvres puis scanda fièrement :

-Accueillez comme il se doit la nouvelle recrue du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

XXX

Mon univers s'écroula.

La raison qui me faisait sourire s'évapora.

Je me sentais trahie, corrompue, utilisée.

_Six ans._

Six ans de mensonges, six ans de comédie, six ans d'amitié à sens unique.

Tu étais mon tout et mon rien. Un tout qui me complétait. Mais aussi mon rien quand rien n'allait plus. Tu étais mon tout et mon rien. Tu étais unique. Tu étais toi.

Et pour moi, cela valait tout l'or du monde.

Mais maintenant…

_Trahison. Mensonge. Peine. Trahison. Mensonge. Peine._

Je retins les larmes qui manquaient de déborder et me dégageais de l'étreinte rassurante du lycanthrope.

Nous étions meilleures amies. Nous, c'était à la vie à la mort.

Ce _nous _ne pouvait pas être factice.

Il ne pouvait pas être que le premier acte d'une longue pièce.

Nous, c'était ma vie. Nous, c'était six ans, d'amitié, de rire, de larmes, de joie, de tristesse.

On avait tout vécu ensemble. On était parties de rien. On avait atteint un tout.

Ça ne pouvait être un _ça_, que l'on raconte en deux phrases.

Nous, c'était des centaines de pages, des milliers de paragraphes, des millions de mots, des milliards de lettres.

Je me mis à courir, ne faisant attention à ceux qui m'entouraient, les bousculant pour avancer.

Ils n'étaient rien. Et j'avais besoin de mon tout.

Je hurlai dans mes pensées, le nom de mon amie. Priant pour qu'elle me réponde.

Si elle le faisait…

Tout cela n'aura été qu'un grand n'importe quoi. Qu'une erreur de jugement. Qu'une phrase mal entendue.

_Réponds-moi !_

_Evelyn !_

_J'ai besoin du Tout._

C'était insensé. Je le savais. Elle avait répondu favorablement à Lucius. De quelle autre preuve avais-je besoin pour comprendre que tout n'avait été qu'un simple moment passager ?

Qu'elle allait m'oublier. Que je n'avais servi qu'à occuper ces six dernières années. Que les Maraudeurs n'avaient servis qu'à s'amuser continuellement. Que ses plans n'avaient été que pour les retourner contre nous après.

Je cédai au sanglot, continuant à chercher frénétiquement Evelyn.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, laissant des traces noires de khôl sur ces dernières. Mais qu'était un maquillage ruiné face à une amitié perdue ?

Si elle avait jamais existé…

_Evelyn !_

Je sais que je ne sers à rien. Je sais que la Vie m'a maudite. Je sais que je suis chiante à toujours me lamenter. Je sais que mes diatribes insensées te saoulent. Mais s'il te plait.

_J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de nous. J'ai besoin du Tout._

XXX

-Accueillez comme il se doit la nouvelle recrue du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Des hoquets de surprise lui répondirent. Dont le mien.

_Bordel, il y avait vraiment cru !_

Je croisai le regard de Rogue, furieux. Celui de Bellatrix, épouvanté. Et…Celui de Regulus.

_Perdu. Empli de remords. De honte. De peine. De rage._

Putain….Me dites pas qu'il pense que c'est de sa faute ! L'imbécile.

Faut que je fasse quelque chose. Qui me sauvera et rassurera ce crétin.

-J'espère qu'elle sera digne de…continuait Lucius.

Un grand éclat de rire l'interrompit.

Le mien, vous vous en serez doutés. Et avant que vous commenciez à vous interroger, **oui**, c'est le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me sortir de cette merde. Je ne suis franchement pas douée, je sais. Mais là, faut que j'enchaine alors on débattra la dessus une autre fois.

-Lucius, Lucius, Lucius… répétai-je, l'air faussement désolé. Qui eut cru que les Mangemorts étaient si stupides ?

Sa bouche pendait dans le vide, toute trace de satisfaction envolée.

-Vous croyiez sincèrement que j'allai accepter l'offre complètement inintéressante de votre maitre ? Comme si j'avais besoin de _lui_ pour être la Reine du Mensonge, m'exclamai-je, appuyant dédaigneusement sur le « lui ».

Tout le monde pâlit….verdit…rougit…Bref, un vrai potager. Aaah, merci Déborah. Tes cours de « Cassage Professionnel » me sont bien utiles finalement.

-Lucius, je te croyais plus ingénieux que les autres pourtant. N'est-ce pas pour cela que votre maitre t'a chargé de la responsabilité des recrutements à Poudlard ?

Les traits du blond en question se durcirent….Comme s'il réalisait à peine que mes phrases étaient pleines de sous-entendus insultants.

-Je crois que tu viens de faillir à ta première mission. **Je refuse. **Tu as compris ? Ou bien je dois répéter encore une fois pour que ton petit cerveau comprenne bien ? Et surtout, ne demande pas _pourquoi._ Surtout, ne rajoute pas « Je comprends. Je te laisse tout de même le temps de réfléchir ». Parce que je ne réfléchirai pas. **Je refuse. **Je ne serai pas le chien de ce mégalomane que vous idolâtrez comme un dieu. Je ne tuerai pas des gens parce qu'il me l'ordonne. Encore moins, _pour le plaisir. _Parce que moi, j'ai un minimum de cerveau. Parce que moi, je n'ai pas de maitre. Parce que moi, j'_emmerde_ les Sang-Pur.

J'avais craché ces mots.

Des mots emplis de toute cette haine que je réfrénais depuis des mois.

Des mots emplis de vérité.

Des mots qui allaient causer ma mort. Certainement douloureuse.

Car je ne pense pas imaginer les dix Doloris fusant vers moi...

STOP.

Depuis quand les Doloris c'est vert ?

**XXX**

Mouahaha. J'adore cette fin.

Vous inquiétez pas, Sirius va en avoir vraiment marre qu'elle se fasse attaquer et va s'en occuper. :D Mais je vous dis pas comment. P

Bref, merci a **Kalahane **pour son ajout au story alert.

**Pouk Pouk Pouki : **_Tu sais trop pas comment j'ai adoré ta review. xD C'est exactement la réaction que j'attendais, alors… J'espère que les évènements au dessus ne t'ont pas déçu et que la suite te plaira autrement ! ^^Le Suspens…J'aime ça, comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué ! xD Heureusement que les différents POV ne te gène pas, car ils risquent d'être fréquents. Bref, merci pour ta review ! _

**LoveMalfoy : **_Tout d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo ! xD Et je te suit à 100% pour Malfoy…(L) xD Ensuite, je suis vraiment super contente que tu aimes ma fiction et que tu la trouves différente des autres. J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup Regulus alors j'aime bien l'insérer dans cette fiction ! ^^Ensuite, pour le plagiat, je crois l'avoir lu…Pourtant, je peux assurer que je ne l'ai lu que seulement après avoir vu la review de Mimi. Mais…Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de ressemblance, à part le fait qu'ils soient cousins. Tu ne penses pas ? Bref, je te remercie grandement pour ta review ! A bientôt !_

**Anonyme Préférée xD : **_Moi, ton auteure préférée ? T'exagères pas un peu ? / Comme tu l'avais deviné, Evy n'a pas accepter l'offre de Voldy. Tu tiens à Debby ? Ah non… xD Nanan, je ne commenterai pas le fait que tu ais cliqué sur « Send Review »… *Se pète de rire avant de se rappeler qu'elle fait pareil. Le rire s'étrangle*…Bref, me mettre dans une phrase avec JKR ? O.O Le rêve ! xD J'espère pouvoir un jour atteindre ce statut… *Rêve ma fille, rêve*. Re-bref. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura autant plu. :D_


	13. Regarde ou ça nous mène…

_**Coucou à tous ! Je suis navrée pour le retard mais ma beta était énormément occupée ce weekend et ne dispose d'internet que la nuit. ^^' M'enfin, le voici quand même votre chapitre 12 ! D'ailleurs, le 13 devrait m'être envoyé, corrigé, demain donc vous l'aurez comme convenu Vendredi. ^^**_

_**RAR à la fin du chapitre.**_

_**Bonne Lecture,**_

**Chapitre 12 : **

**Regarde ou ça nous mène…**

**Ou**

**Quand James est persuadé qu'Evelyn a reçu un coup à la tête. **

STOP.

Depuis quand les Doloris c'est vert?

PITAIN.

Les tarés ! Ils ont rien dans le crâne ou quoi ? Des Avada Kevadra. A Poudlard.

Je sortis précipitamment ma baguette et, essayant de reculer le plus possible, créai cette protection magique qui catalysait le trois quart de mes forces. Sirius me l'avait enseigné après Noël. Il l'utilisait quand ses parents le punissaient d'un quelconque acte. D'accord, il n'avait jamais précisé si cela fonctionnait avec les sortilèges de la Mort mais… Autant essayer non… ?

Sérieusement, des _Avada Kevadra…_. Je les savais avides de sang et de mort mais…A ce point…. Ne suis-je pas censée être une des recrues en vue par leur Maitre ? Ils sont prêts à subir son courroux alors qu'il me désirait intensément juste parce que je les avais…_insultés_ ?

Plus franchement…Est-ce normal d'avoir ce genre de pensées alors qu'on va mourir ?

XXX

_Evelyn. _

_Pitié._

_Je…Je m'en fous si je ne suis qu'un jouet. _

_J'ai…j'ai besoin de toi, merde !_

_Pitié._

_Evelyn…_

XXX

Sérieux les gens : je vais mourir, très certainement dans cinq secondes, et tout ce dont à quoi je pense est « _Est-ce que le Lord Noir va les punir ? » _

Je sais pas moi…Je ne devrais pas penser à Regulus? Ou à Sirius, James…Déborah ?

…

_Déborah._

Elle doit me haïr. Me détester. Penser que je n'ai été qu'une p*tain de manipulatrice. Que je n'ai fait tout cela que pour mon avantage…

_Déborah._

Comprendra-t-elle un jour ? Comprendra-t-elle que ces six années passées en sa compagnie étaient le plus beau cadeau que la Vie a pu me faire ?

Si seulement je pouvais…_m'excuser. _Supplier son pardon. Lui hurler de ne pas m'en vouloir.

_Déborah._

_Déborah._

_Pardon._

XXX

_Pardon._

PAUSE.

Pardon ? Qui peut me transmettre ses pensées ainsi ? Et qui s'excuserait ?

PLAY.

_Evelyn !_

Bordel. Pardon…Pardon pour quoi ?

Tout n'avait été qu'un jeu. Tu t'en étais rassasiée. Pourquoi t'en excuses-tu ?

En hurlant de rage, je continuai ma course qui me mena dans les cachots. J'entendis un rire horrible s'élever dans les airs.

_Bellatrix._

En fonçant vers l'origine du bruit, je me maudis.

Pourquoi vais-je là-bas ? Elle doit être entrain de manifester sa joie de recevoir une nouvelle recrue. Evelyn va se mettre à hurler de rire comme une hyène avec elle. Cet idiot de Regulus va se pencher pour l'embrasser. Lucius Malefoy va auréoler de son sourire mauvais. Les autres…Resteront plantés autour d'eux un sourire sadique aux lèvres, comme toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Une voix, douce et autoritaire…Lily Evans. _Idiote ! _Depuis quand fait-elle ses rondes aux cachots ? Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti le besoin d'intervenir ! Foutus Gryffondors.

En maudissant les Gryffondors et leur courage à la noix, je me précipitai vers les lieux.

XXX

LILYYYY EVAAAANS ?

Oui, ça c'était le genre de cri silencieux qui perturbe tout votre cerveau et qui vous laisse hagard.

Nan mais sérieusement, de tout Poudlard, c'est _elle _qui vient me sauver ?

Putaiiiiiiiin.

D'accord, c'est une bonne élève, assez sympa et tout et tout mais… Si un seul de ses cheveux se trouve arraché, James va nous faire une **crise. **Et, le genre de crise qui est super dure à calmer…

-Qu'est-ce que vous… –La jeune fille s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'elle me vit. Avec des machins verts fusant vers moi, que je ne nommerai pas pour mon mental, à deux doigt de me terrasser…– BOUGE-TOI !

Euuuh….J'veux bien moi. Mais ça ne nous poursuit pas les sorts ? *Qui vient de penser que je devrai plus faire attention pendant les cours ?*

A peine pensai-je ça qu'ils s'évaporèrent juste devant mon nez.

XXX

Respire Déborah, respire. Tu ne viens pas du tout de sauver la _vie _de ta meilleure amie. Pas du tout. Tu ne viens pas du tout d'utiliser un sort non-connu de la population sorcière, à Poudlard, risquant d'attirer ainsi des membres du ministère, pas du tout. Tu ne viens absolument pas de couper le rire complètement exalté de Bellatrix. Absolument pas !

Oh Merlin. Je suis trop _cool. _

(Savourez les amis, ça sera l'unique et dernière fois que j'aurais une pensée aussi positive !)

Mais maintenant, je fais quoi ?

XXX

C'est quoi ce _binns ?_

_Des Avada Kevadra qui disparaissent ? Sérieusement ?_

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'écria Bellatrix, folle de rage.

Oh Merlin, j'ai régressé au point de penser comme Bellatrix. Je me fais pitié, très sérieusement les gens, je me fais pitié. Mais vraiment…Comment les sortilèges ont pu disparaitre comme ça ? Qui a pu les faire disparaitre ?

…

Déborah !

Ah oui. On ne vous avait pas dit, mais Déborah elle est super douée pour inventer des sorts. Et un jour, elle a créé un sortilège qui permet de faire disparaitre n'importe quel sort. La classe non ?

Donc, résumons. Si les sortilèges ont disparu, ça veut dire que quelque Déborah a lancé le sort et qu'elle se trouve dans les environs. Je sais, ma logique est totalement éblouissante. Si Déborah est là, j'ai une chance de survivre. Alléluia !

Mais pour l'instant, occupons-nous d'Evans et des tarés devant moi.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! –Deuxième opus de Bellatrix, savourez.

-J'en sais rien. Depuis quand les Ava_

-Vous avez lancés des sortilèges de la mort ?

…Qui vient juste de gueuler ça ? Que j'aille dire à ces neurones de bouger plus rapidement la prochaine fois.

Oh… Lucius.

Aucun besoin de s'inquiéter donc. Cette faculté de compréhension (d'une lenteur abominable) n'est que tout à fait normal pour _eux. _

-Vous savez ce que ça vous aurait couté d'avoir fait cela ici ? s'exclama le blond.

-Ta gueule Lucius. Elle est en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte. Profitons que la préfète des lions soit dans les vapes pour nous casser.

Je jetai un vif coup d'œil à Evans et remarquai, qu'effectivement, la courageuse lionne se tenait tremblante contre le mur, à deux doigts de trépasser. Et c'est censé être à Gryffondor ça… ? Surtout, ne répétez pas à James cette dernière phrase. Je tiens à la vie.

Finalement, je regardai Regulus. Ce dernier me fixait, d'un regard pénétrant. Au bout d'un instant, il murmura :

-De toutes manières, Evelyn est merdique en enchantements.

Je grinçai des dents. Il le remarqua et un sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres. Je m'approchai brusquement de lui et susurrai, effleurant presque ses lèvres.

-Petit con. Toutou fidèle à un mégalomane. Puis-je te rappeler que l'élève merdique dont il est question t'a donné des cours…Imaginons donc _ton _niveau.

Regulus me regarda furieusement avant de sourire méchamment :

-J'ai évolué et dépassé le stade des _Wingardium Leviosa._

En disant cela, il effleura mon buste de sa baguette.

-Tous ces sorts minables que tu m'as appris sont, depuis longtemps, largement dépassés. Tu aurais eu cette occasion là également si tu n'avais pas foiré ta vie.

Mon visage s'empourpra de colère.

-Encore heureux que tu ais dépassé le stade des _Wingardium Leviosa _! crachai-je avant d'ajouter : De plus, j'ai réussi ma vie plus que tu ne le feras jamais !

-Dit celle qui prévoit sa rébellion depuis neuf ans et qui n'a rien fait de remarquable depuis.

Il s'éloigna finalement de moi, les yeux brillants de moquerie.

De stupeur, j'ouvris bêtement la bouche. _Il savait ? _

Sur un dernier sourire moqueur, il s'exclama :

-Concernant les sortilèges….Tu sentiras bien assez vite que j'ai raison.

Puis il disparut du cachot, les autres Serpentards à sa suite –qui me lancèrent d'horribles regards noirs… Rapidement, seuls restèrent Lucius et Lily en ma compagnie… Ainsi que Déborah, sauf que je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve exactement. Cependant, j'étais peu attentive à leur présence à mes côtés. La dernière phrase de Regulus flottait dans mon esprit.

_Tu sentiras bien assez vite que j'ai raison._

Que voulait-il…

Je m'interrompis brutalement en sentant un horrible coup me martyriser le ventre. _D'où ça vient ça ! _Légèrement perturbée par la douleur provenant de nulle part, je mis un certain temps à réaliser qu'un liquide poisseux s'écoulait le long de mon abdomen. Précipitamment, je soulevais ma chemise tachée par le sang. Un cri d'horreur m'échappa, se répercuta sur les parois du cachot.

XXX

-Putain, putain, putain de bouse de Servillius. Tu ne peux pas faire plus gaffe à toi ? Tu promener, seule, dans les cachots ! Le soir ! T'es complètement inconsciente !

-J'suis à Serpentard…, murmurai-je faiblement.

-Tu ne t'es même pas défendue ! Tu t'es approchée de Regulus ! Tu l'as laissé te toucher ! T'es complètement chtarbée !

-Depuis quand tu connais ce mot toi ? m'enquis-je en souriant faiblement puis, sans faire attention aux flots de paroles de mon interlocuteur, j'ajoutai tristement : Je ne pensais pas que Regulus me ferait du mal…

-Tu les avais tous devant toi ! Tous ! Et au lieu de dégager en vitesse comme quiconque l'aurait fait, tu as fais de l'_humour ! _Tu as _ironisé _une _putain _de question _mortelle. _Tu nous as rendus fous ! Tu as fais peur à _Remus. _Tu as fais s'évanouir James. Tu…tu…

-Je suis géniale ? proposai-je avec un léger sourire.

-Oui ! Enfin…Non !

Ha ! Perturbé ! Mission réussie.

-Et là…là tu pisses le sang mais tu fais de l'humour ? T'es vraiment, complètement, irréfutablement _bi-za-rre ! Folle ! Conne ! Débile ! _Tu fais que faire flipper les gens. Tu ne…

- Punaise, je me vide de mon sang là. Tu m'engueuleras une autre fois.

_Pas tout à fait vrai, étant donné qu'on attend juste que Pomfresh arrive avec les soins nécessaires… Mais Sirius étant Sirius, il ne le réalisa pas. _

Sirius resta un instant bouche bée avant de poursuivre :

-Tu répètes mes phrases à ton avantage ! Tu…T'es putainement de culoté ! Tu ne réalises pas, pas vrai ! Tu ne réalises pas que nous, on est complètement torturé quand tu t'embarques dans une emmerde ? Que nous, on s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là. Qu'on se dit que si on avait bougé plus vite, on n'en serait pas là ? Que…

A partir de sa troisième phrase, je dus fermer brusquement les yeux, sentant les larmes pointer.

Evidemment que je sais. Même que je m'en veux. Vous êtes toujours à veiller sur moi, à vous rendre parano _pour moi_. A vous récolter des emmerdes _pour moi. _A mentir _pour moi. Pour moi, pour moi, pour moi. _Pour des rêves de rébellions pieux, pour des rêves de gosse, pour des rêves. Comme si ça allait marcher. C'était voué à l'échec depuis le départ. C'était n'importe quoi. Pourtant, j'ai insisté. J'ai continué les emmerdes. Et ils ont continué à me protéger. Encore et encore. _Pour moi. _ A-t-on jamais vu plus égoïste ?

Sirius interrompit son engueulade quand il vit une larme perler sur ma joue.

-Tu…Tu pleurs ? s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

-Je suis désolée, Sirius. Tellement désolée, hoquetai-je.

Ses yeux prirent la forme de cercles parfaits.

-Tu. Es. Désolée ?

-Pardon, pardon. Pardon pour les emmerdes. Pardon pour les mensonges. Pardon pour _tout. _

-Evy, tu te rends compte, n'est-ce pas, de ce que tu es en train de dire ?

-Surtout, tu te rends compte que Déborah est entrain de déteindre sur elle ? s'exclama James qui se tenait derrière Sirius, les yeux tout aussi écarquillés.

-Regarde où ça nous mène… Des attaques, des sortilèges interdits, des malentendus, des larmes…C'est voué à l'échec Sirius. Il vaut mieux…Tout arrêter. Je vais redevenir la gentille petite fille à papa, je vais vous abandonner, je vais trainer avec les Serpentards… Je…

Les quatre personnes autour de moi se concertèrent du regard, un air horrifié sur le visage.

-Elle a reçu un coup sur la tête… Rassurez-moi, elle en a bien reçu un ?

-Je suis navrée, James. Mais je crois que c'est son cerveau normal qu'elle vient de nous dévoiler.

-Mais je vous emmerde ! Sérieusement, vous ne réalisez pas ? Je suis un poids ! Je vous attire des ennuis, je vous fais mentir, je vais fais avoir des regrets, je vous fais flipper, toujours et encore… Toujours des _je, _des _moi…_Je suis tellement _égoïste. _

-Retenez-moi ou je la massacre.

-Sirius, faut la comprendre. Ça doit être dur de réaliser qu'on a 50 de QI. C'est le contrecoup, ça va passer…

Remus foudroya ses meilleurs amis du regard avant de se retourner vers moi, l'air complètement ébahi-ému-amusé.

-Evelyn, tu n'as jamais pensé que si on faisait tout ça… C'est parce qu'on t'aimait vraiment et qu'on _voulait_ le faire ?

Je baissai légèrement la tête mais Sirius me la prit en main et rapprocha son visage.

-T'y as déjà pensé pas vrai ?

Son souffle chatouillait mon nez, me faisant sourire imperceptiblement.

-Évidemment.

Ses traits s'étirèrent en un sourire rassuré. D'une voix hésitante, Déborah prit la parole :

-Où est le problème alors ?

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit plus encore.

-Justement. Il n'y a _aucun _problème. Evy va continuer à nous faire chier, et nous réciproquement, et ce pour longtemps. Néanmoins, nous seuls sommes autorisés à la faire chier. Donc, pour empêcher les éventuels écarts dans notre décret, il faut qu'Evy sache se défendre !

Mon sourcil haussé et ma grimace offusquée ne sembla pas le déranger, et c'est tout pompeusement qu'il déclara :

-Pour ce, j'inaugure les Cours de Défenses Intensifs _spécial Evelyn Wanders ! _

Trois exclamations lui répondirent, dans des tons bien différents. Imaginez donc James, criant de désespoir, sentant les responsabilités lui tomber dessus, ainsi que Déborah, s'exclamant de joie, réalisant la disparition prochaine des courses-poursuites dans le château et, pour finir, la mienne.

_Horrifiée._

Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi ? Vous verrez avec les cours _Made in Sirius. _

XXX

Prochain chapitre, retour de l'humour et Sirius qui s'active enfin ! ^^ Question stratégie. Le reste viendra après. (Comprenez le reste comme vous voulez xP). Mais…Retour également du père ! Et de Regulus, mais bon, lui il finit par devenir un habitué. ^^

Au fait, j'ai fais une sorte de… plan concernant la suite de la fic et, d'après mes estimations, cette fiction devrait faire dans les 20 chapitres + un épilogue. Cela vous convient-il ? xD

Breffouille.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13 et laisse la place aux RARs.

**LoveMalfoy : **_Le palmarès d'auteur sadique ! Merciiii ! Haha. xD Nan, plus sérieusement, je suis tout à fait en droit de faire ça. Même si après vous me haïssez. Parce que c'est fun. (Les fins sadiques hein. Pas que vous me haïssiez…) Je suis contente que tu préfères mon histoire ^^ Ouaip, LoveLestrange c'était bien aussi. Mais Malfoy c'est mieux ) Je t'embrasse et espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! ^^_

**Anonymeuhhd'amouuureuh : **_Ma chérie, comment pourrais-tu me faire chier avec tes reviews ? Je les adooore. ^^ Merci de continuer à me suivre ainsi, ça fait superbement plaisir ! Oooh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux bien être une de tes auteurs favoris ) xD Evidemment que tu es gentille ! Me mettre dans la même phrase que J.. Aaaaah, je t'aime. Et moi, j'espère te ravir jusqu'à la fin et surtout, ne pas te décevoir. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ^^ Bisouuus. OOOH, au fait ! Merci pour ta review sur Ton Destin Est Entre Ses Mains. C'était bien toi hein ? Merci d'adorer, franchement ! _

**Pouk Pouk Pouki : **_Coucou ! Ouiouioui, c'était bien Vert. Heureusement que Déborah était là hein ? J'espère que cette idée (l'intervention de D) t'aura plu ^^ Tu sais, j'ai fortement songé à utiliser un de tes sortilèges mais, si ça ne te dérange pas, je les réserve peut-être pour plus tard. xD Parce qu'ils me font marrer. J'espère que la décision de Sirius concernant Evelyn t'aura satisfaite ^^ Il commence à se bouger t'as vu ? ) Bref, merci pour cette review et… à bientôt ? Bisous !_

**A Vendredi ! (Normalement… xD)**

**Bisous,**

**Julia E. **


	14. Les Cours de Défense Intensifs

**Chapitre 13:**

**Les Cours de Défense Intensifs et les engueulades qui vont avec**

**Ou **

**Quand Evelyn est la pire idiote que la Terre n'ait jamais connu. **

-Un _expelliarmus_ ? Sérieusement ? m'exclamai-je, narquoise.

Sirius me foudroya du regard.

-Je dis, tu fais. Et ce, sans commentaire.

Je restai silencieuse, mes yeux répondant suffisamment à ma place. Cependant, lorsque je vis son regard plus qu'insistant, je soupirai et fis ce qu'il me demandait. D'un vague geste de la main, j'effectuai le sortilège demandé, en informulé. Avec un regard satisfait, Sirius contempla la baguette s'envoler dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle retomba sur le sol, Sirius perdit son sourire appréciateur. Il se tourna vers moi, son regard m'électrocutant profondément.

-Pourquoi est-elle retombée ?

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire innocent :

-Tu ne m'as pas dit de la ramasser.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, peu dupe.

-Quand tu lances un sortilège de désarmement, tu n'as pas le réflexe de rattraper la baguette ?

Je soupirai.

_Merlin, comment avait-il deviné aussi vite ?_

Comme s'il avait entendu, il m'offrit un sourire étincelant de _modestie. _Puis, réalisant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait, il soupira.

-James ?

-Ici, professeur Black !

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire.

-Il faut _tout _reprendre.

Son ami hocha la tête d'un air entendu et poursuivit :

-Des bases au niveau de septième année.

-Keuuwaaa ? On est en sixième année les gars !

Sirius répliqua d'un ton mordant :

-Parce que tu crois que tes adversaires en sont restés au niveau de leur année ?

J'hochai négativement la tête, quelque peu dépitée.

-Nous avons jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques. Grand Maximum.

Pâques ? Trois mois ? Niveau de septième année ?

_Merlin, je vais clamser !_

XXX

-Ne positionne pas tes genoux ainsi ! Replie davantage tes avant-bras ! Pas comme ça le mouvement de baguette ! Fais… STOP.

Hargneuse, j'essayai de retenir ma fureur et fis ce qu'il me demandait.

-Quoi, encore ?

_Vingt _interruptions en même pas une heure ! Et c'est ainsi depuis environ un mois. Quelqu'un m'explique ?

-Quoi encore ? fustigea-t-il, si tu t'appliquais mieux, je n'aurai pas à t'interrompre !

-Peut-être que tu enseignes tout simplement mal ou que tu es trop obtus pour te rendre compte des progrès ! crachai-je, ne supportant plus ces infinies remontrances.

-Si j'enseigne si mal que ça, pourquoi continues-tu à venir ? susurra-t-il, blessé dans son orgueil.

_Parce que sinon Déborah me trucide purement et simplement._

-Peut-être parce que tu m'y obliges ! lançai-je avec une ironie mauvaise.

-Soit, te voici libérée ! Navré d'avoir voulu t'aider, cria-t-il.

-Pauvre con, murmurai-je en sortant à grands pas de la salle.

XXX

Je suis la pire idiote que la Terre ait connu. Que Merlin, et surtout Sirius, me le pardonne. Mais, avouez que ça fait fichtrement bien de gueuler. C'est fou ce que ça libère la pression.

-Evelyn ! s'exclama une voix plutôt rauque.

-Quoi ? aboyai-je envers Si…Regulus ? Je sentis une vague de rage me traverser et je m'exclamai : toi ! Comment oses-tu revenir me parler ?

Il m'avait blessée, autant physiquement que _psychiquement. _J'avais confiance en lui, et ce malgré tout. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne me ferait rien. Et il m'avait trahie. Vulgairement trahie.

Pourtant, il revenait ainsi, avec un simple « Evelyn ». S'il pense que c'est aussi facile que ça, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Très profondément.

-Evy…

-Pour toi ça sera Wanders, lâchai-je froidement.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent de doutes quelques instants.

-Evelyn… Je suis désolé.

J'éclatai d'un rire dénué d'humour et murmurai glacialement :

-Génial pour toi. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

-Evelyn, écoute-moi, s'il te plait.

Je soupirai longuement, fermai les yeux et frottai mes tempes.

-Tu as cinq minutes, finis-je par murmurer.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, surement pour réorganiser ses pensées, puis finit par s'éclaircir la voix et commencer d'un ton calculé:

-Je ne suis qu'un con, incapable de me créer ma propre vie. Je suis celle qu'on m'a choisi, sans m'opposer. Je sacrifie des amis, je sacrifie des envies… Je sacrifie tout ce qui m'est cher juste pour plaire à ceux qui dirigent ma vie. Pour satisfaire ces mêmes personnes, je dois m'enrôler dans des projets périlleux dans lesquels je n'ai aucune conviction. Des projets, bien loin de mes idéologies. Mais moi… Je ne suis pas comme toi, ou comme mon frère. Je ne sais pas dire non, abandonner, fuir. Pour vous retrouver, te retrouver… Toi qui… Toi sans qui… –Sa voix oscilla à la fin de sa tirade, comme s'il ne savait que dire. – Te retrouver toi, tout simplement. Toi en entier.

Il hésita un instant puis se pencha tout doucement vers moi. Ses lèvres effleurèrent délicatement les miennes avant de se poser avec passion. D'abord rigides, mes sens commencèrent peu à peu à s'enflammer et s'embrouiller. Mes lèvres entreprirent de se mouvoir avec les siennes lorsque je réalisai ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Doucement, mais fermement, je reculai. Mes lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées et mes joues semblaient rougeoyées. Je respirai profondément afin de m'éclaircir l'esprit et, d'une voix peu assurée, murmurai :

-Non…Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. C'est fini Reg'. _Pardon. _

Je me mordillai doucement la lèvre, tout en reculant à une distance raisonnable. Le beau brun évitait mon regard, la mâchoire crispée.

-Regulus, regarde-moi…

J'esquissai un geste pour caresser sa joue mais, finalement, fis retomber mon bras le long de mon corps. Sans tenir compte de son mutisme, je poursuivis d'une voix troublée :

-Nous, ça a duré trop longtemps. Et ce n'était pas _juste. _Tu es un futur serviteur de la magie noire et moi, je fais tout pour m'en éloigner. Ce depuis mes sept ans. Tu dois comprendre, Regulus. Nous deux, ça appartient au passé.

Lentement, il hocha la tête. Il releva finalement cette dernière et je pus croiser son regard. Bouleversée par ce que je vis à l'intérieur, je fis un pas en arrière. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et murmura simplement :

-Adieu alors…

_On ne peut pas…demeurer amis ?_

Cette question mourut sur mes lèvres. C'était pure sottise de penser ou dire cela.

-Oui. Adieu.

Regulus passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en me fixant tristement. Finalement, il décrocha son regard du mien et poursuivit son chemin. En passant près de moi, sa main effleura la mienne. Pour une dernière étreinte.

Alors que l'écho de ses pas disparaissait, une unique larme s'écoula le long de ma joue.

Tomber amoureuse est une folie de l'esprit.

A ne jamais répéter.

XXX

-Evelyn ? murmura doucement ma meilleure aime.

-Quoi ? répondis-je, la voix brisée.

-Tiens, Froggie vient de déposer cela.

Froggie, c'est ma chouette. Elle fut ma première amie. Froggie ne devrait pas être autorisée à m'envoyer des lettres de _lui. _C'est trop dangereux pour elle. _Et pour moi. _

Quelque peu terrifiée par le bout de parchemin, je le fis tourner dans mes mains, rechignant à l'ouvrir. Finalement, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon frère Théodore.

Impassible, il discutait avec ses amis, ayant de temps à autre un léger sourire. Sentant qu'on le dévisageait, il inspecta les alentours d'un regard glacial et finit par tomber sur moi. On s'affronta quelques instants du regard puis il abandonna. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la lettre entre mes mains et un immense sourire vicieux s'étala sur son visage. _Connard. _Même si mon frère ne se mêlait pas de mes affaires, il se rassasiait avec un plaisir évident de mes emmerdes. _Double-Connard. _Je l'inspectai rapidement et vit qu'il n'avait pas reçu de lettre. _Triple-Connard._

Finalement, je me levai de table, laissant Déborah en plan. Sortant de la Grande Salle, je ne la vis pas se précipiter vers James, un air de conspiratrice scotché au visage. Je ne remarquai également pas deux paires d'yeux me suivre attentivement. Deux paires presque identiques. Où se reflétait le même sentiment. _Le Désespoir. _

XXX

Evelyn Wanders, 6ème Année,

Serpentard, Grande Salle,

Poudlard.

Ces quelques mots était élégamment tracés en encre verte sur l'enveloppe. Frémissante, je fixai les lettres si semblables aux miennes. J'examinai doucement ses _d_ qui étaient identiques aux miens. Je me remémorais, lorsqu'enfant, je passai des heures à améliorer mon écriture dans l'espoir d'avoir un jour la même que mon père…Un amer gout de regret m'envahit. J'avais aimé mon père. Et maintenant ? Je tremblai, faisant tourner l'enveloppe dans mes doigts, ne pouvant me résigner à l'ouvrir. Qu'avait-il à l'intérieur ?

_Condamnation ou lettre de Formalité ?_

_Dangereuse ou inoffensive ?_

-Tu devrais l'ouvrir, souffla quelqu'un derrière moi.

-J'ai peur James. J'ai si peur.

-Je sais Evelyn, je le sais. Mais tu dois l'ouvrir. Sinon, ça te tortura longtemps de l'intérieur.

_Comme Sirius, _avais-je envie de murmurer. Sirius qui contemplait, plus jeune, des heures durant les lettres envoyées par ses parents. Lettres qu'il finissait par bruler. Toutes. Sauf celles de Regulus –lorsqu'il n'était pas encore à Poudlard. C'étaient des lettres attentionnées, pleine d'admiration envers le grand frère protecteur qu'il avait si longtemps été. Jusqu'à ce que Regulus montre clairement le chemin qu'il avait _choisi. _Mais, même là, il s'inquiétait secrètement pour lui. Aurais-je fais de même envers Théodore s'il m'avait témoigné un semblant d'amour fraternel ?

-Evelyn, Sirius ce n'est pas toi. Cesse de penser à cela, de te comparer à lui, à son…à leur histoire. Et comme tu n'es pas lui, tu vas ouvrir cette lettre, la lire, jurer contre ton père et la brûler si besoin il y a.

Un soupçon de sourire éclaira mon visage. Autant l'avouer, à force de côtoyer deux rebelles, souvent défaitistes, James était devenu superbement doué en consolation et remonteur de moral.

-Fais-le pour moi James. Ouvre-la.

-Hors de question. Et puis, d'après Sirius, je porte la poisse. Ça ne fera qu'empirer ton cas.

Mutine, je m'exclamai :

-Mais Sirius, ce n'est pas moi.

Ebahi, James me fixa quelques instants avant qu'un énorme sourire prenne place sur son visage.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que vous n'êtes pas si différent. Il n'y a que vous pour retourner mes propres arguments contre moi.

Je ne fis que lui adresser un clin d'œil et lui tendis l'enveloppe. Puis fermai les yeux. Avec un soupir magistralement théâtral, il la saisit et entreprit de l'ouvrir… Après un instant de silence stupéfiant, j'ouvris doucement un œil. En voyant la tête de James, je me précipitai vers lui, effarée. Alors que je parcourrai rapidement le contenu du regard, un grand O de stupéfaction prenait place sur mon visage. Je fermai brusquement les yeux.

_Satisfaction ou Horreur ?_

_Remords ou Indifférence ?_

_Comment réagir quand la mère qu'on hait meurt par notre faute ?_

-James…James, je suis une meurtrière.

Ahuri, il me fixa quelques instants. Puis ses traits se durcirent et il me dévisagea furieusement :

-Tu es la pire des idiotes que la Terre ait jamais connu Evelyn, tu le sais ça ? Comment oses-tu te dire meurtrière alors que tu fuis depuis toute petite les _véritables _meurtriers ? L'acte qu'ils ont accompli montre que tu as fais le bon choix Evy… Tu te vois, vêtue de noir avec un masque d'argent, tuant quiconque se trouve sur ton chemin pour lui prouver qu'il a eu tort de la faire ? Evelyn, reprend-toi merde ! Tu divagues complètement là !

-James…Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Ils ont tués ma mère parce que j'ai refusé de les rejoindre et parce que je les ai insultés. Qui dit qu'ils ne continueront pas ? James, je sacrifie des vies, des innocences, et je _vous _tourmente simplement pour accomplir quelque chose d'impossible !

-Ce n'est _pas _impossible. Sirius a réussi, grinça-t-il.

Désespérée, je m'exclamai :

-Tu l'as dit toi-même James ! Sirius ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas son courage, sa flamme, ses ambitions… Je tue des gens pour arriver où je souhaite. Je suis un _monstre égoïste de la pire espèce. _Je suis même plus horrible que ces foutus _mangemorts !_

A peine avais-je eu le temps de réaliser que sa main fusait vers ma joue et qu'une douleur cuisante l'endolorissait. Bouche bée, je portai ma propre main à ma joue que je frottai doucement. James me scrutai, les yeux exorbités, le visage rouge de fureur.

-Ne dis plus jamais cela ! Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?

Peu à peu, la colère m'envahit. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

_Pour ton meilleur ami, sombre idiote !_

Chassant mentalement la voix moqueuse de mon esprit, je toisai James de haut.

-Je dis et fais ce que je veux. Tu ne peux m'empêcher de clamer la vérité !

Puis je tournai les talons et, dans un mouvement de cape très _roguien_, m'avançai dignement vers les cachots.

-Evelyn ! s'écria James.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas, mais tendis tout de même l'oreille.

-Evelyn Wanders ! Tu penses clamer la vérité, mais j'espère pour toi que quand tu réaliseras la fausseté de tes dires, il ne sera pas trop tard.

Je m'immobilisai soudainement. _Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que… _Je me retournai brusquement et vis que James me jaugeait du regard, toujours aussi furieux qu'avant. Je demeurai silencieuse, le regardant fixement. Son air furieux se dissipa peu à peu, et un air doux prit sa place.

-Sache aussi qu'on sera toujours là pour toi, malgré tes innombrables conneries.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je dus cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour qu'elles disparaissent.

-James…, murmurai-je d'une voix étranglée.

-Mon dieu, Evy ! C'est moi l'émo ici, reprend-toi ! s'exclama gaiement une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et fis un immense sourire à Déborah, accompagnée de Remus, qui me le retourna. Elle s'approcha et me fit un long câlin.

-Je t'aime mon Evy-nouchette ! s'écria James, retrouvant son air gamin et se joignant à notre étreinte.

Je grimaçai.

-Je préférai encore Evy-Sexy…

James se dégagea et demanda, stupéfait.

-Je t'ai déjà appelée comme ça moi ?

J'hochai affirmativement la tête.

-Ouaip, même que t'as eu de la chance d'être bourré.

-Oooh ! C'est le jour où tu tournais émotionnellement _Pouffy _à cause de Sir' ?

Je grimaçai de nouveau au souvenir : c'était une remarque dont je me serai bien passée. James éclata de rire, suivit de Remus qui se fit tout de même plus discret. Le cerf hoqueta quelque chose du genre « _Evy-Pouffy…Trop dément…Comme Sirius !...Mouahaha… » _mais mon regard noir le calma instantanément. Il reprit difficilement son souffle et parvint à bafouiller :

-En parlant de Sirius…Faut vous…Réconcilier. Ça ne lui va pas d'être fâché contre toi. Ça nuit à son teint.

En disant cela, il se mordit les joues, mais ne put résister et repartit dans un fou rire. J'échangeai un regard consterné avec Déborah mais notre léger sourire démentait notre réaction indifférente.

Je pris James par le bras et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle.

Maintenant, occupons-nous de Sirius. Parce que, il faut l'avouer, notre dispute était stupidement stupide. Et, accessoirement, parce qu'il me manque.

XXX

-Siriuuuus !

-Evy tient à te dire…

-Qu'elle est la pire conne…

-Que la Terre n'ait jamais connu…

-Et aussi que c'était…

-Complètement stupide…

-De se disputer aussi fortement pour ça.

-Je rajouterai aussi…

-Quelque chose qu'elle pense fortement…

-Mais qu'elle est trop digne pour avouer…

-Qui se résume au fait que tu lui manques.

-Et qu'elle est désolée.

Derrière les deux nigauds qui gesticulaient de manière tout à fait ridicule, j'observai Sirius, un léger sourire timide étirant mes lèvres. Vous l'aurez certainement deviné, les deux ridicules en question sont James et Déborah. Je n'avais jamais précisé qu'une certaine alchimie circule entre eux ? C'est vraiment flippant…. Je revins au problème d'origine et scrutai Sirius. Ce dernier souriait devant l'enthousiasme de nos amis. En entendant les deux dernières paroles de ceux-là, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. J'avais d'ailleurs moi-même sursauté intérieurement face à leurs dires…_ Etais-je donc si transparente que ça ? _Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens, et rapidement, un doux sourire fleurit sur son visage. Il s'approcha et me fit un des câlins bisounours dont il avait le secret avant de murmurer extrêmement bas :

-_Excuse-moi. _Sa voix, vibrante et rauque, me fit frissonner. Je rougis légèrement, heureusement cachée par son épaule. Il me sourit puis reprit plus fort : Prête à reprendre les cours et l'énorme sadisme dont je fais preuve durant ceux-ci ?

J'eus un sourire mélodramatique.

-Hélas, trois fois hélas, je ne vois comment faire autrement !

De longs rires retentirent auxquels je me mêlai. En sortant de la Grande Salle, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Merlin m'en avait vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs…

-**Evelyn !**

Et que, visiblement, ce n'était pas terminé, songeai-je en me tournant vers Théodore, un air impassible sur le visage.

XXX

Voila pour le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^ et que la longueur vous convient également.

Théodore est un personnage que j'avais totalement délaissé, alors le voici de retour ! Pour un ou deux chapitres seulement je pense… xD Pour la mort de leur mère… Ce n'était pas prévu. La lettre du père, oui. Mais son contenu, doublement non. ^^'

Dans le chapitre prochain, la romance entre nos deux chéris devraient pointer légèrement son nez. Ou du moins, les sentiments qui la débutent. ^^

Bisous,

Julia Erwelin.

**RAR :**

**Celuikineveupaetrenommé : **Coucouuu ! Super enchantée que tu ais adoré :D J'espère que les CDI ne t'ont pas déçu et que ce chapitre t'as également plu ^^ Alors merci pour ta review sur mon OS ! Ça fait vachement plaisir que tu m'aimes autant P J'espère continuer à te satisfaire ^^ A Vendredi prochain ! Bisouuus.

**Pouk Pouk Pouki : **Bah ouais, elle est balèze mon OC xD Nan, plus sérieusement, je crois que je vais devoir réfréner mes impulsions meurtrières en tout genre pour que Evelyn garde un brin de crédibilité. C'est qu'une humaine. xD Pour la longueur de la fiction… 30 chapitres ? 25 ? Je peux m'arranger pour 21 chapitres, un prologue et une ode à mes revieweurs chéris d'amour ! Marché conclu ? )

**A Vendredi Prochain ^^**


	15. Un Semblant d'Amour

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je tiens à remercier ****s-damon-s,**** ma fidèle beta qui trouve le temps, malgré la tonne de travail qu'elle a, pour corriger ma fiction !D'ailleurs, je pense ****changer mon jour de publication ! ****Le ****Dimanche ****serait plus simple pour ma beta qui aurait ainsi le temps de le corriger durant le weekend. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. **

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 14:**

**Un Semblant D'Amour**

**Ou**

**Quand Sirius se met à déconner pour oublier**

-Evelyn ! scanda violemment Théodore.

Impassible, je me retournai et le scrutai.

-Quoi ? sifflai-je.

-C'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas si égocentrique, Mère serait toujours en vie !

_Que je le pense ? Ok. Qu'on me le dise ? Crevez._

Derrière moi, James grinça des dents et Sirius s'exclama très discrètement « Leur mère est morte ? ». Je ne me formalisai pas de leurs diverses réactions et répondis glacialement à mon _frère._

-Je suis navrée du décès de notre mère, et j'aurais souhaité une mort plus clémente pour elle. Mais, en aucun cas, tu ne peux insinuer que c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai rien fait, sinon choisir le chemin que prendra ma vie !

-Si tu étais restée docile et avait accepté d'arpenter la Voie que nos parents te créaient, nous n'en serions pas là !

-Je suis désolée de ne pas vouloir suivre les ordres d'un monstre.

-Cesse de l'insulter ! La mort de mam...mère ne t'a pas suffi ?

Remarquant le lapsus, je le dévisageai longuement et me rendis compte que ses yeux brillaient anormalement. S'il y avait quelqu'un que Théodore aimait, c'était bien notre mère. Et je venais de la lui enlever. J'eus alors un pincement au cœur. Il avait beau me haïr -et c'était réciproque- c'était mon frère. Et je m'en voulais de lui faire subir cela. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, ne tenant pas compte de ses regards haineux. Je déposai une main sur sa joue et la caressai doucement.

-Je suis désolée Théodore. Vraiment.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à l'étreinte que je lui proposai. Je l'enlaçai doucement et caressai ses cheveux. Il semblait crispé et tremblait légèrement. Je resserrai mes bras, songeant avec amertume qu'il avait fallut que quelqu'un meurt pour que je puisse lui témoigner un semblant d'amour.

Peu à peu, ses tremblements cessèrent. Réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans mes bras, il rougit brusquement et fit un bond en arrière. Je soupirai silencieusement.

-Je…Tu n'as pas…. Nous…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à bégayer ainsi Théo-Chou ? Il ne s'est rien passé à ce que je sache !

Un éclair de remerciement traversa ses yeux et il retrouva vite son air impassible.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, cracha-t-il.

-Je fais ce que je veux, Théo-Chou, lui répondis-je narquoisement. Il souffla bruyamment et me darda de son plus terrible regard noir. Je lui souris, moqueuse, et me détournai. Mes amis s'empressèrent de me suivre, l'air totalement perdu.

-Quelqu'un m'explique ? s'exclama justement Déborah.

Pour toute réponse, je lui adressai un sourire mystérieux.

A vrai dire, je n'avais moi-même pas tout suivi.

XXX

-Ok, c'est reparti !

Je grimaçai et adressai un regard suppliant à James qui ne fit que hausser les épaules d'un air désolé.

-James, laisse-nous seul, déclara sadiquement Sirius.

Le concerné éclata de rire.

-Si je ne savais pas ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire dans cette salle _vide, _je trouverai cette demande ambiguë.

Nous rougîmes à l'unisson et je mitraillai James du regard.

-Tu es irréversiblement stupide James.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Evy.

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que Sirius s'exclamait :

-Sors d'ici maintenant Corn' !

-Merlin, je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je trouve vos surnom archi-naze ?

Deux regards noirs me répondirent alors que j'éclatai de rire.

-On verra bien qui rira dans deux heures, s'écria sournoisement Sirius.

Mon rire s'étrangla brusquement et ce fut au tour des deux autres de rire. Je ronchonnai allègrement et poussai James dehors. Finalement, je me retournai vers Sirius, arborant un air de défi. Mon cousin me scruta narquoisement et s'exclama :

-Chauve-Furie.

Avec un léger sourire, j'effectuai le mouvement adéquat au sortilège demandé. En une seconde, il se retrouva assailli par des chauves-souris. Ai-je jamais précisé que j'adorais ce sortilège ? En voyant Sirius se débattre furieusement, mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Ok, ok, c'est parfait ! Tu peux arrêter maintenant !

Ronchonnant, j'agitai tout de même ma baguette en murmurant « Finite Incantatem ».

Sirius resta quelques instants silencieux, me fixant avec attention. Son regard pénétrant me fit frissonner. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de lire en moi, me déshabillant du regard. Cette pensée me fit rougir et je dus détourner les yeux. La voix de Sirius, légèrement rauque, s'éleva enfin :

-Reprenons.

Et la leçon, ainsi que celles qui suivirent, se déroulèrent ainsi : mélangeant sortilèges complexes et fixations pénétrantes. Je ne sais ce qui lui prenait, mais c'était perturbant. Était-ce normal de se sentir aussi gênée par des regards de Sirius ? songeai-je quelques jours plus tard.

-Evelyn, concentre-toi, murmura Sirius en s'approchant de moi par derrière. Il attrapa ma main et la souleva légèrement : Comme ça, la hauteur du bras. Ni trop haut, ni trop bas, pour que tu puisses riposter à n'importe quel coup, que ce soit en revers ou en droit.

Son souffle frôlait mon cou, y laissant une douce sensation de chaleur. Sincèrement, est-ce normal de se sentir ainsi ? C'est…

_N'importe quoi. _Surement que Sirius a trop abusé du nouveau parfum « _Male Irrésistible » _que vient de sortir Zonko. Je fermai les yeux, souriant de mes sottises et oubliai toutes ces fausses inquiétudes. Finalement, j'agitai la baguette et murmurai le sortilège demandé. A la perfection.

Ravie, je me retournai vers Sirius qui semblait ailleurs. Je soupirai et passai une main devant ses yeux.

-Siriiiuuuuusss.

Il refit immédiatement surface, et s'exclama, l'air gêné :

-Je suis désolé, Evelyn… Je pensais à autre chose.

Je soupirai de nouveau et rangeai ma baguette dans ma poche. Puis, je lui souris narquoisement.

-T'es malade Siri-Chou ?

-Non, pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, surpris.

-Tu réfléchis, c'est étrange ! répondis-je, d'un air inquiet.

Il eut une exclamation indignée et se jeta vers moi, songeant à se venger.

Je hurlai, tentant de m'échapper mais il renforça sa prise et me chatouilla sadiquement.

-Siiiiiiriiiiuuuuuussss ! Naaaaaoooooon.

_Je vous jure que ma réaction n'est pas exagérée. _Ses chatouilles sont horriblement tordantes.

XXX

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine que je réagissais bizarrement.

Depuis quand ses mots me paraissaient-ils si enchanteurs ? Depuis quand le balancement de ses hanches m'hypnotisait ? Depuis quand son regard faisait chavirer mon cœur ?

Merlin, depuis quand _Sirius Black _fond-il pour le sourire d'une fille ?

Logiquement, ce sont les _filles _qui fondent pour moi. Et non _l'inverse._

Et pourtant… _Chaque règle a son exception._

Evelyn serait-elle mon exception ?

XXX

Cela fait deux semaines que j'agis bizarrement envers elle. Mes regards insistants se font plus fréquents. Mes mouvements plus calculés. S'en rend-elle compte ? Comprend-elle ?

Même moi, j'ai du mal à y voir clair. Mais il parait que les filles sont plus douées dans ce genre de choses.

XXX

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Quand ai-je commencé à rêver d'elle ainsi ? Depuis quand pensai-je tout le temps à elle ? C'était une addiction.

_A sens unique._

Et ça me tuait.

XXX

Peut-être était-ce le jour où mon cœur s'était brisé alors que je pensai qu'elle était déjà en train de s'envoler vers les cieux ? Ou bien celui où elle s'est blottie contre moi, l'abdomen en sang, et qu'une vague de sentiment indescriptible m'avait envahi. Ou encore le jour où je lui avais murmuré que je l'aimai pour qu'elle rouvre les yeux.

_Quel sens avait ce Je t'aime ?_

XXX

-Sirius…Sir- Oh, oh, putain ! jouit bruyamment la fille.

Exténué, mais satisfait, je retombai sur Suzanne. Pris d'un élan de délicatesse, je lui embrassai doucement le cou, remontant le long de la clavicule pour finalement atteindre sa joue puis ses lèvres. Je l'embrassai délicatement, dévorant ses lèvres de doux baisers. La jeune fille, Suzanne, soupira de contentement.

-Sirius ?

Je grognai gentiment.

-Je…Je t'aime.

Immédiatement, je m'immobilisai. Je relevai la tête et croisai ses yeux. _Elle était sincère._

Je me relevai brusquement, m'entourai d'un drap et traversai la salle, ramassant çà et là ses affaires. Enfin, j'arrivai devant la porte que j'ouvris brusquement. Je pointai la sortie de ma main libre.

Suzanne, qui s'était relevée entre temps, ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction.

-Mais…mais…Sirius…

Je fermai les yeux. Je haïssais faire cela, mais j'avais été clair. Aucun sentiment. Juste du sexe. Elle avait failli. Tant pis, il y avait plein d'autres filles.

-Sors.

Ce simple mot la fit fondre en larme. Elle s'approcha piteusement de moi, prit ses affaires et ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu…tu…

Mais elle se tut. Je n'étais rien. On l'avait dit dès le début. Juste du sexe.

Parce que les sentiments, c'est dangereux. Donc Interdits. Et à oublier.

XXX

Oui, je suis pathétique. Je baise des filles pour oublier ces sentiments bizarres qui grandissent en moi.

Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je pense à elle, toujours.

Et c'est chiant.

XXX

-Sirius me déteste ! m'exclamai-je.

-Evelyn, arrête de raconter des conneries, répondis Déborah d'une voix lasse.

-Si c'est des conneries, dis-moi alors pourquoi il est comme ça, m'énervai-je.

-Comme ça comment ? s'enquit-elle, légèrement plus intéressée.

-Il me fuit, il m'ignore, il évite mon regard, il passe trois millisecondes par jour avec moi et le reste du temps, il encule des conasses ! débitai-je furieusement.

Déborah, qui m'écoutait avec un sourire grandissant, finit par éclater de rire à la fin de ma tirade.

-Merlin, serais-tu jalouse Evelyn ?

La stupéfaction me fit écarquiller les yeux.

Moi, jalouse ? De ces idiotes qu'il traine dans son lit ? De ces filles qu'il embrasse à pleine bouche ? De ces filles qu'il ose regarder dans les yeux ? De ces filles dont il oublie le nom à peine avaient-elles quitté son lit ?

-N'importe quoi, murmurai-je d'une voix hésitante.

Déborah me prit alors par le bras, en tapotant ses genoux. J'eus un sourire amusé mais m'y assis tout de même. Elle dégagea mon visage de toutes mèches rebelles puis souffla, très sérieusement :

-Tatie Debby est là pour toi, ma chérie. Alors raconte-moi tout !

J'éclatai de rire et arborai un sourire moqueur.

-Tatie Debby hein ?

Déborah grimaça mais répliqua :

-C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à gérer les gosses de ma voisine.

Avec une mine offusquée, je m'exclamai :

-Serais-tu entrain de me comparer à deux gosses ?

Elle secoua farouchement la tête. Je soupirai, amusée.

Nous restâmes quelques instants silencieuses, toutes deux plongées dans nos pensées. Soudainement, je m'exclamai :

-Et avec Remus ? Ça évolue comment ?

Déborah ricana méchamment.

-Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse d'un désespéré ? D'un homme qui pense qu'il ne me mérite pas ? Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas que je suis celle qui le mérite le moins ? Son problème de fourrure n'est rien par rapport à mon ignominieuse existence. Et pourtant, on mériterait d'être égoïstes au moins une fois dans notre vie, tu ne penses pas ? Car même si la vie nous renie, nous ne pouvons la renier. Et nous devons lui montrer nos…

_Merlin, quelle idée de poser cette question ?_

XXX

-Sirius, tu es pitoyable.

-James, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-En tant que meilleur ami, je me dois de faire ça.

-Ça ?

-T'avouer ta pathétiquitité.

-Apprends à déjà à parler, James-chou.

-Méchant !

XXX

-Sirius, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Remus, depuis quand enchainer les filles est signe de maladie ?

-Depuis que le trois quart des filles en question quittent la salle en pleurant « Mais je l'aime. »

-Et ?

-Serait-ce cet amour qui te gène ?

XXX

-Et toi Remus, t'attends quoi pour te déclarer ?

-Le déluge ?

-Fais pas d'humour Rem', ça te va pas.

-Je ne sais pas Sirius. Je doute.

-Toi ou elle ?

XXX

-James, faut aider Remus.

-Remus, il a toujours su gérer. Par contre, toi, tu m'inquiètes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous inquiéter comme ça ? J'vais bien, putain.

- On est tes meilleurs amis ! C'est normal qu'on s'inquiète.

-Je vous ai rien demandé.

-…Soit…. Excuse-nous de vouloir être tes amis. On ne te gênera plus.

-Quoi… ? Mais…Attends ! Bordel !

XXX

-Sirius, espèce de con !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Evy.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, crétin.

-Evy…

-Bon sang, Sirius ! Tu m'ignores pendant plus d'une semaine, tu tapes des crises de nerfs, tu t'engueules avec les Maraudeurs. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

XXX

Ce qui ne va pas ?

_Toi._

Mais je ne peux pas répondre ça, pas vrai ?

XXX

James me fait la gueule, Remus est distant, Peter m'ignore, Evelyn m'engueule, Déborah m'insulte, les filles prennent leur pied puis se cassent. Qu'est-ce que ma vie est devenue ?

Tout ça à cause d'un _sentiment_...

Un truc qui t'envahit et te rend… _Autre_.

Un truc bizarre que Regulus a dû ressentir.

Est-ce qu'il a pour autant abandonner Evy et ses amis ?

Non.

_Putain, je suis un salaud de première._

XXX

-James ?

-James n'est pas là. Potter, par contre, te demande de foutre le camp.

Je soupirai.

-Mec…

-Potter.

-Mec, j'suis qu'un con.

-Je sais.

Je grimaçai. C'est possible d'être borné comme ça ? Enfin, plus que moi quoi…

-Ouais, et vu que tu sais tout, t'es également au courant que je ne me suis excusé que trois fois dans ma vie ?

-Ouais. Remus et Evelyn. Encore heureux que tu te sois excusé.

Mes muscles se contractèrent. Remus… J'avoue avoir mérité la punition qu'il m'avait infligée ce jour là. Vraiment mérité.Mais j'étais jeune. Con. Insouciant.

-Exactement. Sauf qu'à cause de deux semaines bordéliques et d'un sentiment de malade, j'ai dû m'excuser quatre fois en une heure.

James eut un semblant de sourire.

-Mais toi… C'est différent. Toi, j'ai plus que honte. Parce que tu es mon _frère. _Pas ma meilleure amie d'enfance. Pas mon meilleur ami. _Mon frère. _Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, et moi, je m'en foutais carrément. Parce que je suis qu'un égoïste de première.

-C'est de famille on dirait.

J'éclatai de rire. _Evelyn est comme moi. __I__maginez si on a des gosses._Cette dernière pensée était traumatisante. _Vraiment._

-Ouaip. Tout comme les QI de 50.

James sourit et s'approcha de moi.

-Viens là, vieux frère !

Il m'enlaça brusquement, et me tapa dans le dos.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu nous fais une crise pareille, compris ?

Soulagé, je répondis à son étreinte. Puis, avec un sourire moqueur, il se dégagea et s'exclama :

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé.

Je grimaçai. Un des désagréments à ce qu'il soit mon frère de cœur et d'esprit ? Il réalise _tout. _Même les tentatives de diversions. _Surtout _les tentatives de diversions.

Mais maintenant, comment expliquer que la raison de ce malaise, c'est _Evelyn ?_

Et comment surmonter _ce malaise _sans éviter Evelyn qui, au passage, ne m'a toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir ignorée sans « raison valable » ?

La Vie est mal foutue. J'suis Sirius Black quand même. Elle pourrait faire des efforts.

**XXX**

**Alooors ? Vous en pensez quoi de cette introduction à la Romance ? **

**Bisous et à Dimanche prochain ^^**

**J.E**

**Merci à ShohozelleDEMOS pour son ajout au story alert. ^^**

**RAR à Pouk Pouk Pouki : ****Ouaip, tu es une négociatrice hors pair ! Mais tu es une de mes lectrices, ça explique tout. xP J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! ^^**


	16. La poésie et James, ça ne fait pas un

**Bonjour a tous ! **

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 15. **

**Je remercie évidemment ma beta, ****s-damon-s****, que j'adore plus que tout ! :) **

**Merci a ****MissBlackie**** pour sa review et à**** –****the one who cannot be named-**** dont la RAR se situe en bas du chapitre. **

**Également m****erci à****Reira-chan35 ****& ****Kagome-chan35 ****& ****amellg ****pour leur ajout en favoris et/ou story alert. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. **

**Chapitre 15 :**

**La poésie et James, ça ne fait pas un**

**Ou**

**Quand Remus prend finalement son courage à deux mains.**

-Evy, ça fait deux semaines!

Impassible, je le fixai.

-Deux semaines ! Ils m'ont tous pardonné. Sauf _toi. _Et pourtant, j'ai avoué être un crétin de première, j'ai fait une déclaration _publique _sur ma débilité congénitale, j'ai cessé de voir des filles, j'ai arrêté de t'ignorer, j'ai fait tout et n'importe quoi et…

-Tu n'as pas expliqué ton comportement.

Il grimaça et j'entendis James pouffer derrière moi. Le regard noir de Sirius le calma aussitôt. Imperturbable, je continuai de scruter mon cousin. Il soupira longuement et finit par murmurer :

-Un jour, je te le dirai. Promis. Mais là… Je ne peux pas.

Je grognai. _Pourquoi ? _Il ne m'avait jamais rien caché. Alors pourquoi ? Comme s'il avait compris, il souffla :

-Il faut que je mette des choses au clair d'abord.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Evelyn, juste laisse tomber.

Mon sourcil se haussa plus encore.

-Pour l'instant.

Je soupirai. Il n'allait rien m'avouer, alors autant abdiquer. Pour l'instant.

XXX

_Ma douce Lily,_

_En ce jour béni,_

_Permet-moi de t'offrir_

_Quelque chose d'aussi sublime que ton rire._

_Car, oui, si jamais tu en doutes_

_Sache que ton rire nous déroute_

_Par sa splendeur et sa beauté_

_Encore plus gracieux qu'un ciel étoilé_

_Mais maintenant, je le sais, je le sens_

_Tu te demandes quel cadeau mirifique je te tends_

_Sache que nombre souhaiterait l'avoir_

_Car c'est encore plus sublim__e que toi, reflétée dans un miroir._

_Voici l'heure des révélations,_

_Je sais que tu en tomberas de stupéfaction,_

_Car jamais tel cadeau, à nouveau, tu recevras :_

_Lily, veux-tu bien faire de moi celui qui suivra tes pas ?_

_Lily, puis-je être celui qui effac__era tes larmes ?_

_Lily, puis-je être celui qui te fera compter l'amour en kilogrammes ?_

_Lily, douce Lily… Dans ta grande mansuétude, tu accepteras,_

_J'en suis sur, de sortir avec moi._

_Joyeux Anniversaire,_

_Ma Lily d'Amour,_

_Et fait que ce rêve éphémère,_

_Devienne réalité pour toujours._

-Tu ne lui as pas envoyé _ça_ ! s'écria très justement Remus.

-Euh… Trop tard… murmura James, penaud.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, j'éclatai de rire. Au même instant, un hurlement strident d'une splendeur sans borne retentit.

-**Crève Potter !**

Lily Evans, dans toute sa grande mansuétude. Un rictus moqueur étira mes lèvres. Derrière moi, Evelyn et Déborah pouffaient très peu discrètement.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que _ç__a ?_

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est un poème, lâcha ironiquement Evelyn.

Lily se raidit et tourna lentement la tête vers mon amie. _Oui, mon amie. Vu mes sentiments bizarres, l'appeler cousine me rend dingue. _James fustigea Evy du regard qui l'ignora superbement.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé _à toi_, à ce que je sache.

-Toujours aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai le droit de causer quand je veux.

Une sorte de combat visuel s'ensuivit.

_Euuuh…. Evy ? Lily t'as quand même aidé après la nuit dernière… Elle aurait pu t'enlever des points ou tout rapporter à Dumbledore. Ce que tu n__e souhaitais absolument pas. Alors… Gentille ?_

Cette dernière finit par soupirer et rompit le lien visuel.

-J'ai exagéré. Comme toujours, certains diront. J'aurai dû penser au fait que tu venais de recevoir un poème de _James _et que donc…

Alors que James s'offusquait faussement, Lily laissa apparaitre un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Moi, je me bidonnai mentalement. Pour faire genre solidarité masculine.

XXX

_Je n'aime pas Lily._

Je crois que vous l'aurez tous compris.

Nan, mais sérieusement. Elle est sympa et tout mais… Elle me tape sur les nerfs. _Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. _ Tiens, la voilà qui cause de nouveau.

-Quant à toi James…

-Ouiiiii mon cœur ?

-Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais ton cœur ! Fourre-toi ça dans le crane !

-Maiiieuuuh. T'es méchantes.

-Et toi tu es con, détestable, orgueilleux, vaniteux. Tu veux que je t'en cite d'autres ?

Les traits de James se durcirent et ses yeux se voilèrent.

-Fais-toi plaisir, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

Lily le fixa quelques instants, dégoutée, avant de s'écrier :

-Merlin Potter ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans ! Tu ne me gâcheras pas ma journée. Alors, s'il te plait, ferme-la !

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui cause depuis quelques cinq minutes, déclara froidement Sirius.

_Aaah, ça me démangeait de dire ça ! 'Reuseme__nt que tu es là, Sirius._

-On ne t'a pas causé Black.

-Ouais, bah je cause quand même.

Les insultes s'enchainèrent ainsi lorsque, à bout de nerf, Remus s'exclama :

-Lily, Sirius, 10 points en moins chacun pour non-respect envers autrui. Maintenant, vous vous taisez et vous allez déjeuner. Chacun à un bout opposé de la table.

La rouquine ouvrit grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais… mais…

-Désolé. Mais j'ai faim, alors bougez.

Évidemment qu'il a faim, c'est bientôt la pleine lune. D'ailleurs, ça se fait ressentir dans son caractère. Remus est beaucoup plus calme et posé d'habitude non ?

En parlant de Remus… Rappelez-moi de prévenir Déborah que dévorer quelqu'un du regard ainsi, ce n'est pas super discret. Pff, faut vraiment les caser ces deux là.

XXX

-Corn'…

Un vif d'or s'éleva rapidement dans les airs. Une touffe d'herbe quitta ses confrères. Une page de livre tourna.

-Ouais ?

Tout aussi rapidement, une main le rattrapa. Une autre replongea vers l'herbe. Des yeux parcoururent les mots du regard.

-J'm'emmerde.

James sourit narquoisement. Puis, il rouvrit la paume et laissa le vif d'or s'enthousiasmer quelques instants dans les airs pour, enfin, le rattraper. Il recommença plusieurs fois son manège avant que ma voix ne s'élève à nouveau :

-James, je m'emmerde vraiment.

-T'as qu'à trouver un moyen de caser Remus et Déborah ensemble.

D'un seul mouvement, nos têtes se relevèrent. Remus, nonchalamment appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, un livre entre ses mains, soupira longuement avant de souffler « Je suis là vous savez… » Peter, qui s'amusait à arracher l'herbe, assis en tailleur, s'enthousiasma en disant « Je suis partant pour t'aider ! ». Quand à moi… Je scrutai James, qui continuait à jouer avec son vif d'or, un air ravi contractant mes traits.

Je me levai gracieusement et commençai à faire les cents pas devant mes amis, l'air très sérieux. Remus fronça les sourcils et s'exclama :

-Je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller seul !

-Dit celui qui cherche à capturer le cœur de son élue depuis trois ans…, ajouta très pertinemment Peter.

James éclata de rire alors que Remus foudroyait Peter du regard.

Imperturbable, je rassemblai mes idées, tentant d'assembler les pièces manquantes du puzzle qui faisaient que Remus et Déborah n'étaient toujours pas ensemble. Puis, un problème se posa à moi. Un problème conséquent étant donné que tous mes plans se basaient dessus.

-Dites les gars…

De nouveau, mes amis relevèrent la tête, curieux.

-Comment on drague une émo ?

Remus hoqueta, Peter écarquilla les yeux et James partit dans un immense fou rire.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?_

XXX

-Aaaalléluia, aaalléluia. Alléluia, alléluia. Alléééélluiaaaaa….

Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je chante, ça ne se remarque pas ?

-Aaaalléluia, aaalléluia…

A côté de moi, Déborah hurlait de rire.

_Très flatteur, avouez-le._

-Déborah ?

-Ou…oua…ouahahahaha.

_Merlin, pourquoi mon amie est-elle aussi méchante ?_

N'empêche, faut l'avouer, je ne chante absolument pas bien. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se moquer si ouvertement de moi.

-Bon, Debby, quand t'auras fini ton imitation de hyène, tu me préviendras, qu'on puisse passer aux choses sérieuses.

L'interpelée s'interrompit brusquement de rire et se releva lentement. Ses yeux étincelaient d'excitation et elle tapait des mains joyeusement.

-Qui on extermine cette fois ?

_Ouais, et sinon, la planète Mars, c'est sympa ?_

-On va exterminer personne. On va simplement caser des gens ensembles…

Elle eut un petit air déçu mais il fut bien vite remplacer par un air de gamin heureux.

-Qui, qui ! Alleeeez, dit qui !

_Merlin, c'est moi ou ma meilleure amie est vraiment conne ?_

-Lupin et toi, triple andouille.

Elle cessa immédiatement d'applaudir et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur air morne habituel. Déborah se passa lentement la main dans les cheveux puis souffla :

-Remus et moi hein… Ça fait tellement de temps que je pense qu'il va venir me parler que je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas tout imaginé. Tous ces signes de tendresse, tous ces doux sourires, toutes ces caresses _accidentelles. _Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'oublie tout. Que je passe à autre chose.

Je jubilai intérieurement.

_Continue comme ça Debby. C'est paaaarfaaait._

XXX

_-...Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'oublie tout. Que je passe à autre chose._

Stupéfait, tout comme mes trois amis, je relevai la tête en entendant la voix de Déborah surgir de nulle part.

_-Peut-être que…peut-être qu'il y'a quelqu'un qui me correspond mieux, ailleurs. Quelqu'un qui osera me demander, moi, pauvre sang-de-bourbe pathétique qui ne fait que me plaindre à longueur de journée…_

_-Déborah, je ne…_

_-Laisse Evy, tu sais que j'ai raison. Je suis horriblement chiante, je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme Remus. Lui, si intelligent et posé, si droit et gentil, si affectueux et honnête. Qu'est-ce que je ferai, moi, pauvre débile infortunée que la Vie a maudite, avec lui ?_

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, je remarquai que les yeux de Remus étincelaient de fureur. A la fin, il se leva brusquement et partit en courant vers le château. En quelques instants, nous étions debouts également et courions à sa suite.

-Il va où comme ça ? hurla James.

-A ton avis ? lui répondis-je ironiquement.

James ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Dans les cachots ?

Je hochai la tête, légèrement amusé.

-Mais il est _fou_ !

-Juste amoureux, corrigeai-je.

L'Amour rend fou. Je le sais assez bien.

_Quelques instants plus tard, dans les cachots, devant le portrait d'un sang-pur tranchant sauvagement la tête d'un gobelin._

-OUVREZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! hurla Remus.

_Ouah, il est vachement remonté…_

-Le mot de passe jeune homme, répéta impassiblement le portrait.

-OUVREZ CETTE PORTE !

Il commença à taper sur cette dernière, à notre grand effarement.

-Remus… T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Laisse faire James. Il est fou, répondit doctement Peter.

_Il dev__ient de plus en plus pertinent, c'est flippant._

-OUVREZ CET— commença le jeune lycanthrope en plongeant vers le portrait.

Portrait qui s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Déborah coléreuse.

-C'est quoi ce bord— Lupin?

Pris dans son élan, il ne put ralentir et s'écrasa lamentablement sur Déborah, qui couina de douleur. Evelyn derrière elle et James éclatèrent de rire alors que je me contentai d'un léger sourire. _Solidarité masculine, vous vous rappelez ?_

Rapidement, Remus se releva sur les coudes, le visage horrifié.

-Je suis désolé ! Oh Merlin…Déborah pardon !

-Putain, arrête de t'excuser et bouge tes cinquante kilos de muscles ailleurs que sur moi.

-Oh…euh, oui, oui, toute suite.

Délicatement, Remus se releva en s'excusant de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

-Lupin, arrête de t'excuser ou je te jure que tes bijoux de familles ne seront plus si étincelants.

Alors que j'éclatai de rire, mettant la solidarité masculine aux oubliettes, Remus rougit brusquement et s'éclaircit la voix.

-D'accord, d'accord, pard- D'accord, corrigea-t-il aussitôt en voyant le regard de Déborah.

Cette dernière soupira longuement, sortit du couloir qu'il y avait entre le portrait et leur salle commune, et se planta devant nous avant de souffler :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Il faut que je te parle. Parce que tu es une idiote de première catégorie.

Evy, qui l'avait suivie, tapait joyeusement des mains en chantant Alléluia.

_Ouiii, bien sur qu'elle est saine d'esprit. Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? Pis Remus aussi, il est très __sain. Parce qu'en insultant Déborah, il ne met pas du tout sa vie en danger._

Indignée, Déborah le mitrailla du regard :

-_Je _suis une idiote ?

-Oui, _tu _es une idiote. Parce que, sérieusement, tu es la _seule _à te rabaisser ainsi ! Tu penses que tu ne mérites rien alors qu'en réalité, ça devrait être à moi de dire cela. _Je _suis dangereux, _je _suis un crétin mais _tu _n'es franchement pas mieux. Et, parce qu'on est deux crétins, on est tombé amoureux. Alors, écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le redirai sûrement jamais tellement je suis débile. Je t'aime Déborah Sharia Lorenza. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. Acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi ?

Déborah ouvrit grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, le teint pâle. Enfin…plus que d'habitude.

Derrière elle, Evy s'était mise à effectuer une danse de la victoire en compagnie de James. Moi ? Je les fixai tour à tour, amusé.

_Evy est vraiment spéciale…_

Le premier qui me répond que c'est pour ça que je l'aime, je le bousille. L'amour, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je suis déjà assez dingue sans _ça_.

-Tu… tu me…Ooooh Remus ! s'écria finalement Déborah.

En quelques instants, elle était dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer.

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt._

XXX

Remus, légèrement rougissant, emmêla ses doigts dans ceux de sa dulcinée puis soupira longuement. Devant mon air goguenard, il m'offrit un ravissant regard noir. Je retins un sourire moqueur puis ouvris théâtralement les portes de la Grande Salle.

Evy y entra joyeusement et se dirigea naturellement vers la table de ma maison. Je remarquai l'air surpris de certains, tout en l'étant moi-même. Depuis quand s'asseyait-elle avec nous ? Même après l'attaque des crétins de ***, elle avait continué à s'assoir parmi eux. Je vis son frère se tendre en la voyant s'assoir au côté d'Arthur Weasley et la tête des autres Serpentards s'allongèrent considérablement.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire et rejoignis Evelyn, qui arborait un ravissant sourire heureux. James et Peter nous suivirent, laissant Remus et Déborah faire leur entrée.

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, ils entraient, les mains amoureusement liées et un sourire niais aux lèvres. Des centaines d'yeux les fixèrent stupidement, n'arrivant pas à réaliser.

_Je ne veux __**pas **__savoir ce qu'ils ont fait avant d'entrer._

A peine Remus et sa petite-amie avaient fait quelques pas vers la table des Gryffondors que de grands cris retentirent, horrifiés. Des cris de groupies. En colère.

Remus passa un regard sur chacune d'entre elles, l'air menaçant.

_En gros, vous la touchez et je vous bute. Charmant._

Leurs cris s'étranglèrent mais l'une d'entre elle éclata en sanglots.

_Pauvre fille aux rêves brisés. Son prince charmant vient de s'enfuir avec une autre…_

Cette dernière n'était autre que Cassandra McDougall, une des meilleures amies de Lily. La jeune rousse se précipita d'ailleurs aussitôt vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Alors que Cassandra émettait de longs et bruyants sanglots, James la fixait avec une certaine pitié.

_Enfin… Je crois._

-Pathétique, murmura-t-il.

_Oh. Merlin. Dites-moi pas qu'il vient de __dire ça._

Lily releva brusquement la tête vers lui et plissa les yeux. Son teint s'empourpra et ses yeux verts s'assombrirent.

-Pathétique? siffla-t-elle dangereusement.

-Ouais. Une fille qui pleure –alors qu'elle savait que le mec ne l'aimait pas– parce que le mec en question affiche clairement qu'il a des vues ailleurs, c'est pathétique.

_Tu t'enfonces mon gars, tu t'enfonces…_

Les yeux de Lily virèrent presque au noir, ses joues rougissant considérablement. Hors d'elle, elle s'écria:

-PATHETIQUE? PATHETIQUE? PATHETIIIIQUE?

-Pathétique, nom commun désignant quelqu'un qui inspire la pitié. Exemple: Cassandra ici présente.

Avec un énorme sourire, je me tournai vers Evy qui mordillait innocemment dans sa tartine. Vêtue d'une longue et simple robe bleue azur qui faisait ressortir ces yeux, elle semblait auréolée. Mon cœur loupa un battement et mon ventre découvrit les plaisirs de la voltige.

_Passer outre! Passer ooouuutreeeuh!_

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil puis re-concentra son attention sur Lily. Cette dernière fustigea Evy du regard, qui ne s'en offusqua aucunement. Finalement, elle s'exclama:

-Je sais ce que signifie pathétique. Et James, sache que tu en es l'exemple parfait. Tu ES pathétique, _immature, stupide, dangereux ! _Tu te rends compte que_…_ Et puis laisse tomber, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'acharne à t'engueuler. Ça ne sert à rien.

Lily se calma lentement et attribua une grimace dégoutée à James. Encore une fois, mon ami encaissa toutes ces paroles sans rechigner. Blessé.

-Lily, peut-être que ça ne change rien car c'est comment James EST, répliquai-je froidement. Tu ne peux l'empêcher d'être lui, jeune et insouciant. Tu ne peux le changer et le modeler comme tu le veux. Bordel, laisse-le –laisse-nous!– vivre. On a la Vie devant nous pour agir en adulte, laisse-le profiter de nos dernières années de simplicité… ! Tu l'accuses d'être lui, tu l'accuses de Vivre encore et toujours. Et même s'il a sa part de tort, je ne pense pas que tes réprimandes soient toujours très justes. Tu ne crois pas ?

Hagarde, Lily me fixa drôlement. A côté de moi, j'entendis James souffler:

-Laisse Sirius, elle a raison après tout. Je ne suis qu'un horrible et putain d'égoïste qui ne vaut pas mieux que Rogue.

_Chères amies, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je viens d'assiste__r à la baffe la plus mémorable qui me fut donné de voir. Par Evelyn. Sur James._

Ce dernier, abasourdi, porta sa main à sa joue douloureuse en fixant Evelyn qui arborait un air terrifiant. Pourtant, sa voix s'éleva joyeusement en disant:

-Ça me démangeait de faire ça depuis l'autre fois.

Néanmoins, elle retrouva bien vite le ton adéquat pour son air meurtrier.

-Tu vois Jamesie, c'est pour ca que je n'aime pas Lily. Elle a le don de te rabaisser profondément en quelques phrases alors que tu es quelqu'un de fantastique. Lily ne sait rien de toi. C'est à peine si elle connait un quart de tes habilités. Et tu ne t'en vantes jamais. Elle te traite de narcissique? Elle traine constamment avec des poufs plus intéressées par leur maquillage que par leurs études. _San__s offenses Alice. _Elle te traite de vaniteux? C'est elle qui se vante sans borne de ses Optimales dans chaque matières. Elle te traite d'égoïste? Quelqu'un qui a fait ce que tu AS fais pour tes amis n'est pas égoïste pour moi. C'est quelqu'un de fabuleux. Alors, merde, arrête de déprimer! J'ai déjà assez à gérer avec un couple d'une émo désespérée de la vie et d'un mec complexé par les problèmes de santé de sa grand-mère! Pas la peine d'en rajouter! Pis zut quoi, on a que seize ans! On est jeune! Zeeeeeeen quoi!

Alors que Lily, James et moi fixions Evy, abasourdis, Déborah éclata de rire et s'étrangla avec la pomme qu'elle mâchouillait. Aussitôt Remus l'aida et, pour le remercier, Déborah l'embrassa timidement.

_Merlin, ils ne sont vraiment pas doués. Devant__ Cassandra?_

En les voyant s'enlacer amoureusement, son visage se décomposa à nouveau et elle repartit dans d'incroyables sanglots. Imperturbable, Déborah s'exclama :

-Ma chérie, t'as fumé quoi ?

-Pff, tu sais bien que le _Sadness _me rend _Madness._

J'eus un léger sourire et m'approchai d'elle. Avec un sourire éclatant bien à elle, elle se tourna vers moi. Sans tenir compte de Cassandra, en larmes dans les bras de Lily, elle s'exclama :

-Punaise, ça fait trop du bien.

-De baffer James ?

-Surtout de voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi pleurer.

Cassandra éclata en sanglots encore plus bruyants et Déborah se mit à hurler de rire alors que Remus tentait désespérément de la calmer. James et Peter souriaient, moqueurs. Moi ? Je tirais la grimace. Le remarquant, Déborah hoqueta :

-Avoue qu'Evy est bien plus stylée comme ça que dépressive.

J'esquissai un léger sourire, presque imperceptible.

Alors qu'en réalité, j'étais éclaté. Evelyn est _bien _plus stylée comme ça.

**XXX**

**Voila… Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Remus et Déborah sont **_**finalement **_**ensemble ! Ils sont trop mignons, pensez pas ? **

**Bref, Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère vous retrouver Dimanche prochain avec le chapitre 16 ) N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

**Julia Erwelin.**

**-the one who can't be named- : **_Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je me suis mise à crier bêtement__. Je t'aime, tu le sais ca ? Tes compliments m'ont émue au delà des mots et je ne peux que te remercier infiniment et espérer ne pas te décevoir ! Je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir réussi à t'ensorceler et j'espère que tu demeureras sous mon joug longtemps ! Mouahaha. Julia-mimi ? Ooooh, c'est trop mignon ! ) J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue et j'espère continuer à te ravir jusqu'à la toute fin ! Encore merci, merci, merci ! A Dimanche ! _


	17. Mère, je vous emmerde

**Bonjour !**

**Comme convenu, voici le seizième chapitre.**

**Un grand merci à ****s-damon-s, ****comme toujours, pour son Beta-Reading. Et aussi parce qu'elle est passée me laisser une review et qu'elle m'a mise en favoris :* x)**

**Merci aussi à vous qui prenez le temps de commenter mes chapitres, vous me ravissez plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Merci à ****Drottingulove****pour son ajout aux favoris et aux story alerts. RAR à la fin du chapitre. : )**

**PS : Bonne chance à celles (ceux ?) qui sont en période de partiels/baccalauréat/examens etc… !**

**PPS: Voici une bannière réalisée par Ksilin du forum d'HPF, qui a illustré nombreux de mes ecrits, pour cette fiction: . Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Mère, je vous emmerde**

**Ou**

**Quand Sirius réalise tout et qu'il se confie**

_Mademoiselle est belle__  
__Elle me rend tellement fragile__  
__Son sourire m'ensorcèle__  
__Juste un battement de cil__  
__Je deviens statue de sel__  
__Moi qui ne suis pas docile__  
__Je le serai avec elle._

_J'aimerai trop- Keen V_

Samedi.

Quel Bonheur.

Franchement, qui n'aime pas le Samedi? Début du weekend, synonyme de grasse matinée. Début de la fin des cours. Début des… VACANCES !

Précipitamment, je me relevai, cognant ma tête au passage dans le lit de dessus. J'essayai de sortir du lit, me prenant les pieds dans les draps pour finir par m'écraser lamentablement par terre. J'entendis quelques rires à côté de moi mais je les ignorai et me précipitai vers la Salle de Bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais douchée, habillée.

Finalement, je me plantai devant ma valise, l'air désespéré. Déborah s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est les vacances !

-Je sais, répondis-je simplement.

Elle me fit les gros yeux.

-Et comment ça se fait que tu sois réveillée un Samedi de vacances à _neuf heures et quart._

Je grimaçai.

-Je vais au manoir la première semaine. La seconde, je vais chez James.

Déborah pâlit dangereusement.

-Tu vas chez ce taré ?

-Je suis obligée, soupirais-je, on enterre ma mère et j'ai promis à Théo que j'irai.

_Bien que je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il me demande ça… Pas la force d'affronter sa tombe seul ?_

J'eus un léger rire dénué d'humour sous l'œil ahuri de Déborah et fourrai rageusement un pantalon dans ma valise.

-Mais ça fait trois semaines qu'elle a rendu l'âme…

Nonchalamment, je pliai une paire de chaussettes que j'ajoutai au tas.

-Ouais… Mais mon père ne voulait pas nous faire venir. A vrai dire, il y a déjà eu la cérémonie et l'enterrement. Il faut juste qu'on… y fasse un tour.

-Tu vas honorer la mémoire de ta mère ? s'enquit narquoisement mon amie.

-Même pas dans ses rêves.

-Mais alors…

Pour toute réponse, je lui adressai un clin d'œil. Finalement, lassée de plier mes chaussettes et culottes, je murmurai _Failamalle _et vit avec satisfaction mes affaires se ranger parfaitement. Souriante, je me tournai vers Déborah.

-On dirait que les cours de Sirius ont considérablement amélioré tes pratiques.

_Heureusem__ent, je n'ai pas souffert pendant autant de temps pour rien !_

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu as fait pour qu'ils entendent notre conversation, l'autre jour…

-Un sortilège de retransmission à retardement. Il était programmé pour s'activer quand le nom de Remus serait prononcé.

Elle siffla :

-Le sortilège que j'ai créé pour Sirius afin que vous soyez toujours en contact ?

J'hochai affirmativement la tête.

-En parlant de rester en contact… J'aimerai refaire l'incantation qui me permet de voir tes actions en temps normal. Ça t'a sauvé la vie la dernière fois…

-Tu as raison… Il vaut mieux le refaire. Même si cette fois, je jure qu'il ne me touchera pas.

Deborah sourit puis, de l'ongle, se griffa profondément le poignet. Le sang s'écoula lentement le long de sa blessure. Debby passa sa baguette dessus en murmurant une incantation en runes antiques. Le sang étincela alors fortement. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle me tendit son bras. Avec une grimace, je lapai les quelques gouttes de sang. Des picotements désagréables se firent sentir sur ma langue mais je les ignorai, préférant m'essuyer précipitamment la bouche. Déborah ferma les yeux et je sentis plus que ne vis une sorte de connexion s'établir entre nous. Je frissonnai.

Finalement, Déborah rouvrit les yeux. Son teint, qui avait pâli, retrouva peu à peu ses couleurs. Avec un sourire méchant, elle approcha son bras des draps d'une de nos colocataires et s'essuya dessus. Les deux colocataires en question n'étaient autre que deux idiotes plus débiles l'une que l'autre. (_Les génitrices de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle ? xD) _Mais, et ce heureusement pour nous, ce n'étaient pas des fidèles de Voldy.

En parlant des fidèles de ce dernier… Je trouvai cela étrange qu'ils n'aient plus donné signe de vie depuis l'autre soir. Brusque éclair de lucidité ? Je suis bien trop dangereuse pour eux.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à la préfète en chef.

-Les élèves quittant le château pour les vacances de Pâques sont attendus dans le Hall, siffla-t-elle.

Puis, elle claqua la porte.

-Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

J'éclatai de rire puis remarquai que Déborah avait sa valise derrière elle. Surprise, je m'exclamai :

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu partais.

Elle rougit légèrement :

-Que Merlin me pardonne de profiter ainsi mais je suis invitée par Remus à passer la première semaine chez lui. Puis, comme convenu, on se réunira chez James…

Ravie, je la serrai dans mes bras.

-Cesse de demander pardon à Merlin, tu mérites plus que tout le bonheur que tu as aujourd'hui, murmurai-je. Allez, viens ! Ton Prince doit t'attendre à la sortie de la salle commune.

A peine avais-je lancé cela que Déborah était dehors, dévalant les escaliers en faisant léviter sa valise devant elle.

Avec un léger sourire, je la rejoignis.

_Etais-je ainsi __quand Regulus m'attendait ? Pétillais-je de bonheur ? Riais-je pour un rien ?_

Merlin, rien ne cesse de revenir sur le passé. Car c'est ce que Regulus est. _Le passé._

XXX

-Evelyn !

_C'est fou ce que les gens aiment beugler mon nom, _songeai-je en me tournant. Regulus courrait vers moi, haletant.

-Evelyn…il faut…il faut que je te parle.

-On s'est déjà tout dit.

-Je…S'il te plait.

Je soupirai. Pourquoi Merlin devait-il _absolument _s'acharner sur moi ? Mais je l'avais juré. Regulus, c'était du _passé._

-Avancez les gars, je vous rejoins.

Sans plus attendre, Déborah et son chéri ainsi que James se dirigèrent vers un compartiment quelques pas plus loin. Sirius me lança un regard inquiet mais, d'un sourire, je le rassurai. Il finit par soupirer, l'air défait et se détourna.

Pourquoi ce changement ? Il y a deux minutes, il riait aux éclats et là, on aurait dit qu'il souffrait le martyr. Est-ce à cause de Regulus ? Mais en quoi cela pouvait-il le déranger qu'il veuille me parler ?

_Salazar, je vous jure que Sirius est __bizarre._

-Evelyn ?

Avec un sourire d'excuse, je me retournai vers Regulus et hochai lentement la tête. Il me sourit timidement et me prit la main.

-Viens, allons dans un compartiment plus loin.

Légèrement réticente, je le suivis.

_Arriverai-je à tenir ma__ promesse ?_

XXX

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi veut-il lui parler ?_

-Et un jour, le chien de ma voisine a mangé un perroquet. Donc on a appelé le Magicobus et une licorne est venue pour le sauver.

_Va-t-il lui faire du mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'inqui__ète autant ?_

-C'est de là que vient la phrase très connue « La licorne est l'entité guérisseuse qui sauvera l'espèce canine. » Et un jour, y a mon frère qui a décidé que lancer un _Tuberculus _en pleine rue moldue c'était cool.

_Il l'aime. Il ne lui fera rien__. Il l'aime trop. Bordel._

-Sauf que, tu ne devineras jamais qui est apparu comme par magie ! Tom du Chaudron Baveur ! Il était accompagné de chopes volantes et McGonagall en tenue de soubrette. Ils se sont précipités vers lui et l'ont félicité. Tu te rends compte ? Il était tellement ému qu'il a vu des loups-garous verts !

_Peut-être que c'est ça le problème. Il l'aime. Et elle ? Succombera-t-elle à nouveau ?_

-Pis ça fait pas du tout cinq longues minutes que James et moi on sort des conneries sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte… Ce n'est sérieusement pas cool Sirius, rouspéta Déborah avant de s'exclamer : Hého ! Ouuuhooou ! Ici la Terre ! Sirius !

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle succombe. Je la veux pour… pour moi ? _Sirius !

-Hein… ? Euuh, oui, quoi ?

Alors que James et Remus éclataient de rire devant mon air perdu, Déborah me dévisagea longuement, ennuyée.

-Tu sais, si ça t'inquiète tellement de savoir qu'Evy est seule avec Regulus, va la rejoindre. Même si je ne comprends pas ce qui t'inquiète tant que ça…

_Evidemment que tu ne comprends pas. Même moi __j'ai du mal… Je sais juste que si Evelyn se remet à embrasser Regulus, ça me tuera._

Et s'il l'embrasse ? Et si elle répond à son baiser ? Godric Gryffondor, je t'en supplie, fais que cela n'arrive pas…

-Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas empiéter sur sa vie privée ! Et puis, elle est assez grande pour se défendre seule !

Remus a raison, évidemment. Mais… je veux juste savoir si tout va bien. Autant pour elle que pour moi. Je fermai les yeux et, mettant ma conscience de côté, murmurai :

-_Retranssmitus ! _Evelyn Wanders.

Remus m'adressa un regard scandalisé alors que mes autres amis tendaient l'oreille. Des grésillements se firent entendre pendant quelques secondes avant que la voix de Regulus ne s'élève distinctement :

-Evy…Je sais qu'on avait dit que…c'était fini mais…

-C'est fini. Pas c'était fini, résonna sèchement la voix de la concernée.

Quelqu'un soupira, surement Regulus.

-Evy… je…je n'en peux plus. Je suis habitué à ta présence à mes côtés, à tes sourires qui égaient mes journées, à ton toucher qui m'embrase… Je…je t'_aime, _merde !

La respiration d'Evelyn se fit précipitée et on entendit de légers sanglots.

-Oh, Reg'…Je… je ne veux pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, désespérément. Je…Qu'est-ce que ça nous ferait ? On doit profiter de nos dernières années ! On doit…on doit Vivre. Et sans toi, la Vie est morne Evy. Sans toi, la Vie n'est plus.

-Mon dieu Regulus, tu te fais poète !

Devant son manque de réaction, elle éclata d'un rire étranglé.

-Reg, c'est fini. Il n'y a plus de _profitons-en _ou autre… Je dois Vivre. Mais _sans _toi. Parce que…parce que je ne t'aime _plus. _Tu m'as abandonnée comme une merde, et malgré tout ce que tu as fait après, mes illusions se sont envolées. Je t'ai aimé. Mais c'est fini.

Ses sanglots s'étaient taris et sa voix raffermie. On entendit des pas puis plus rien. Même la respiration d'Evelyn semblait s'être tue.

-Je…Regulus, souffla-t-elle enfin.

-Répète-le. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et répète-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus, susurra-t-il.

Nous retînmes notre souffle, attendant avec impatience la réponse d'Evelyn.

XXX

-Répète-le. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et répète-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus, susurra-t-il.

Ses lèvres frôlaient dangereusement les miennes, son souffle se mêlait au mien. Il était tentant. _Si tentant. _Mais je ne mentais pas. Je ne l'aimais plus. Ou pas assez pour tout sacrifier.

_Mes rêves, ma vie, mes amis._

Je fixai mes yeux aux siens et murmurai :

-Je ne t'aime plus Regulus.

Il ferma les yeux et je vis ses lèvres frémir. Puis, sans un mot, il se décala et sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte.

Fébrile, je tombai sur la banquette.

_Maintenant, il ne reviendra plus._

Il ne me reste qu'à oublier les fragments d'amour qui demeurent pour lui.

_Qui aurait pu imaginer que c'était aussi douloureux ?_

Mais je ne pouvais retourner vers lui. Retourner vers le _Mal _et les Mangemorts. Car il a beau sembler attentionné et pur, je savais de quoi il était capable. Et je sais exactement ce qu'il sera devenu officiellement à la rentrée.

_Finalement, c'est peut-être ça qui me fait si mal._

L'abandonner maintenant alors qu'il aura besoin d'aide.

L'abandonner après avoir passé tant d'années à essayer de le changer.

_Même l'Amour n'y a rien fait._

Je ne peux plus rien faire. Seulement lui souhaiter de survivre longtemps. Car, dans quelques semaines, il ne pourra plus vivre.

_Seulement survivre._

XXX

Blafard, je me tournai vers James qui n'était pas mieux que moi. Déborah haussa un sourcil et s'exclama :

-Dis Sirius…Depuis quand on entend les pensées avec ce sortilège ?

-Je pense que Sirius a catalysé trop de pouvoir dans ce sortilège et ça a eu des effets secondaires…, répondit Remus à ma place.

-Cooool. Chéri ? Cherche-moi mon calepin dans la valise.

Remus soupira puis se leva, ouvrit la valise et eut une exclamation horrifiée. Debby eut un sourire gêné.

_Y a__ de quoi. Même Voldy n'a pas un attirail pareil._

-Euuuh…Déborah ? C'est pourquoi tout ça ?

L'interpelée sourit radieusement.

-Le masochisme, tu connais ?

James pâlit et Remus vacilla.

-Chérie ! Jure-moi que tu t'en débarrasseras.

Debby fronça les sourcils.

-Ils font partis de moi. C'est mon identité. Tu ne peux me demander de les jeter !

-Alors promets-moi que tu ne les utiliseras pas. Tu n'en as pas besoin.

Déborah haussa un sourcil, narquoise.

-Je suis là, moi, murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Peter s'étrangla avec sa chocogrenouille. Quant à moi, je fus pris d'un haut-le-cœur et me précipitai en dehors du compartiment. Arrivé devant les toilettes, je m'y engouffrai et fermai la porte à clé. Finalement, je me laissai glisser au sol. Ma tête tournait dangereusement et mes pensées étaient plus qu'embrouillées.

Evelyn qui pleure, Regulus qui l'aime, Regulus qui va devenir Mangemort. En plus de tout ça, Remus qui…qui tourne masochiste. Bordel, je savais que Déborah était une tarée. Rendre un loup-garou masochiste… Oh merlin, oh merlin !

Je sentis mes œufs brouillés remonter. Rapidement, j'étais agenouillé au dessus des toilettes, vomissant mes tripes. Avec une grimace, je m'essuyai la bouche.

_Ouais, je suis sensible. Beau gosse adulé ne veut __pas dire insensible._

En pensant à aduler, je me remémorai l'admiration sans borne que me vouait autrefois Regulus.

Regulus que j'avais tant aidé face à la violence de notre père et l'impassibilité de notre mère. Regulus que j'avais _aimé. _Regulus qui m'avait lâché. Préférant la satisfaction de nos parents à la liberté de vivre. J'ai si longtemps essayé de l'aider, si longtemps gardé un œil sur lui. Mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Il les rejoignait. Il allait avec _eux._

Même l'amour n'avait su le dissuader. _L'amour d'Evelyn. _Mon cerveau s'arrêta quelques instants. _L'amour d'Evelyn. _Mon corps s'embrasa et une vague de jalousie m'envahit. _L'amour d'Evelyn. _Ce connard de frère possédait quelque chose d'unique mais il préférait le sacrifier. Quelque chose d'unique que je n'aurai jamais. _L'amour d'Evelyn. _Je fermai les yeux, réalisant ce que je pensai. Cet amour, je le voulais pour moi. Evelyn, je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne.

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi mes sens s'embrasent quand je suis près d'elle ? Pourquoi ses sourires sont le carburant de mes journées ? Pourquoi, quand elle n'est pas auprès de moi, je sens un vide oppressant ? Pourquoi tous ces symptômes se ramenaient-ils à la _déclaration _de Regulus ? Regulus qui l'_aimait. _Bordel… Je l'aime ? C'est n'importe quoi, pas vrai ? C'est juste que je tiens à elle. Comme…comme un grand frère.

_T'as déjà vu un grand frère qui souhaite poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa sœur, toi ?_

Non…non ! Bordel… Je ne peux pas l'_aimer…. _Si ?

_Si je l'admets, l'oublierai-je plus vite ?_

C'est beau de rêver pas vrai ? Alors laissez-moi le faire encore une fois. Laissez-moi me mentir encore une fois. Laissez-moi croire qu'Evelyn ressentira un jour ce que je ressens pour elle.

Une brusque envie de pleurer m'envahit.

_Putain, putain, je suis u__n mec ! Pas une chochotte ou une tapette. Je suis un mec._

Un mec ne pleure pas pour ce genre de chose.

-Je ne sais pas qui t'a appris ça, mais c'est de la connerie.

Horrifié, je relevai la tête et vis Déborah, nonchalamment accoudée à la porte des toilettes.

-Je…Comment…Comment t'es rentrée ?

-_ Alhomora, tu ne_ connais pas ?

-Si mais…

Je me tus, n'ayant rien à ajouter.

-Ecoutes Sirius, vu ta gueule catastrophée après l'écoute des pensées d'Evelyn, je doute que ce soit l'humour bidon de Remus qui ait fait remonter tes œufs. Alors tu vas tout m'expliquer, et rapidement !

-Déborah…

-Sirius, m'interrompit-elle brusquement. Je sais qu'avoir James et Remus comme amis, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Je sais également que tu ne peux pas tout leur dire sous peine de moqueries. Tandis que moi, je suis ouverte d'esprit, logique et attentive. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Avec une grimace, je soufflai :

-Tu es la meilleure amie d'Evy.

Puis, réalisant l'ampleur de ma phrase, je me frappai la tête contre le mur. Déborah éclata d'un rire ravi.

-Je savais que ça avait un rapport avec Evelyn ! Tu l'ignores, tu te comportes bizarrement, tu as des crises de nerfs… Je ne sais pas moi, t'es amoureux ?

Je stoppai brusquement mes coups et fixai Déborah.

_Je suis __amoureux._

C'est vraiment plus étrange quand on nous le dit que quand on le pense.

_Je suis amoureux._

-Je suis amoureux, répétai-je lentement sous l'œil amusé de Déborah.

-Ça fait bizarre, hein, de tomber amoureux ?

Elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés et soupira.

-Et pourtant, c'est enchanteur.

-Toi, Remus t'aime.

-Qui te dit qu'Evelyn ne t'aime pas ?

-Elle aime Regulus.

-Elle aimait Regulus, corrigea mon amie.

J'eus un pauvre sourire. En quoi cela m'arrangeait-il ? Elle avait aimé Regulus mais moi, elle ne m'aimait pas.

-_Séduis-la._

J'éclatai de rire.

-Séduire Evelyn ? T'es pas folle !

-Même si beaucoup le pense, non, je ne le suis pas.

Je souris et me relevai, Déborah à ma suite. Elle épousseta distraitement sa robe puis soupira :

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Rien. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler.

-Promis, juré, craché, si je mens, je vais en enfer !

Je lui souris et soufflai :

-Gamine.

-Gamine qui gardera ton secret, me taquina-t-elle en souriant.

XXX

-Gamine qui gardera ton secret.

Je me stoppai brutalement en reconnaissant la voix de Déborah.

-J'ai confiance en toi Debby.

_Sirius ? Secret ? Déborah ?_

Pourquoi ? Qu'aurait-il à cacher ? A _me _cacher ? Y'aurait-il un rapport avec ses crises de l'autre fois ?

Légèrement perturbée, je me dirigeai vers le compartiment. J'adressai un sourire rassurant à James et Remus qui tiraient de drôles de têtes puis me plaçai contre la fenêtre. Je déposai mon front contre la vitre et frissonnai.

Depuis quand Sirius avait-il des secrets ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Pourquoi se confiait-il à Déborah ? Pourquoi pas…à moi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

_Regulus qui fait sa crise, Sirius qui se confie à Déborah, Remus et James qui font la grimace…_

Que s'est-il passé ?

Je sursautai lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre mes deux amis. Je leur adressai un léger sourire, histoire de faire semblant. Puis, je reposai ma tête contre la vitre.

Je n'aime pas les secrets. Et, foi d'Evelyn, je le devinerai.

XXX

Le vent souffle, le ciel est sombre. Théodore, morose à côté de moi, contemple la pierre qui s'élève vers les cieux.

-Maman…, souffle-t-il en effleurant la tombe des doigts.

Sa voix est émue, étranglée.

_Il l'aimait._

Alors que moi, je l'exécrai plus que tout. Elle a fait de ma vie un enfer. Elle me maltraitait. Pourquoi la pleurerai-je ?

Pourtant, en voyant Théodore ainsi touché par sa mort, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de pleurer.

Même si on se détestait, tout n'était pas noir. Grâce à elle, je vis. Je respire. J'aime. Je découvre.

Sans elle, je ne serais rien. Je lui dois au moins ça.

Une larme tombe sur la pierre, glissant le long de celle-ci. Théodore glisse au sol et pose sa tête contre la tombe froide. Je m'approche de lui et dépose ma main sur ses cheveux que je caresse distraitement.

-Je te vengerai un jour Mère. Je te vengerai.

J'interromps mes caresses, brusquement inquiétée.

Théodore ne le réalise pas sous le poids de la douleur mais, théoriquement, je suis la meurtrière de notre mère. Avec un soupir, je réalisai que, même morte, elle allait continuer à me faire chier. Tu sais quoi mère ?

-Je t'emmerde.

XXX

Voilààààà. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Sincèrement, j'aime bien ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous :)

Merci d'avoir lu et à Dimanche prochain !

RAR :

**Pouk Pouk Pouki : **La romance arrive, petit à petit, comme tu l'auras remarqué. De plus, tu trouveras toujours de légères illusions à l'Amour. ^^ Mais elle arrive. Je suis d'ailleurs entrain de l'écrire :P En tout cas, je suis vraiment ravie que mes persos te rendent ainsi : ) Merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plu ! Bisous !

**-Celle que je ne sais plus comment appeler xD- : **Eeeh oui, Remus et Debby, enfin ensemble ! Ce que j'ai fumé ? Ta review en cigare mon cœur ;) Evy et James ensemble ? O.O D'où tu sors ça ? Hooors de question ! xD Arf, Lily et James, ils se débrouilleront tout seuls, moi, je m'en occupe pas. xD Sirius, il **s'**est avoué ses sentiments. Après, **quand **il va les avouer, c'est une autre histoire chapitre. Mdrr j'adore trop ton délire suppliant avec Evy :') Ouioui, Sirius souffre, et c'est pas fini lol *Oups, j'aurai peut-être pas du dire ça…* Ravie qu'autant de différentes pensées te soient venues à l'esprit en lisant l'officialisation du couple Rebby. :) Ah non ! T'as pas le droit de rêver de Sirius ! C'est **ma **propriété ! xD Bisous et merci ! J'espère que ça t'as plu :)


	18. Libre comme le vent qui ébouriffe majest

**Comme promis, le chapitre 17 avec un tout petit peu de retard ^^' Mais on m'en veut pas hein ? Surtout que ce chapitre il est **_**important. **_

**Au fait ! J'ai dessiné Evy et Déborah, et même si c'est pas du grand art –ça fait même plus pitié qu'autre chose xD-, si ça vous intéresses, jetez un coup d'œil ici : **

**(http:/)(imotonokurosagisoma.)(deviantart.)(com/)  
**

**Evidemment, vous enlevez les parenthèses ^^**

**Chapitre a présent corrigé pas s-damon-s que je remercie énormément! Surtout qu'elle n'a internet que durant la nuit et doit veiller pour corriger mes chapitres ^^' Un grand Merci a elle! :)**

**XXX**

**Chapitre 17:**

**Libre comme le vent qui ébouriffe majestueusement les cheveux de James**

**Ou**

**Quand Théodore révèle un _lui _étrange.**

Le _Secret… _Ça fait cinq jours que ça me torture. Cinq jours que je reste enfermée dans ma chambre. Cinq jours que Théodore m'emmerde suprêmement. Bah ouais, il n'allait pas rester gentil trop longtemps. Déjà là, une heure, c'était remarquable.

Plongée dans mes pensées plus que constructives, je n'entendis tout d'abord pas les tapotements répétés contre ma fenêtre. Finalement, un long ululement énervé me fit réagir. Je bondis sur mes pieds et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre avec un sourire d'excuse. Mon hibou s'engouffra à l'intérieur et atterrit dignement sur son perchoir. Je m'approchai et mis une poignée de nourriture dans son bol. Froggie me mordilla le doigt au passage. Puis, elle leva la patte, montrant fièrement deux parchemins enroulés autour de celle-ci. Délicatement, je m'employai à les enlever et déroulai le premier, délaissant le second.

Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, un sourire fleurissait sur mes lèvres. Ils avaient plus que raison. Il était temps que je me bouge.

_Provoquer mon père à son diner de retour demain, ça le fait ?_

XXX

_Evy-chérie._

_Tu sais que je n'aime pas écrire pour rien donc tu te doutes que ce n'est pas une lettre de courtoisie. **A vrai dire, c'est simplement parce que tu l'as obligé à un minimum de deux lettres par trois jours. **_

_Ne tiens pas compte de cette interruption stupide qui est totalement fausse ! J'ai une vraie raison de t'écrire. **Il a perdu sa première dent, tu comprends, c'est sensationnel. **_

_James, si c'est pour dire des conneries, ta gueule. Bref, je t'écris dans un réel intérêt. **Ce que tu répètes depuis trois heures alors bouge-toi.**_

_Voilà ! James a dit exactement ce que je souhaite te dire depuis le début de cette lettre. BOUGE-TOI ! Je tiens à te rappeler que ton anniversaire est quelques temps après la rentrée et qu'on s'était juré qu'à nos dix-sept ans, on serait tous deux libres ! **Z'en aviez du zeste à l'époque. Parce qu'Evy, côté détermination…**_

_Jamesie ? **Je dois me taire, c'est ça ?**_

_Merlin, une poussée de logique. La maison en tremble. Bref, il faut que tu t'actives. Parce que tu vas avoir 17 ans dans quelques mois ! **Et lui il en a seizeuuh.** Je vais te donner quelques astuces qui vont le pousser à bout. D'ici quelques jours, au pire une semaine, tu seras libre comme le vent ! Je compte sur toi pour ne pas avoir UNE SEULE égratignure. **Au minimum, t'as le droit de te prendre les pieds dans le tapis en voulant sortir dignement. **_

_James… T'es con, tu le sais ça ? Quoiqu'il en soit Evy, dès que tu seras en dehors de la maison, libre, contacte-moi. Etant majeur et possédant son permis de transplanage, James viendra te chercher et l'on fêtera chez lui ta nouvelle liberté ! **Yeahhaaay. Evy, t'as pas intérêt à te louper parce que la bouteille de Whisky est plus qu'alléchante ! **_

_Allez, on t'attend ! Libre ! **Comme le vent qui m'ébouriffe majestueusement les cheveux.**_

_Sirius & **James. **_

XXX

Consciente de la tête que ferait mon père en me voyant, j'eus un sourire satisfait.

Je n'avais que trop retardé ma rébellion. J'avais fait quelques pas en avant mais n'avais su profiter des occasions qui s'offraient à moi. Alors j'allais les créer. Et je comptai sur les idées de Sirius pour cela…

Théodore interrompit brutalement mon rire machiavélique intérieur en ouvrant la porte. Lorsqu'il me vit, il eut une exclamation surprise.

-Evelyn… Tu exagères.

-J'ai dit que je quitterai cette famille de dingues. Alors je le ferai.

-Tu es en train de m'insulter ouvertement mais passons. Père nous attend en bas. Tu ne peux pas essayer de…

-Non, je garde cette robe.

-Soit. Laisse-moi juste te dire que tu as l'air d'une putain.

Scandalisée, je le giflai, laissant une marque rougeoyante sur sa peau albâtre.

-Que je ne mette pas de longues robes amples qui cachent les chevilles ne fait pas de moi une trainée. Comment oses-tu m'insulter ainsi !

-C'était une simple constatation, contra-t-il, flegmatique.

Rageuse, je m'exclamai :

-Tu peux te la mettre où je pense ta constatation.

Puis, je détournai les talons et descendis les escaliers vers le hall principal. A quelques pas de celui-ci, je me stoppai brutalement et respirai profondément. Je n'ai pas peur. Ça ne fait pas quatre mois depuis sa tentative de meurtre envers moi que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je n'ai pas peur.

_Et ce soir, je quitterai cette maison de dingue._

_ Définitivement._

XXX

Je rajustai ma robe bustier bleu pâle. Elle m'arrivait légèrement au-dessus des genoux. Mais, ce qui horrifiera le plus mon père, c'est son style et sa confection 100% moldu, un cadeau de Noël de Sirius. Finalement, prenant mon courage à deux mains et tenant fermement ma baguette, je descendis majestueusement les marches. Arrivée à la dernière, où j'étais supposée attendre le bras de mon frère, je me stoppai un millième de seconde avant de finalement poursuivre mon chemin. Parvenue devant l'immense porte en bois massif de la Salle à Manger, j'entendis des pas précipités venir vers moi.

-Evelyn ! Désolé…

_Mon cerveau est hors-connexion, veuillez recontacter plus tard…_

-T'es culotée, il faut l'admettre, mais tu n'es pas une fille des rues. A vrai dire, cette robe te va plutôt bien.

-Theo, arrête de gueuler aussi fort ! Père pourrait t'entendre…

_Je ne l'aime pas passionnément mais je ne le déteste pas au point de vouloir qu'il se prenne des doloris, **moi. **_

-Justement.

_Euuh… Fallait me dire si t'avais des tendances masos mon frère. J'ai l'amie parfaite pour ca…_

-Ecoutes, fais-moi confiance. Ça fait des années que je te vois tout faire pour pouvoir te casser et… Même si je ne t'accompagnerai pas, je veux t'aider.

-Mais…

-Trainer avec Regulus m'a permis de te connaitre plus que tu ne le penses. Donc…

-Mais toi ? l'interrompis-je, éberluée.

-Moi ? Il eut un soupçon de sourire. Moi, je suis dans la catégorie de Regulus. Pas dans la vôtre. Mais maintenant bouge-toi. Et ne fais pas trop de casse, finit-il froidement.

Puis il m'empoigna le bras et ouvrit la porte. Chose surprenante, une douce aura s'échappait de la salle. Il faisait doux et un léger vent soufflait dans la pièce. En son centre trônait une immense table ainsi que huit chaises, toutes en bois, sublimement sculptées, évidemment. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait deux fauteuils amovibles, tournés vers les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin. Théodore s'approcha de ces derniers et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Père, bon retour parmi nous.

Silence. Le fauteuil de mon père demeurait tourné vers les fenêtres.

-Père ? redemanda-t-il en s'approchant encore. Puis, en voyant que le fauteuil était vide, il s'exclama : Où est-il ?

-Il aurait pu nous prévenir qu'il avait du retard… J'ai les yeux qui piquent moi.

Ahuri, mon frère se tourna vers moi.

-T'as les yeux qui piquent ?

-Mascara.

Son visage prit une teinte horrifiée alors qu'il fixait un point dans mon dos.

_C'est vrai que ce n'est pas cool le mascara mais il ne faut peut-être pas exagérer… _

Il me lança un coup d'œil discret puis braqua de nouveau son regard derrière moi.

_Quoi, le mascara te fait peur ?_

Finalement, il toussota puis murmura :

-Bonjour Père. Vous avez…fait un bon voyage ?

_Nan, moi c'est Evelyn. T'as la mémoire courte mon cœur…_

Puis, je me rappelai avec horreur qu'il regardait _derrière _moi. J'eus une espèce de son étranglé et me tournai vers mon père. Ce dernier me fixait avec une rage non contenue. Je raffermis ma prise sur ma baguette, récitant comme une litanie tous les sortilèges appris depuis Janvier, et m'exclamai :

-Père, bienvenue chez vous.

-Espèce de…. Que fais-tu _ici _?

-Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner sur la tombe de notre mère.

-Et, aux dernières infos, je fais toujours partie de la lignée Wanders et, de ce fait, j'ai ma place ici.

Il grinça des dents.

-Tu es un tel déshonneur que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais encore avec nous.

Il s'avança brusquement, m'empoignant avec force le bras. Je me dégageai sèchement de sa poigne de fer et pointai ma baguette en sa direction. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, il s'exclama :

-Tu menaces ton père ? Tu n'as pas honte ?

-Vous me menacez, je me défends, contrai-je nonchalamment.

-Espèce de peste !

Un expelliarmus fusa. Je l'évitai d'un bond et fustigeai mon père du regard.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Théodore contemplait la scène, immobile, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Je ne m'abaisserai pas à te toucher, cracha mon père.

-De nous deux, je ne sais pas qui est le plus sale, rétorquai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi, dangereusement. Paniquée, je ne pus que m'exclamer :

-Encore un pas et… STUPÉFIX !

Avec un hoquet de surprise, mon père s'immobilisa. Légèrement rassurée, mais sachant tout de même que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne se libère, je criai :

-_Brocolitus !_

Avec un son étranglé, mon père se retrouva la bouche pleine de brocolis. J'entendis Theodore pouffer derrière moi.

_Euh… Oups ? J'ai mélangé deux sorts…_

-_Corpolitus !_

Son corps se raidit plus encore et sa baguette tomba puis roula à mes pieds. A la différence du stupéfix, la victime pouvait toujours parler et bouger les yeux pendant l'ensorcèlement, mais, en contrepartie, le sortilège durait plus longtemps. Je m'approchai, une lueur féroce dans les yeux. Ses yeux se mirent à fureter partout, cherchant une échappatoire. J'effleurai ma baguette et susurrai :

-Tu m'insultes, tu régis chacun de mes mouvements depuis mon enfance, tu choisis ceux que je dois fréquenter, celui que je dois aimer. Tu me tortures, tu me pourris la vie… T'es qu'un _con. _

Ses yeux brillants de rage, il ouvrit la bouche et hurla :

-Je suis ton père !

-Et alors ? m'écriai-je, folle. Le père de James est également un sang-pur. Pourtant, il _aime _son fils, il le _respecte, _il l'_aide, _il _accepte _ses _choix _!

J'hurlai ses mots, laissant ma rancœur s'échapper.

Il était mon père. Je l'avais aimé. Mes yeux pétillaient de joie lorsqu'on m'annonçait son retour. Je me faisais la plus belle pour lui faire plaisir. Mais lui… _J'étais une fille. _

Une fille, c'est de l'argent. Une fille, ça ne travaille pas. Une fille, il faut la marier. Une fille est une charge. Il me haïssait pour cela. Alors j'avais fini par le haïr également, au fur et à mesure que la rage du Sang s'emparait de moi.

-Moi, je suis digne, riposta-t-il.

J'éclatai d'un rire froid, laissant une rage noire m'envahir.

-Etre digne, c'est haïr sa fille au point de vouloir la faire disparaitre ? Alors laisse-moi être digne. Laisse-moi te tuer comme tu l'aurais fait l'autre soir.

_Je devenais folle. Les contrecoups des Doloris peut-être ?_

_Pourtant, cela flambait en moi. Je **voulais** le tuer. Je **devais** le tuer._

_Pour moi, mais également pour mon frère. Qui me surprend chaque jour_.

Une main apaisante se posa sur mon épaule. Je me tournai froidement vers Théodore, justement. Il murmura, d'une voix calme :

-Je ne veux pas d'une sœur criminelle.

-Si je pars, tu n'en auras plus du tout.

-Les liens du sang ne valent pas des papiers administratifs.

Je lui adressai un regard tendre, légèrement touchée et surprise. _Il est vraiment spécial._

-Pour toi, je ne le tuerai pas, commençai-je lentement.

Mes yeux furent assombris par un éclair de folie.

-Mais tu ne peux m'empêcher de le torturer.

Mon père paniqua. Mon frère rit. Moi, j'étais sincère.

-Tu comptes fêter ta liberté à Azkaban ?

_Merde, qui a fait les frères aussi intelligents ?_

Je lui adressai un regard noir puis me retournai vers mon père. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et semblait réciter quelque chose. Suspicieuse, je m'approchai et levai ma baguette. Lorsque je le vis bondir furieusement en arrière en hurlant _Doloris, _je m'insultai copieusement. _Comment avais-je pu oublier la durée du sortilège ? _Puis la douleur m'envahit, m'empêchant de penser correctement. Théodore fit un brusque pas en ma direction, affolé.

_Merde, merde, merde ! Reprends-toi ! Ne sombre pas ! Défends-toi ! _

-_Protego ! Réparâtus ! Expelliarmus ! _criai-je.

La sensation de Douleur s'atténua et finit par disparaitre entièrement. La baguette de mon père, qui n'avait pas prévu ma contre attaque, s'envola dans les airs. Théodore l'attrapa vivement. Puis, il nous fixa, chacun notre tour, lentement.

-Rends-la moi, cracha mon père.

-Théodore, non ! suppliai-je.

Tremblant, il fit un pas en arrière.

-Je… Non père. Je ne la rendrai pas. Vous ne toucherez plus à ma _sœur_.

_Crétin ! Tu vas te faire trucider. Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça. Pas maintenant… Crétin, double crétin, triple crétin ! Pourquoi maintenant ? _

Mon père tourna rouge brique. Il s'approcha brusquement vers moi et me gifla. Sonnée, je mis quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Cela lui suffit pour recommencer en hurlant :

-Qu'as-tu fait à ton frère ! Regarde-le ! Il t'est dévoué. Il t'aide ! Espèce de…

Je me dégageai et, d'un mouvement rapide de la main, le fit voltiger loin de moi…

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de m'insulter ! Arrêtez de me torturer ! Ça _suffit ! _Je m'en vais ! J'en ai plus qu'assez !

En courant, je m'enfuis de la salle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je fourrai brusquement mes affaires dans ma valise, en réduisis d'autres que j'ajoutai ensuite au tas. Finalement, je la fermai et l'enchantai afin qu'elle vole devant moi. Avant de sortir de ce qui fut ma chambre pendant seize longues années, je jetai un regard circulaire sur celle-ci. Mon regard s'arrêta sur un portrait de Théodore et moi lorsque nous étions enfants. Une vague de remords et de regrets m'envahit et je saisis brusquement la photographie que je fourrai dans mon sac. Puis, sans un autre regard, je fermai la porte et dévalai les escaliers.

Devant la porte d'entrée, je me stoppai, les yeux luisants de fureur. Mon père me bloquait le chemin et Théodore était à ses côtés, l'air paniqué.

-Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison.

-Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas ! ripostai-je en faisant un pas en avant.

-Encore un pas et je te déshérite.

J'eus un rire glacial, fis un pas en avant et m'écriai :

-Ça fait des années que j'attends ça. BOUGEZ !

Ses yeux étincelèrent de fureur, ses traits étaient déformés par la rage. Il ouvrit la bouche et cracha :

-Soit, pars ! Mais ne reviens plus _jamais _! Car tu n'es plus ma _fille ! _Je te déshérite et te bannis de la lignée des Wanders, Evelyn Elisa Apolline, clama-t-il bruyamment en pointant sa baguette vers moi.

Je sentis une secousse me faire vibrer et un éclair de lumière illumina la pièce. Puis mon père cracha sur moi et se détourna brusquement jusqu'à ses bureaux ou se trouvaient les papiers familiaux. Hébétée, je fixai quelques secondes le vide avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux et d'ouvrir brusquement les portes. Toujours à l'intérieur du manoir, j'humai le vent frais de ce jour d'Avril et m'écriai, ma voix résonnant dans tout le hall :

-Sang-Purs, je vous emmerde !

J'entendis mon père hurler de rage alors que mon rire s'accentuait. Théodore me regardait, l'air mitigé.

_Suis-je folle ou suis-je folle ? _

Je me tournai vers lui et tendis la main.

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

XXX

-We are the champions - my friends

And we'll keep on fighting - till the end –

We are the champions –

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions - of the world- 1 *

Sirius éclata de rire en me faisant tournoyer dans ses bras. James scandait joyeusement « Evy est libre, Evy est libre ! » en se déhanchant, une bouteille fermée a la main. Déborah me fixait, pleine de fierté tandis Remus la tenait par la hanche, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Je joignais mon rire à celui de Sirius puis chuchotai :

-Merlin, je suis libre !

_Je suis libre. Plus de sangs-purs. Plus d'obligations. Plus **rien. **Pauvre Théodore… pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté ?_

Je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps car James cessa son manège pitoyable et vint me taper amicalement le dos.

-Et si on fêtait ca ?

XXX

-Ooo, you make me live  
I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend.

L'air de Queen résonnait bruyamment dans le salon, accompagné des danses hilarantes de mes amis. Sirius avait un bras sur mes épaules et tenait une bouteille de whisky bien entamée dans son autre main. D'une voix légèrement rauque, il me murmurait les paroles à l'oreille.

- You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love  
The things that you do  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live. 2*

Je lui souris, pensant également toutes les paroles, et soupirai de contentement, me sentant bien dans ses bras. Brusquement, il se releva et me tendit la main. J'haussai un sourcil, rougis légèrement et, finalement, je la saisis. Avec un énorme sourire, il m'entraina sur la piste improvisée par James. Il me fit tournoyer, voltiger, danser en riant. Heureuse, je me laissais guider. Finalement, il m'approcha de lui et me prit dans ses bras. Une drôle sensation de chaleur m'envahit et, légèrement perturbée, je me raidis. Puis, trouvant mon comportement ridicule, je jetai cette chaleur aux orties et me rapprochai de lui. Je glissai ensuite mes bras dans son dos et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Sirius soupira et murmura :

-Tu te rappelles quand on était gosses ?

J'hochai doucement la tête puis me laissait envahir par nos souvenirs.

XXX**FLASHBACK**XXX

_1er Septembre 1968 3*_

- Andromeda, j'veux pas que tu partes ! supplia Sirius en enlaçant sa cousine préférée.

A ses côtés, je fixai Andromeda, les yeux larmoyants. Touchée, elle se baissa vers nous et nous prit dans ses bras.

-Mes p'tits choux, ne vous inquiétez pas, on se reverra bientôt ! Et puis, je vous écrirai tous les jours.

-Tous les jours ? nous demandâmes en cœur.

Elle eut un petit rire et approuva :

-Tous les jours, c'est promis.

Légèrement rassurés, nous la relâchâmes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Narcissa, sa jeune sœur, également en larmes.

-Allez Cissy, dans deux ans tu me rejoins !

-Deux ans c'est trop long !

Nous nous détournâmes et rejoignîmes Bellatrix. Celle-ci faisait mine de bouder.

-Vous n'avez même pas ronchonnés quand moi je suis partie…

-On n'avait que six ans, Bella, m'excusai-je lentement, la voix toujours étranglée.

-Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vous en veux pas. Mais pour vous faire payer, je vais vous écrire tous les jours également ! s'écria-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_26 avril 1969_

-Tu m'attraperas pas ! s'écria Regulus en riant.

Sirius eut une fausse moue indignée et s'élança à sa poursuite. Narcissa les regardait, réprobatrice, et Bellatrix riait a mes côtés. Andromeda était assise au sol, adossée à un arbre, et contemplait avec un sourire la scène. En quelques instants, Sirius avait rattrapé Regulus et l'avait plaqué au sol. En articulant sadiquement ses mains, il susurra :

-Alors comme ça, je ne pouvais pas t'attraper ?

-Non, Sirius ! plaida son jeune frère. Sirius, s'il te plait !

Impassible, son ainé se mit à le chatouiller furieusement. Regulus hurla de rire et hoqueta difficilement :

-Les filles ! Aidez-moi ! Pitié ! Bella !

Sa jeune cousine éclata de rire, ravie du spectacle. Narcissa et moi avions l'ombre d'un sourire sur nos lèvres. Nous hochâmes négativement la tête ensemble, au grand désespoir de Regulus qui se remit à hurler. Finalement, Sirius s'arrêta et renversa sa tête en arrière, riant joyeusement.

J'adressai un sourire complice à Bellatrix qui me le rendit. En deux temps trois mouvements nous étions en train d'attaquer Sirius pour venger notre pauvre Regulus.

_1er Septembre 1970_

-Dans un an, c'est nous Evy ! s'exclama Sirius, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

J'éclatai d'un rire ravi et ajoutai :

-A cause de nous, les profs vont faire des dépressions !

Sirius se joignit à mon rire et m'enlaça.

-On va leur faire regretter d'être venus à Poudlard, souffla-t-il d'un air complice.

_14 février 1970._

-Tu sais, aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin, murmura Sirius.

Je rougis et souris timidement.

-Oui, je sais, répondis-je inutilement.

-Et tu sais ce qu'ils font les adultes à la Saint-Valentin ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

Mon Sirius sourit largement.

-Ils vont au restaurant !

Un sourire ravi fleurit sur mes lèvres.

-Ils vont nous emmener avec eux alors ? demandai-je.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, hésitant entre être amusé et ennuyé.

-Bah non, c'est que pour les adultes…

-Ah.

-Donc on sera tout les deux a la maison… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Un éclair de compréhension parcourut mon cerveau et un énorme sourire prit place sur mon visage.

-Bataille de glace ?

-Bataille de glace ! approuva Sirius, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

XXX**FLASHBACK**XXX

Je pouffai au souvenir. Sirius se décala lentement pour croiser mon regard puis haussa un sourcil.

-La Saint-Valentin de nos dix ans, expliquai-je en riant.

Il sourit largement

-Bataille de glace hein…

-Nos célébrations ont changé depuis.

-C'est clair que c'est devenu plus exotique, susurra-t-il en souriant

-Oh, Sirius ! le réprimandai-je faussement en tapant son bras.

Il éclata de rire et me lâcha. Il me prit la main et se dirigea vers le bar.

-Je te sers quoi ?

-On a peut-être assez bu, non ?

-Roh, c'est bon, on est jeune ! On est libre ! Qu'on profite un peu !

Amusée, j'acceptai finalement le cocktail qu'il me tendait puis rejoignit Déborah, James et Remus qui discutaient joyeusement. Enfin…

-Vous saviez que les éléphants roses étaient des descendants des Bisounours ! s'exclama doctement James.

Déborah éclata de rire et s'étrangla avec son cocktail. Dans un mouvement habitué, Remus lui tapota le dos et grimaça vers Sirius qui lui adressa un clin d'œil moqueur.

-Donc Sirius, vu qu'il fait des câlins bisounours à tout le monde, c'est un éléphant rose !

Sirius s'étrangla à son tour avec sa boisson et se tourna dangereusement vers James alors que Remus et moi éclations de rire.

-Je suis un éléphant _rose ? _

-Bah non. James il s'est trompé. Le rose ça ne te va pas alors t'es un éléphant mauve. C'est mieux comme ca.

D'abord fâché d'être contredit, James finit par hocher vigoureusement la tête.

-Ouaip. Mauveuuuh c'est mieuuuh.

-Tu fais la vache ? s'enquit Sirius qui avait décidé de passer outre les déclarations loufoques des deux fous.

-T'es pas drôle Sirius. Puis arrête d'insulter les vaches comme ça, le réprimanda Remus.

_Merlin, quelle solidarité envers James ! _pensai-je en pouffant.

XXX

-Un p'tit hérisson-euh, deux p'tits hérissons-euh, trois p'tits hérissons-euh, chantonna Remus.

-C'est des canards ! On avait dit des canards ! l'interrompis James.

-Okay, on reprend. Un p'tit canard-euh, deux p'tits canards-euh. Non, mais ça sonne pas bien !

-Bah essaie avec les moutons ! proposai-je finalement.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, intéressés et Remus entonna :

-Un p'tit mouton-euh, deux p'tits moutons-euh, trois p'tits moutons-euh… Ah ouais, ça le fait bien !

Ils sifflèrent admirativement. Puis nous reprîmes en cœur la nouvelle chanson. Après quelques instants à chantonner cette mélodie digne de Mozart, Déborah s'écroula sur le sol et renversa la tête. Elle fixa la cheminée puis s'exclama vers James.

-Diiiiis, tu ne trouve pas qu'on est super-méga-trop…Oups !

-Oups ? Ouaiiis, trop oups !

Déborah releva la tête.

-Nan, pas trop oups. _Oups ! _répéta-t-elle en pointant la cheminée.

Nous tournâmes à l'unisson la tête vers cette dernière. En voyant ce qui avait alerté Déborah, James s'étrangla avec sa salive et rougit de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds.

-Euh… … ?

La mère de ce dernier plissa dangereusement les yeux alors que son père s'avisait du nombre de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol et de l'état du salon.

-JAMES POTTER !

-….

-NON JE NE _VOIS_ PAS. A part ton état lamentable, _vos états_ _lamentables, _je ne vois rien.

_Bah, vu l'état du salon, reste concentrée sur nos états Maman-chérie de James._

-Je…

-MONTEZ DANS VOS CHAMBRES ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Plus que ravi d'échapper a l'explosion de sa mère, James bondit sur ses pieds, nous releva rapidement et nous poussa hors de la salle.

-ET NE CROIS PAS QUE TU T'EN TIRERAS COMME CA ! NOUS AURONS UNE DISCUSSION DEMAIN MATIN, CHER FILS !

James pâlit et courut vers sa chambre. Nous le rejoignîmes quelques secondes plus tard, goguenards.

-Pas un mot ! Ce n'est _vraiment _pas drôle.

Sirius éclata de rire en tapant le dos de son ami. Puis il s'avachit avec toute la grâce Siriusienne qu'il possédait en étant bien saoul sur le lit. Déborah, Remus et moi le rejoignîmes instantanément, laissant James debout, les bras ballants. Le lit était plein. Indigné, James s'exclama :

-Hé ! Dégagez de là, c'est mon lit !

Je ne fis que bailler et me pelotonnai dans les couvertures. Sirius me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras. La chaleur suspecte réapparue aussitôt. Je rougis et cachai mon visage dans son torse pour que personne ne voit rien. J'humai sans faire attention son eau de Cologne et souris en m'apercevant de son odeur sublime. Je sentis les doigts de Sirius jouer avec mes cheveux, chose qui m'avait toujours apaisée. Remus et Déborah nous rejoignîmes après que cette dernière eut agrandit le lit. Elle se cala dans les bras de son chéri et soupira de contentement avant de m'adresser un clin d'œil. Je rougis brusquement. Rougeur qui s'accentua quand James s'exclama, bougon :

-Je suis entouré de _couples. _Merlin, je veux ma Lily-Jolie…

_De couples ? Comment ça de couples ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis allée dans ses bras que… Oh Merlin, rassurez-moi. _

_N'empêche… Je ne dirai pas non…_

_Par la sage Rowena et le courageux Godric, je délire, pas vrai ? C'est à cause de l'alcool ingurgité, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux **pas **penser vouloir être avec **Sirius ! **Je ne dois **pas **penser à son sourire magique, à ses cheveux soyeux, à ses lèvres parfaites et à … _

_Merlin, je jure que je ne toucherai plus à une bouteille d'alcool ! Regardez ou ça me mène…_

XXX

Evy, pelotonnée contre moi, récemment libérée du joug parental, humant mon eau de Cologne.

Dites-moi pas que je rêve. Pitié, laissez-moi encore un peu savourer.

_Oui_, j'ai honteusement profité de cette soirée pour être toujours collé à elle. _Oui, _j'ai tout fait pour la toucher dès que je le pouvais. Et _oui, _ça me tuait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

Non pas que je ressente seulement un désir sexuel pour Evelyn. _Je suis amoureux. _Et Merlin, l'envie de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes s'est décuplée de mille après cet aveu. Et ça, ça n'était _pas _prévu.

Merlin, la Vie n'est vraiment pas cool.

XXX

Les chansons de Queen utilisés sont respectivement « We are the Champions » 1* and « You're my best friend » 2*. Elles ont toutes deux été enregistrées dans les années 70, quoique pas a la bonne date pour la fic mais… Vous me le pardonnez, pas vrai ? Surtout que, pour la seconde, il n'y a qu'un mois d'écart… ^^

Pour le 3*, j'ai du changer les dates pour que Narcissa soit en septième année durant ma fic. Normalement, Bella c'est en 1962, Andromeda en 1964 et Narcissa en 1966. ^^'

**EDIT: Merci a Tiickel de m'avoir fait remarqué que je m'étais un tout petit peu beaucoup trompée dans les années. Parce que 1762 et 1962, c'est pas pareil ^^' Mais bon, maintenant c'est corrigé alors on oublie x)**

XXX

Okay. Aloreuh… J'adore ce chapitre mais en même temps j'ai un peu beaucoup d'hésitation à le poster… J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu ! Et puis, merde quoi, Evy est libre ! xD *Qui c'est qu'à le champagne ?*

Nan, plus sérieusement… En fait non, j'ai pas envie d'être sérieuse.

Plus qu'une semaine de cours et je suis en vacances… En plus, je finis à midi. C'est beau la vie. Mais, comme je sais que y'en a en pleine révision, je vais arrêter de m'étendre là-dessus et je leur souhaite évidemment _bonne chance !_

Et, parce que j'ai rien d'autre à dire, place à la réponse de L'Anonymeuse ! x) (**Merci a MissBlackie et Tiickel pour leur superbe review :D)**

L'Anonymeuse : Ouais, c'est beau l'amour… Quand on en bénéficie. ^^ xD

Sinon, moi j'aime bien le Lupin maso, pas vous ? …Punaise, t'es une suicidaire hein ! Allez, avoue ! Bah, toute façon, tu ne mourras pas. Je le prends comme un compliment. Merci de faire de moi une tarée. xP

Mdr, j'vais lui dire ça, va y'avoir une WWIII spécial Sirius lol.

Ouais, Sirius il est libre, jeune et que je sais pas quoi, mais il me préfère **moi ! **Nananananèreuh ! Nooon, Sirius il pleure pas à cause de moi ! Méchanteuh ! Moi je suis la toute gentille. C'est à cause d'Evy et de Regulus –indirectement- qu'il pleure ! (Merci pour le compliment au passage )) Ooooh oui, j'ai touuus les pouvoirs ! Mouahahha. Merci de rappeler cela :P

Mais…mais… Pourquoi t'aimes pas Regulus ? C'est un gentil hein ! Enfin, autant qu'un futur Mangemort (mais qui va changer d'avis !) peut être gentil x) Et le mec qui a plus de nez, il veut bien combattre Regulus. Cherche pas pourquoi, j'ai décidé qu'il voulait bien.

Merci pour cette longue review, qui fait sup' plaisir !

**A bientôt les amis et surtout, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :/ **

**Bisous à tous/toutes ( ? y'a-t-il des tous ? je crois pas hein mais ceux qui lisent sans poster peut-être… xD)**

**J.E**


	19. T'es à Griffondor Oui ou Merde?

**Chapitre corrigé, **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 18 :**

**T'es à Griffondor Oui ou Merde ?**

**Ou**

**Quand Evelyn surpasse Sirius**

XXX

**La Gazette du Sorcier**

**Les Sang-Purs, maudits?**

**_Une nouvelle héritière bannie._**

_Par Louisa Durnow. _

_En ce Jeudi 29 Avril, une nouvelle choquante nous parvient. Mr. Wanders aurait banni et déshérité sa fille, Evelyn, selon les lois suprêmes de Merlin. Ce procédé rendrait impossible un quelconque retour dans sa famille à la jeune fille, mais également à ses futurs descendants. Jamais telle sanction n'avait été prononcée. Sirius Black lui-même n'a pas subi une telle punition._

_Nous ignorons pourquoi un tel débordement s'est produit mais nous pouvons facilement émettre des hypothèses qui ressemblent fort à celles faites sur Sirius Black._

_Evelyn Wanders, tout comme son cousin éloigné de trois degrés, serait contre ces idéologies Sang-Purs. Elle aurait dénié ces convictions depuis toute jeune et aurait programmé depuis des années cette liberté. _

_Cependant, avait-elle prévu un tel bannissement ?_

_Suite de l'article page 34_

-Je t'avais dit de faire ATTENTION ! m'exclamai-je furieusement en lui fourrant l'article sous le nez.

-De quoi tu…Oh merlin ! Quand on rentre à Poudlard, je l'encadre ! s'exclama Evelyn.

-Evy, je ne rigole pas ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ouaip ! Je t'ai surpassé, fit-elle en souriant d'un air gamin.

Je sentis alors toute ma colère fondre et décidai de remettre le « sermon » à plus tard. J'éclatai donc de rire et la serrai dans mes bras puis déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue… à la commissure de ses lèvres. Evelyn écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea calmement. Elle allait me dire quelque chose mais finit par se détourner et plongea dans les bras de Remus.

James s'approcha de moi, un grand sourire goguenard aux lèvres, et murmura :

-Ne viens pas me dire que c'était un accident.

Je grimaçai et, faisant attention à ce qu'Evy ne me voit pas, effleurai mes lèvres :

-Tu veux que je te dise James ? Ce n'était même pas accidentel ou prémédité. C'était instinctif.

James siffla, ébahi.

-Vieux, si t'en es déjà à l'instinctif, faudrait peut-être aller lui causer…

Je me renfrognai.

_Aller lui parler, il en a de bonnes parfois…_

« Evy, je t'aime. Toi non. Mais je t'aime alors ce n'est pas grave. »

Pathétique. Horrifiant. Désespérant.

_Qui _a dit Sirius Black ?

XXX

Sirius n'était pas du tout à deux doigts de m'embrasser. Que vais-je donc imaginer ?

C'était un _accident. _Un tournement de tête mal organisé, un léger déplacement de la nuque foireux, un _accident. _

Evidemment.

Rien qu'un _accident. _

XXX

D'un vague geste de la main, j'effectuai un sortilège de découpe à la perfection. Non, je ne suis pas orgueilleuse. Je ne fais qu'énoncer la stricte vérité ! Comme me le prouve le regard stupéfait de McGonagall.

-Mlle Wanders, j'avais remarqué votre amélioration en Métamorphose mais là, je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez. Vous qui n'étiez qu'une modeste élève il y a peu, vous voilà devenue un as ! Dix points pour Serpentard.

Un sourire ravi fleurit sur mes lèvres alors que j'enchainai le second sortilège demandé. Vérifiant rapidement que la professeure soit occupée ailleurs, je me tournai vers Sirius et lui tirai la langue.

_Oui, c'est grâce à lui que je me suis nettement améliorée. Mais alors ? J'ai eu des points et pas lui ! _

Il prit une mine scandalisée et, du bout des lèvres, murmura « _Attends voir la fin des cours… »_

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je frémis.

_Merlin, pitié, pas de chatouilles !_

XXX

-Evelyn Wanders, hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers moi.

Avec un cri horrifié, je jetai mon sac à Déborah et prit la fuite vers le lac, bousculant sans gêne des camarades pour pouvoir m'échapper.

Je courrai de plus en plus vite et me rapprochai de plus en plus de mon coin fétiche, lieu où je régnais en maitre. Je tournai légèrement la tête en arrière et, pensant avoir assez distancé Sirius, m'octroyai une légère pause. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, je me pliai en deux et toussai fortement.

_Merlin, le sport n'est pas pour moi._

Finalement, je me redressai et parcourus les derniers mètres restants avant d'arriver à mon coin à moi. Arrivée devant un immense arbre, je m'arrêtai et m'assis à même le sol. Je posai ma tête contre le tronc noueux de l'arbre et soupirai de bien être.

L'arbre en question ressemblait fort à un saule pleureur et avait l'avantage de me dissimuler des regards des autres, en plus d'être éloigné du château et d'être proche du lac. A vrai dire, c'était un arbre banal pour quiconque le verrait. Mais il recensait tellement de souvenirs qu'il était devenu pour moi un arbre à part. Mon arbre. Celui qui m'avait vu évoluer, celui que m'avait vu comploter, celui qui m'avait vu pleurer, celui qui m'avait vu aimer.

_L'arbre à souvenirs._

Ça fait gamin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui n'a pas son jardin secret où sont enfouis tous ses souvenirs ?

_Cinquième année, vingt-cinq Octobre._

_Alors que nous parlions doucement, riant quand il le fallait à une parole de l'autre, je sentis ta main glisser imperceptiblement vers la mienne. Je ne m'en formalisai pas et hochai vigoureusement la tête à un de tes propos. _

_A présent, notre discussion s'achevait et le ciel s'assombrissait. Le couvre-feu serait bientôt activé. Il nous fallait quitter cet endroit, terminer cette journée et attendre le lendemain pour un nouveau jour et de nouvelles aventures. Pourtant, aucun de nous deux ne souhaitait laisser cette place si chaleureuse où nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, auparavant pour parachever la mission de Déborah, à savoir, exterminer Regulus comme potentiel dragueur. _

_Nous nous étions considérablement rapprochés et nos mains étaient étroitement liées. Je relevai la tête, prête à endosser le rôle de la briseuse d'instant irréel, lorsque tu te penchas vers moi. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent en un furtif baiser. Nous rougîmes en harmonie avant de déposer plus fermement nos lèvres sur celles de l'autre. D'un geste hésitant, je passai une main derrière ton cou pour te rapprocher de moi. Avec un léger sourire, je remarquai que tu faisais de même, mais en rapprochant mon corps du tien. Nous finîmes par nous séparer, haletants et rougissants. Des doigts, tu caressais mon dos, distraitement. Je nichai ma tête dans ton cou et humai ton odeur que j'aimais tant. _

_Je te sentis t'apprêter à parler alors je me relevai et déposai un doigt sur tes lèvres. Peu importe qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer, le couvre-feu ne me gâchera pas cet instant merveilleux... _

-Bouh !

J'hurlai en relevant précipitamment la tête. Sirius éclata de rire, hoquetant des choses comme quoi ma tête était mémorable. Je grinçai des dents et tentai piteusement de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

_Pourquoi rêvai-je donc de Regulus ? J'ai comme un… mauvais pressentiment. _

Mettant ces préoccupations de côtés, je passai une main dans mes cheveux afin de les démêler et observai l'air immature et niais qu'affichait Sirius, toujours mort de rire.

-Gamin, murmurai-je enfin.

-Je te demande pardon ? s'enquit-il avec une politesse feinte, cessant immédiatement de rire.

Je haussai un sourcil et répétai, en détachant bien chaque syllabe :

-Ga-min.

Il fronça dangereusement les sourcils et s'exclama :

-Petite gamine insolente ! Comment oses-tu ainsi dénigrer le Grand, le Sublime, le Canonissime, l'Inoubliable, le Talentueux, le Célèbre, l'Adulé…

-Le Modeste, rajoutai-je en souriant moqueusement.

Il me darda d'un sublime regard noir et finit sa tirade orgueilleuse :

-Le Majestueux Sirius Orion Black ! Tu dois payer pour ton impertinence, fille du bas-peuple!

Sans plus attendre, il brandit sa baguette vers moi en criant un sortilège de…

_Merliiiin, c'est glacé ! _

-Sirius Black, tu vas mourir. Proclame tes derniers vœux !

XXX

Si je réponds que je veux que tu m'aimes, ça le fait ?

…Vu ton air déstabilisé et ta soudaine immobilisation, je pense que la réponse est non…

_Oups ?_

-Euh…Evy ? Je rigolai hein…

_En fait non mais… Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pas vrai ? _

Et voilà, un mensonge de plus à ajouter à la liste. Ça en fait combien là ? Une dizaine non ?

_Belle Morgane, doux Cupidon, sage Merlin et brave Godric, pardonnez-moi tout ça et _aidez-moi !

XXX

Je… Je suis sujette aux hallucinations ou Sirius vient bien de dire que son dernier vœu serait que je l'aime ?

C'est bien ce que je pensai…

_Je suis sujette aux hallucinations._

C'est étrange, tout de même, d'apprendre cela après seize ans passés sur Terre…

Et _non_, je ne me voile pas la face ! Sirius… délirait ! Il avait dit cela pour _rire. _

Evidemment.

Pourquoi vais-je toujours chercher trop loin ?

XXX

Remus feuilletait avec agitation un livre de sortilège et murmurait quelques informations qu'il dénichait à l'intérieur à Déborah qui les copiait ensuite sur un parchemin déjà bien rempli.

Sirius et moi les observions, complètement horrifiés.

-Les gars ? commença lentement Sirius.

Un grognement peu amical lui répondit.

-Vous savez que les examens de fin d'année ne sont _que _dans deux mois ?

-_Que _dans deux mois ? s'exclama rageusement Remus, deux mois, c'est _extrêmement _court Sirius !

-Et en plus, ils ont avancé les examens à la première semaine de Juin. Ce qui fait que nous avons seulement _un _mois pour _tout _réviser ! ajouta Déborah.

J'allai lui demander depuis _quand _elle révisait –Remus a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle- lorsque Sirius s'exclama :

-Vous êtes carrément tarés. Pourquoi ne profitez-vous pas plutôt de la chaleur et du lac ?

-Parce qu'on veut réussir notre année, _nous. _

Je ne retins pas la pique Déborienne et pris Sirius par le bras, l'entrainant en dehors de la bibliothèque. Il ronchonna légèrement puis se laissa guider. Avec un petit sourire, je pris la direction de la Volière. Après quelques instants plongés dans le silence, je l'interpelai :

-Sirius ?

Il hocha affirmativement la tête, m'enjoignant à répondre.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on n'a plus fait aucune farce depuis… depuis l'anniversaire de Peter ?

Il eut un sifflement ébahi et s'écria :

-Merlin, il est grand temps de changer cela ! Mais après six ans d'innovations, je commence un peu à sécher.

Je lui souris narquoisement.

-Le grand Sirius Black serait à court de farces maraudesques ?

-Que nenni ! Il me faut juste quelques instants de réflexion, contra-t-il aussitôt.

J'éclatai de rire et commençai à gravir les marches de la Volière.

-Que dirais-tu d'un repas ensorcelé ?

-Trop banal. On l'a déjà fait en quatrième année.

-Pour une seule table ! Mais là, on viserait toute la Grande Salle ! s'expliqua-t-il.

-Oh, monsieur a la folie des grandeurs !

Il soupira bruyamment et me tira la langue.

-Si t'en as d'autres d'idées, t'as qu'à le dire…

Je ris doucement et ouvris brusquement la vieille porte en bois donnant sur la Volière. J'entendis une exclamation de douleur étouffée et me retournai aussitôt pour m'excuser. Je m'immobilisai, la bouche à moitié ouverte, en voyant Regulus se frotter le nez, l'air endolori.

-Oh…Je…Euh…

Sirius s'approcha et passa un bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste possessif. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer et me dégageai gentiment avant de redresser la tête vers Regulus, toujours immobile devant moi.

-Je… Je suis désolée de t'être rentré dedans, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Au fait…Pourrais-tu… Enfin…Non, oublie. Je… Bonne journée Regulus, conclus-je avant de m'avancer, prenant soin de l'éviter.

Sirius lança un regard noir à son frère et, en partant, ses yeux se posèrent sur une lettre froissée dans ses mains. Il plissa les yeux et me prit par la main, comme pour m'éloigner loin de Regulus. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ce dernier, inquiétée par son manque de réaction totale et par la lettre dans sa main crispée.

Regulus fit un pas en avant et ouvrit doucement la bouche avant de se reprendre et de sortir de la volière en claquant la porte.

Je m'arrêtai alors subitement et me retournai en fixant la porte. Sirius soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu restes avec lui mais… Mais là, tu dois y aller.

Je lui jetai un regard inquiet avant de fixer à nouveau la porte.

-Je…Je ne veux pas y aller non plus mais…Mais j'ai peur que ça soit en rapport avec _Tu-Sais-Quoi…_La lettre, rajoutai-je rapidement en voyant ses sourcils se froncer.

-Je sais Evy…C'est bien pour cela que je veux que tu y ailles.

Je le regardai longuement, indécise :

-Tu…Tu es sûr ?

Il sourit, retrouvant rapidement son air arrogant.

-Evidement que je suis sûr, je suis Sirius Black.

Je pouffai et l'enlaçai doucement. Il répondit à mon étreinte, me serrant fortement contre lui. Je frissonnai légèrement. Finalement, je lui murmurai au creux de l'oreille :

-Je vais l'aider, je te le promets.

Puis, je me dégageai et sortit en courant de la volière.

XXX

Avec un sourire triste, je fixai la porte qui venait de se refermer.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle vient de m'échapper ?

Pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment brutal de peur ?

Pourquoi, Evy, pourquoi ?

XXX

-Regulus ! Espèce de crétin ! Bouge ton cul par ici.

Il se retourna lentement et me fixa méchamment, semblant me maudire du regard.

-Quoi ? cracha-t-il.

Sans tenir compte de son regard noir, je m'approchai et effleurai son bras, ne réalisant pas son imperceptible mouvement en arrière:

-La lettre.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et il détourna la tête. Sa voix, légèrement rauque, finit par me répondre :

-C'est fini Evy… Je suis mort.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent en réalisant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

_Oui, je m'en doutais. Oui, c'était prévisible. Mais pas _maintenant. _Pas aussi tôt…_

-Je…Reg... Je suis _désolée._

Il eut un triste sourire et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

-Mais si ! Evidemment que si ! m'écriai-je en pleurant. Si j'avais réussi à te changer, si j'avais réussi à te convaincre, si j'avais su…

Il m'interrompit brusquement en déposant sa fine main pâle sur ma bouche.

-Arrête. Arrête Evelyn. Ça ne sert à rien de te torturer ainsi. Non seulement cela ne changera rien mais en plus cela te détruira. Alors, même si moi je me détruis, je veux que toi tu te construises. Selon tes envies. S'il te plait. Pour moi.

-Je…

Il me caressa la joue, l'effleurant doucement, y laissant une fugitive trace de chaleur.

-Chut… Oublie-moi Evy. Et…Dis à Sirius que je suis désolé.

Mes sanglots s'accentuèrent.

_Sirius…_

_Sirius qui croyait en moi._

_Sirius qui croyait en mon habilité à aider Regulus._

_Sirius qui reposait tous ses espoirs en moi._

_Sirius… Je suis désolée._

_J'ai tout foiré, pas vrai ?_

_Et, au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression que ça n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai foirée…_

XXX

-Sirius, tu tires une tête de déterré. Tu m'expliques ?

-Evelyn.

Déborah hocha la tête, compréhensive, puis me prit le bras et m'attira près d'elle.

-Allez viens-là mon cœur, et raconte-moi tout. Tu sais bien que Debby est là pour ça, pas vrai ?

Je souris légèrement et m'assis à ses côtés. Puis je soupirai.

-Je l'ai perdue.

-Parce qu'avant tu l'avais ? ne put s'empêcher de faire ironiquement remarquer Déborah.

Je la mitraillai du regard alors qu'elle affichait un sourire d'excuse. Je soupirai à nouveau.

-Et si je l'avais vraiment perdue ?

-Pourquoi ne lui révèles-tu pas tes sentiments ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

Une légère grimace fleurit sur mon visage.

-T'es pas folle ? Déjà que c'est étrange, je ne vais pas en plus aller me ridiculiser devant Evy…

Elle haussa les sourcils, perdue.

-Tu n'vas pas lui dire ? Genre…Jamais ?

-Elle ne m'aime pas. Je n'vais pas me taper la honte pour rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit remarquer que tomber amoureux n'était pas honteux. Je soupirai une troisième fois :

-Peut-être, mais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien pour toi, c'est…

-Stop ! Je n'veux pas savoir ce que c'est, vu que ça risque d'être très déshonorant pour nous, m'interrompit-elle en riant. Je retiendrai juste le fait que t'as sacrément l'air d'avoir tout simplement _peur._

J'écarquillai les yeux. _Moi, peur ? Non mais…_

-Non mais ça va pas ? Je n'ai pas _peur. _C'est juste…

-Que t'es carrément en train de flipper ouais, se moqua-t-elle. Mais, chouchou…

Je grimaçai légèrement au surnom mais demeurai silencieux.

-T'es à Gryffondor oui ou merde ? finit-elle très sérieusement.

_Gryffondor…_

Putain.

Gryffondor. Courage. Valeureux.

Et moi, j'ai l'air de quoi là ?

D'une tapette. Je n'vaux pas mieux qu'un serpent.

Je fixai longuement Déborah, que Merlin la garde !, avec toute l'admiration que je possédai.

-Debby ?

Elle me sourit largement, m'enjoignant à continuer.

-Tu es _géniale. _Je t'aime !

Elle me serra dans ses bras et s'écria :

-Allez zou ! Files tout déclarer à ta belle.

Mu par je ne sais quelle force, je me précipitai en dehors de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'Evy pour tout lui annoncer.

Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à la retrouver en larmes.

XXX

-Dis-moi, Debby chérie ?

Je me tournai vers Remus-Chou en souriant.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il va se confier ?

J'éclatai alors de rire.

-Certainement pas. Evy va lui compliquer la tâche. Mais ça ne saurait tarder… ajoutai-je avec un air mystérieux.

Il me dévisagea quelques instants avant de sourire tristement :

-Qu'en est-il des sentiments d'Evy ?

-Merlin, même la plus douée des devins ne pourrait la décrypter celle-là, fis-je en riant.

XXX

_Sirius…_

_Sirius, je suis désolée._

_Sirius, pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir loupé un grand tournant ?_

_Sirius est-ce que toi aussi tu ressens cette putain de chaleur quand je te touche ?_

_Sirius, est-ce que…Non. C'est impossible, pas vrai ? Mais…Tellement de fois où…Non. Impossible._

_Sirius, quel est le Secret ?_

XXX

-Evy…Tu pleures ?

Elle me lança un regard moqueur et renifla le plus dignement possible :

-Nan, je suis en pleine discussion philosophique sur l'importance des cons mégalomanes sur Terre avec un pingouin rasta.

Je souris légèrement.

_Même en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle arrive à faire de l'humour. Incroyable._

Evy me fit un piteux sourire et tira sur ma manche doucement, m'enjoignant à m'assoir à ses côtés. Quand ce fut fait, elle vint se blottir contre moi et déposa sa tête sur mon épaule, sanglotant silencieusement. Je lui pris la main et la caressai doucement, sentant mon cœur s'embraser pitoyablement au contact de sa peau si douce. Je sentis une sorte de signal s'illuminer en moi, m'hurlant d'enfin le dire, que c'était _le _moment, aussi impossible que ça puisse paraitre.

_Evy…Je…_

-Sirius…, souffla-t-elle, Sirius je suis désolée. Je n'ai rien fait… Rien du tout…

Je me raidis brusquement, toutes pensées romantiques s'évaporant, tandis que ses paroles se frayaient un chemin en moi.

Pourquoi…_désolée ? Rien fait ?...Regulus ?_

Je frémis brutalement et fermai les yeux.

-Pardon…

Je m'éclaircis brusquement la gorge, la faisant sursauter. Je resserrai alors mon étreinte et rouvris les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Evy… On savait tous les deux que ça allait arriver… Juste… Bordel, il a quinze ans ! Il….

Je m'interrompis, la gorge trop serrée pour continuer.

XXX

Il a juste quinze ans, pas vrai… C'est beaucoup trop jeune. Le même âge que…

-Théodore ! m'exclamai-je en me relevant brutalement.

Surpris, Sirius releva la tête et inspecta les horizons, cherchant mon jeune frère. Je secouai la tête et poursuivis, effarée :

-Si Regulus a été tatoué, tu penses que…Théodore aurait…, je m'interrompis, les yeux humides.

Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction en comprenant où je voulais en venir.

-Punaise… Où est ton frère ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Je…j'en sais rien, gémis-je.

Il se leva brusquement et me prit par la main, m'entrainant en courant vers les cachots. En arrivant devant le portrait du gobelin sanguinolent, je m'arrêtai, le souffle court et les joues rougies. Sirius m'adressa un sourire moqueur puis essuya délicatement mes joues encore humides. Je frémis à son toucher et, le réalisant, je rougis brusquement. Puis, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, je demandai doucement :

-Le Secret…Dis-le moi !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surpris, puis détourna le regard.

-Ça ne sert à rien.

Je fronçai les sourcils et le pressai à nouveau :

-Dis-le !

-Je…

Le tableau s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Regulus tenant un Théodore blanchâtre, interrompant ainsi Sirius qui soupira de… frustration ? Passant outre cela, je me précipitai vers mon jeune frère.

-Théo ! Nom d'une chouette, Théo, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je remarquai alors que son visage était déformé par la douleur et qu'il se massait plus ou moins discrètement l'avant-bras gauche. Le réalisant, j'ouvris la bouche d'horreur et m'apprêtai à parler lorsqu'il répondit :

-Rien, Evy, rien du tout. C'est juste… un léger malaise…

-Se situant comme par hasard sur ton bras gauche, répliquai-je le plus froidement possible.

-Evy… murmura-t-il.

Je fermai brutalement les yeux, ne voulant pas pleurer à nouveau.

_Je ne fais que cela en ce moment… C'est chiant._

Puis la situation me percuta de plein fouet.

_Théodore est tatoué._

Je me mis à trembler et je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue.

_Merde. Merde. Merde…_

-Evy, ne pleur…

Je l'interrompis en murmurant faiblement :

-Depuis quand ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Théodore, depuis _quand ?_

Il soupira longuement avant de répondre :

-Deux jours après que tu es partie.

Une autre larme coula le long de ma joue.

_Si j'avais convaincu Théodore de venir avec moi, il n'en serait pas là._

_Quel boulet, non mais quel boulet !_

-Evy, m'appela durement Sirius.

Je rouvris les yeux et lui offris un triste sourire avant de regarder à nouveau Théodore. J'ouvris la bouche et, une boule dans la gorge, déclarai :

-Je veux la voir.

Tous ouvrirent grand les yeux de stupéfaction et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'image qu'ils m'offraient.

-S'il te plait Théodore. Je veux voir ce que j'ai fait de toi.

-Evy…gronda Sirius.

Je le fis taire d'une pression de la main.

-Indirectement ou non, c'est un peu de ma faute Sirius. Tu le sais autant que moi.

Il se tut et fixa Théodore qui se tenait toujours le bras, l'air perdu.

-Montre-lui.

**XXX**

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 18. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. En tout cas, je pense que le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire )

Bref…

Je me sens toute chose. Ce matin, à 1h58 exactement, j'ai mis le point final à Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Ça fait bizarre de se dire que j'ouvrirai plus de page Word pour écrire les aventures d'Evy. ^^' Mais bon, il vous reste 3 chapitres et l'épilogue à lire alors l'histoire n'est pas vraiment finie :)

D'ailleurs, vu qu'on se rapproche de la fin… J'ai deux propositions à vous faire :

-J'écris une suite. Dont les détails viendront plus tard pour pas vous spoiler. A la fin du 21 ^^

-Je fais des Hors-séries. Sur l'après Poudlard.

Alors, est-ce que ça vous tenterait ? ^^

Bon, je vous laisse là et à bientôt !

J.E

XXX

**RAR :**

**RikaLestrange : **Contente de te retrouver ici ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci beaucoup de ta review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir =)

**MonAnonymeuseD'amur : **En fait, je crois que je comprends ton sentiment envers Regulus. Ce n'est qu'en lisant le récit de Kreattur que je me rendis vraiment compte de mon attachement pour ce perso ^^ Oh, Bella c'est…Aaah, elle est géniale c'te folle. En fait, entre tarée, on s'aime bien, alors voilà. C'est normal. :P

Oui ! Evy est libre ! =) Et non, les câlins qu'ils se font ne sont plus très bisounours :P

Contente que Théo te plaise, c'est un perso assez difficile à retranscrire. Laisse-moi ajouter qu'il est _vraiment _magnifiquement foutu :P (Côté physique hein, après je m'en remets à vous =D)

Nonononon, le père ne va pas toucher à Théo. Mais quelqu'un d'autre va s'en charger, comme tu as pu le lire :P Vraiment contente que tu aimes Théodore ! :)

Aaah, contente que les « oups ! » t'ais plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et, sérieux, visualise la scène… xD

Pff. T'as un humour foireux qui fout les chocottes toi :P J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu =D

XXX

**Merde **à tous ceux qui passent leurs examens x)


	20. Mission Accomplie avec Mention

**Note : Chapitre corrigé! Merci a ma beta totalement génialissime et superbissime que j'adore!**

**Sinon… Waaw les gens ! Vous réalisez que j'ai 59 reviews ? Plus qu'une et j'ai dépassé les soixante. C'est immense quand même. Et c'est grâce à ****vous**** les amis ! J'vous n'aime ! Au fait, j'ai envie de m'éclater alors… Celle/Celui qui m'offre la 65****ème**** review, je lui offre un HS avec le couple/perso qui veut. =D Ça vous intéressent ? Alors, allez-y, faites éclater le compteur ! Et puis, je suis **_**sure **_**que vous allez l'aimez ce chapitre !**

**Pinaise, c'est là que la pression monte-euh. J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Enjoy, mes cœurs ! **

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Mission Accomplie avec Mention**

**Ou**

**Quand l'odeur préférée de Sirius est celle de l'Abricot à l'amande…**

Je ne viens pas de lui demander ça, pas vrai ?

Punaise, ce qu'on ne ferait pas par Amour.

_Montre-lui._

Sauf que moi, je ne veux pas la voir.

Parce que Regulus a la même.

Nos frères ont vendu leurs âmes.

Parce qu'on n'a pas été fichu de les aider.

On est leurs ainés. On devrait les protéger.

Au final ? Ils se sacrifient pour apaiser la colère de nos parents.

-Black.

Je relevai la tête, dissimulant mes remords à Regulus. Mon frère qui m'appelait par notre _nom de famille. _

-Je sais ce que tu penses. Sache que, dans mon cas, tes pensées sont fausses. Si je l'ai fait, ce n'est pas seulement pour plaire à nos parents. C'est également parce que je suis leurs idées.

Mon visage se durcit et mes remords s'envolèrent. _Ou presque._

-Tu es pour tuer des gens innocents ? Tu es pour torturer des moldus ? Tu es d'accord avec tout cela ? crachai-je.

-Ce sont nos mœurs, répondit-il, nous avons été élevés avec cette suprématie du sang. Je l'accepte.

-Mais y crois-tu seulement ? demandai-je.

Il ferma les yeux et je vis son poing trembler.

-Si je n'y croyais pas, je n'aurais pas tout fait pour les rejoindre.

Je le fixai longuement, un dégout bien apparent sur mon visage. J'entendis faiblement Evy s'indigner à mes côtés et demander la même chose à Théodore, en hurlant. Mais, à vrai dire, je m'en fichai.

J'avais définitivement perdu mon frère.

Il les rejoignait.

Il acceptait _leurs idées, leurs actions._

_Pire, il les partageait._

Le dégout laissa peu à peu place à des remords brutaux.

_Si je l'avais aidé à se libérer…_

_Si j'avais continué à le protéger…_

Tout ça à cause de quoi ?

Parce qu'il était allé à Serpentard, fier.

J'étais retourné vers Evy mais j'avais abandonné mon frère.

Finalement, je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est le plus abjecte.

XXX

**POV Regulus Black**

Sirius se détourna alors et je pus voir le dégout sur son visage.

Je durcis mes muscles, empêchant mes sentiments de transparaitre.

_Il me détestait._

Je me tournai lentement vers Evy, ses grands yeux bleus se posant à tour de rôle sur Théo et moi, l'air perdue.

_Elle ne me comprend plus._

Evelyn bégaya quelque chose faiblement, ses yeux s'humidifiant soudainement. Théo, qui avait reprit son masque d'impassibilité, lui répondit glacialement. Je vis la peine dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne le gifle violement, hurlant que c'était un crétin. Sans qu'il ne réagisse.

_Elle se sent trahie._

S'ils savaient tout ce qu'on fait pour eux. Pour qu'ils vivent, libres et heureux. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser dans le remord alors autant qu'ils nous haïssent définitivement. Evy se planta devant moi, rageuse. Elle me susurra méchamment des choses que je n'écoutais qu'à moitié. N'en retenant qu'une.

_Elle me détestait._

Quand elle partit furieusement, des larmes de rage s'écoulant le long de sa joue rosée, je sentis un poids énorme oppresser ma poitrine. Je me tournai vers Théodore qui avait abandonné son masque indifférent, laissant place à sa douleur. Il me sourit tristement et releva lentement sa manche. Il caressa distraitement sa marque et murmura :

-Ils nous détestent.

Je hochais lentement la tête.

_Ils nous détestent. _

_Mission Accomplie avec Mention._

XXX

-Sirius ! criai-je en haletant.

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Je m'avançai rapidement jusqu'à lui, et pris sa main dans la mienne.

-On les a perdus, pas vrai ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il répugnait à l'admettre, ne se doutant pas que son frère effectuait le même geste. Je resserrai ma main sur la sienne.

-Bah, tant pis. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais regretter le masque de Théo-Chou, hein… Et puis, toi, tu es toujours là, ajoutai-je avec un rire forcé.

_Bellatrix, Narcissa, Regulus, Théodore…Toute mon enfance se détourne de moi… Tous me renient. Seul toi demeure, Sirius…_

-Et Andromeda, fit-il.

_Et Andromeda._

Il se retourna enfin et m'observa quelques instants avant de me prendre brusquement dans ses bras et de me serrer à m'en étouffer. Je l'entendis répéter comme une sorte de litanie une même phrase alors qu'il humait l'odeur de mes cheveux.

_Abricot et Amande…_

Surprise par sa soudaine étreinte, je restai un instant rigide avant de soupirer et me couler dans ses bras.

Merlin, ça devrait être interdit d'avoir des bras aussi agréables et chaleureux.

_Morgane, _ça devrait également être interdit d'avoir des lèvres aussi…

_Bordel, des lèvres ?_

J'ouvris les yeux de stupéfaction lorsque je sentis ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes, s'y mouvant avec délicatesse, passion et tristesse. Un tumulte de sentiments m'envahit, m'embrasant totalement. Je poussai un léger soupir mais, avant que je ne puisse répondre à son baiser, il se dégagea brusquement et fit deux pas en arrière, horrifié.

-Je… Je ne…

Il se tut et rougit d'embarras avant de me sourire pitoyablement et de s'enfuir. Haletante, perdue, je fixai l'endroit où il se tenait il y a quelques instants.

Putain de bordel. C'était quoi ça.

C'était quoi cette chaleur ?

C'était quoi ces papillons ?

C'était quoi ce baiser… ?

Par le string en dentelle rose et grise de Salazar.

Et si…. Si c'était ça, son horrible secret ?

S'il était attiré par moi ? Ou pire, amoureux de moi ?

Troublée, je pris lentement la direction de la bibliothèque où se trouvait certainement ma meilleure amie. Tout en marchant, je réfléchissais.

Ces papillons… Ils étaient semblables, et même plus nombreux que ceux qui m'envahissaient quand j'embrassais Regulus. Et cette chaleur… Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Et ce besoin incessant de le savoir à mes côtés ? Ce besoin de le toucher, ne serait-ce que par un frôlement, ce besoin de rire avec lui, ce besoin de demeurer seule avec lui, ce besoin de me couler dans _ses _bras.

Salazar, tuez-moi.

Je l'avais juré. Plus jamais je ne devais tomber amoureuse. _Encore moins d'un Black. _Pire encore. D'un Black qui me pensait insensible à lui.

_Surtout après le manque de réaction total… Pitoyable._

Je gémis et me traitai mentalement d'idiote.

Même pas foutue d'aimer Sirius. Tu m'étonnes que j'ai perdu Théodore…

XXX

-Je rêve ou Evy a les yeux rougis ? Et, accessoirement, les lèvres ?

Je relevai la tête aux paroles de mon loup et vis Evy marcher vers nous, l'air perdue et…stupide, soyons francs.

Je lâchai immédiatement ma plume et courus vers elle.

-Evy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle releva ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi et murmura, désespérée :

-Je suis amoureuse.

J'ouvris les yeux grands comme des soucoupes avant d'éclater d'un grand rire joyeux.

Nom d'un exorciseur, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Elle a mis encore plus de temps que Sirius à s'en rendre compte. Derrière moi, Remus refroidit immédiatement ma joie en demandant précautionneusement :

-De qui ?

Je me raidis et fixai Evy d'une manière exagérément menaçante.

-Sirius…chuchota-t-elle, horrifiée.

J'hurlai de joie et la serrai à l'en étouffer contre moi alors que Remus riait doucement derrière nous. La bibliothécaire arriva en furie et je me tus soudainement. Une idée sublimissime me vint à l'esprit et je pointai avec un sourire innocent les groupies de _mon _loup qui couinaient beaucoup trop fort, malheureusement pour elles. Mme Pince m'adressa un regard méfiant avant de se tourner vers les cinq ou six folles qu'elle jeta sans ménagement dehors. Evy rit doucement tandis que Remus me remerciait d'un baiser.

_Le rire d'Evy, les groupies aux oubliettes, un baiser de Remus ? Parfait !_

XXX

-James… Elle ne m'aime pas, murmurai-je, dépité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Evy… elle ne m'aime pas…

Chaque mot proclamant cette idée m'écorchait la bouche. _Elle ne m'aime pas. _

-Comment peux-tu savoir ?

-Je l'ai embrassée James… Elle n'a pas réagi.

Il ouvrit brusquement la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu l'as embrassée ? Mais t'es malade !

Surpris par sa réaction, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il poursuivit :

-Tu lui as parlé quand même avant, non ? Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? Tu… Tu as bien dit _quelque chose, _pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il en me regardant furieusement.

Je détournai le regard et entendis James soupirer.

-Pitoyable mon frère, vraiment pitoyable.

Outré, j'allai lui rétorquer que moi, au moins, je me faisais pas baffer à longueur de journée mais il me devança :

-Et après ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Je…

-Tu ne t'es quand même pas excusé ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

Réellement vexé cette fois- _Je suis Sirius Black quand même ! J'ai un minimum d'expérience !- _je lui tirai la langue et gardai mon silence têtu.

-Tu lui as laissé le temps de répondre, au moins ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Evidemment, m'exclamai-je.

-Par assez de temps, j'entends celui qu'il faut pour réaliser que tu es passé d'une simple étreinte à un baiser, celui pour réaliser que c'est _toi _qui l'embrasses, puis celui qu'il faut pour qu'elle réalise les sentiments qui la bouleversent et, enfin, le temps qu'il faut pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il faut qu'elle réagisse ? demanda narquoisement mon meilleur ami.

J'ouvris grand la bouche en réalisant tout cela.

-Merlin, les filles pensent vraiment à _tout ça _quand elles se font embrasser ?

James haussa les épaules et répondit simplement :

-On parle d'Evy et de son QI de 50 là.

J'hochai lentement la tête. Effectivement, vu comme ça, peut-être que… Peut-être qu'il y a un minimum de chance qu'elle ressente la même chose pour moi…

Décidant de faire confiance aux dires de James, je m'exclamai :

-A ton avis, elle est où ?

-Où va une Evy complètement perdue, ayant besoin de se clarifier l'esprit après un baiser passionné de son adorable futur petit-ami ? fit James en souriant.

_Déborah._

XXX

-Evelyn, je…

-Sirius, je…

Nous nous stoppâmes en bafouillant et il eut un sourire gêné. Sirius s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur ma joue, la caressant délicatement. Je soupirai imperceptiblement puis murmurai :

-Je t'_

Il plaqua une main sur ma bouche et fit un grand signe négatif de la tête :

-Non ! S'il te plait, ne le dis pas !

Stupéfaite, je le fixai longuement avant de retirer sa main. _Pourquoi ? Veut-il… m'embêter ? Et si….si je jouais également ?_

-Depuis quand je ne peux te haïr ? lâchai-je froidement.

Je vis son visage pâlir tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.

-Qu…quoi ?

_Improvisation… !_

-Je te hais ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait, pas vrai ? Tu m'as embrassée, tu m'as enlacée et tu t'es cassé sans rien dire !

-Mais…mais…

_-_ Et puis tu reviens, les bras ballants, avec un sourire ? Tu m'as tuée Sirius ! J'ai eu _si _peur. Je n'ai rien compris, j'ai à peine eu le temps de réaliser que tu étais parti !

_Là, j'ai comme un doute. C'est toujours de l'impro ? Merlin. _

-Mais…

-Et arrête avec tes mais ! Interromps-moi comme il se doit, merde !

En réalisant ce que j'avais dit, il sourit moqueusement.

-Tu m'as bien eu Evynouchette. Mais t'as pas besoin de faire toute une scène pour que je t'embrasse, tu sais ?

Je rougis furieusement.

_Mais… J'étais vraiment en colère ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça juste pour…_

Je tus mes pensées intérieures alors que ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes pour finir par les écraser brutalement. Il posa une main dans mon dos, me rapprochant de lui alors que je passai fiévreusement mes mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Je sentis une sorte de désir monter en moi et mon ventre effectua des culbutes mémorables. Il mordilla ma lèvre supérieure et, bientôt, nos langues se lièrent en un ballet passionné. Sirius grogna alors que je caressai son torse lentement. Puis, à bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes. En haletant, je reculai légèrement mon visage alors que Sirius me picorait de baisers partout sur le visage. Je souris délicatement et plongeai mon regard bleu dans ses yeux gris hypnotisant. Il cessa de m'embrasser et encadra mes joues rougies de ses mains tièdes.

-Alors, Sirius, c'est quoi ce secret ? soufflai-je.

Il sourit largement et m'embrassa délicatement.

-Je t'aime.

Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraitre, je sentis une douce sensation m'envahir et réchauffer mon cœur. Je rougis et murmurai :

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé le dire ?

Il éclata de rire et s'exclama :

-Ça fait des semaines que je veux te le dire en premier, tu n'allais pas me gâcher cela.

Surprise, j'écarquillai les yeux avant de lui tirer la langue, mutine.

-Je t'aime mon Siri-Chou.

Il grimaça.

-Ridicule ! s'exclama une voix dans notre dos.

D'un seul mouvement, nous nous tournâmes vers Déborah et James qui avaient de grands sourires amusés aux lèvres. Nous leur sourîmes en retour.

-Pff, maintenant je vais me retrouver tout seul, célibataire comme un con ! rouspéta James.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en chœur. Sirius me prit par la taille et me rapprocha de lui afin de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

-Punaise, depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça.

Les rires se poursuivirent alors que je contemplai amoureusement mon _petit-ami._

Merlin, quand je pense que tout ça, c'est grâce à Regulus et Théodore… Il faudrait les remercier, non ?

XXX

Tu viens à Pré-au-lard avec moi, ce weekend?

XXX

Sirius, on va _toujours _ensemble à Pré-au-lard.

XXX

Non mais… Juste toi et moi…

XXX

Vêtue d'une légère robe bleue turquoise, j'attendais en claquant la langue que Déborah finisse de se préparer. Celle-ci me jeta un regard moqueur et brossa lentement ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Debby, on va être en retard ! Bouge-toi.

-Merlin Evy, combien de fois sommes-nous déjà arrivées en retard ? Ça ne les tuera pas d'attendre encore cinq minutes tu sais ?

-Oui mais là….

Je m'interrompis en rougissant.

-Là t'y vas avec Sirius, finit-elle en riant, ne t'inquiètes pas _Evynouchette_, j'ai terminé, ajouta-t-elle en déposant une fleur rouge dans ses cheveux.

-Tu es superbe ! m'exclamai-je.

Elle frissonna et secoua la tête :

-Certainement pas…mais là n'est pas la question, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en me voyant froncer les sourcils. Allez viens, on y va !

Elle me prit par le bras et me fit dévaler rapidement les escaliers. Le passage secret s'ouvrit pour nous laisser passer et nous pûmes voir Sirius et Remus nous attendant, nonchalamment adossés au mur. Déborah se précipita vers Remus en criant « Mon chou ! ». Ce dernier se tourna et sourit largement en ouvrant les bras pour recevoir sa chérie avant de l'embrasser délicatement. J'eus une moue attendrie en les voyant. Je sentis une main se poser doucement sur mon avant-bras. Je me tournai vers son propriétaire en souriant, rougissant faiblement. Sirius sourit également et se pencha vers moi pour effleurer mes lèvres avant de prendre ma main et de m'entrainer à la suite de Remus et Déborah.

XXX

Main dans la main, déambulant dans les ruelles du village, nous parlions de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets douloureux. De temps à autres, il m'embrassait la tempe, la joue, la main et frôlait mes lèvres. Comme une idiote amoureuse, je rougissais à chaque contact, ce qui l'amusait énormément.

-Evy…Maintenant que tu es libre, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

J'écarquillai les yeux et m'arrêtai en plein milieu de la rue.

-Pardon ?

Il éclata de rire devant ma mine scandalisée et ajouta, avec un clin d'œil :

-De toute manière, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi alors…Tu peux rêver pour que je te laisse tranquille !

Je lui souris lentement, songeant au jour où il m'avait dit cela pour la première fois.

_Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. _

Aurait-on jamais imaginé que nous finirions ensemble et ce à jamais ?

Parce qu'il est hors de question que Sirius et moi nous quittions.

Il est à _moi. _

_Quoi, je suis possessive ?_

XXX

**Aloooors ? **

**On aime ? Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie ? Ou alors, vous avez trouvé ça à chier et je peux aller m'enterrer avec le dossier JNAPFAT ? xD**

**Franchement… J'ai **_**peur **_**de poster ce chapitre. « **_**Et si c'était pas bien ? Et si j'ai tout gâché ? Et si ça leur plait pas ? Et si c'est pas bien ? Et pis… Si finalement, je ne les mettais pas ensemble ? Juste pour faire chier ? » **_**Disons que quand j'en suis arrivée à là, j'ai fermé la page Word et me suis interdit de la rouvrir. xD**

**Breffouille ! **

**N'oubliez pas, la 65****ème**** review = Hors Série de votre choix )**

**A la prochaine !**

**J.E**

**XXX**

**RAR à mes lecteurs totalement adorables que j'aime plus que tout :**

**RikaLestrange : **_J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Je suis autant attristée que toi par la fin de cette fiction mais, en même temps, je suis ravie que cela t'attriste autant :P Merci pour tout les qualificatifs élogieux qui m'ont fait rougir et siffler des oreilles ^^ Merci, merci ! A bientôt :)_

**L'Anonyme-Chtarbée-Un-Peu-Comme-Moi-D'amur : **_Même si je ne le trouvais pas vraiment différent des autres, je suis contente que tu le trouves comme étant ton préféré. Celui-ci aura-t-il réussi à le dépasser ? Je l'espère. Et puis, même si ça n'est pas le cas, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu quand même. Malheureusement, Théodore s'est fait tatoué. T'imagine pas l'effort surhumain qu'il m'a fallut pour écrire cela. Pauvre Evy, soit dit en passant… Et oui, tout les efforts pour sauver Regulus du joug Voldemorien n'ont servi à rien En tout cas, contente que tu ais remarqué les différentes catégories qui s'entremêlent dans ce chapitre. Pour moi, Sirius est un grand homme, un grand frère, un grand aman-_Censuré. _xD Passons ! Bah… Sérieux, t'étais où ? :P Debby, elle a consolé Sirius, Evy pis encore Evy… :P Maiiis ! Si tu lis la suite, que je sais pas si je vais écrire, tu n'arrêteras pas tes sublimissimes reviews ! Donc ! En tout cas, comme tu l'as dit, c'est pas encore fini ! Pinaise, si je suis ton auteure préférée du site, je vais vraiment chialer. Je te n'aime p'tite anonyme. Peu importe la qualité, si ça vient du cœur ! xP Breffouiiille… Ça t'a plu ? ^^ Bisous, J.E_

**La-P'tite-Nouvelle-a.k.a-MissDior : **_OH. MY. SIRIUS. (MissBlackie, interdiction de réclamez des copyright…) J'ai AD-OR-É ta review ! Pinaise, moi qui pensait avoir un humour merdique, je suis vraiment ravie de te faire rire ! Sérieux… Vraiment contente que tu adores ma fic, tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire. C'est mon p'tit bout de chou, tu vois ? Je l'aime. Alors si tu l'aimes, tout est rose, tout est gai et les oiseaux chantent, et Sirius est en vie, et la Vie est Belle ! Nan, sérieusement, merci !_

**Vous le savez, pas vrai, que vous êtes géniaux ?**

**Envie de continuer à me le prouver ?**

**J'vous n'aime ! xP **


	21. And So Life Goes On Ou Quand Mentir sert

**Chapitre corrigé par s-damon-s ! Merciii ! :D**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos nombreuses reviews et à félicitez MissBlackie pour avoir posté la 65ème review :D Le HS sera publié, normalement, le 11 juillet afin de lui souhaiter, en plus, un joyeux z'anniv ^^.**

**En parlant d'anniversaire, c'était le mien Vendredi ! Alors vous qui m'aimez beaucoup, vous me le souhaitez pas review ? *Insérer grand sourire angélique ici***

**Au fait, je ne fais pas souvent de pub, mais si ça vous intéresses, j'ai un profil FictionPress où vous pourrez retrouver certains de mes écrits originaux mais notamment la fiction d'un de mes amis-chéri-d'amour x). Voici le lien : **http: /www. /u/ 770337/ Julia_Erwelin **Evidemment, vous supprimez les espaces ^^**

**En tout cas, voici le Chapitre 20, soit l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue. Hmmm, l'est pas claire ma phrase. En bref, il reste ce chapitre, un autre, puis l'épilogue avant que je ne boucle Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ^^.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 20 :**

**And so life goes on…**

**Ou**

**Quand mentir sert à vivre**

-Lily, s'il te plait, accepte de sortir avec moi!

La belle rousse soupira longuement et offrit à James son plus beau regard noir.

-Tu m'embêteras jusqu'à la fin, pas vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit un magnifique sourire innocent. J'entendis Déborah pouffer derrière moi.

Lily fronça les sourcils et observa méchamment Debby avant de répondre à James:

-Tu sais, j'en ai marre de me répéter. Alors c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, Potter. _Non, je ne sortirai pas avec toi ! _Maintenant, si tu veux bien, Alice m'attend.

Elle releva hautainement la tête, ce qui fit grincer des dents Déborah, et poursuivit son chemin vers sa diligence en nous ignorant superbement. James contempla quelques instants l'endroit où elle se situait il y a peu avant de se retourner vers Lily et de s'écrier :

-Tu peux rêver pour que j'arrête de te demander Lily-Jolie ! Parce que je t'aime…rajouta-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

On entendit Lily soupirer jusqu'ici.

_C'est moi ou son soupir est 'amusé' ?_

-Bah, t'inquiètes pas Jamesie, elle finira par dire oui ! s'exclama Déborah en lui tapotant affectueusement le dos.

-T'es sure ? s'enquit James d'une toute petite voix.

Déborah lui fit un énorme sourire et répondit :

-Plus que sure !

_Fais gaffe Debby, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages..._

XXX

-Evy?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, ses yeux bleus pétillants et ses longs cheveux bruns noués en un chignon rapide.

_Elle était sublime._

_Elle était à moi._

_Rien qu'à moi._

-Je t'aime.

Elle rougit brusquement.

-Espèce d'idiot, ne dis pas ça comme ça.

Je souris moqueusement

-Pourquoi?

-Juste ne le fais pas, répliqua-t-elle.

Et pour couper court à mes futures, probables et envisagées protestations, elle déposa amoureusement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rapidement, je répondis à son baiser et la tirait par le bras afin qu'elle soit sur mes genoux. Finalement, elle rompit le baiser et m'observa quelques secondes, les joues rougies, avant de m'embrasser le front en murmurant

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle me le disait, je frissonnai, ce qui la fit sourire.

Ça a beau faire deux mois qu'elle m'embrasse, deux mois qu'elle m'enlace, deux mois qu'elle me répète inlassablement qu'elle m'aime, je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. C'était comme si, à tout moment, ça allait s'achever et Merlin me rirait au nez, fier de sa nouvelle blague.

_Alors que tu te penches vers moi, un pli soucieux barrant ton front, je songe que Merlin pourrait bien jouer que nous nous aimerions encore._

Ensemble et à jamais!

XXX

-Dites, je crois qu'il y a un problème...

Ils tournèrent en un bel ensemble leurs têtes vers moi.

-Je vais où moi maintenant?

Un ange et une aile plus tard.

-Comment ça? demanda finalement Sirius.

-Bah, je n'ai nulle part où allez... Toi, tu vas chez James mais... moi, je fais quoi?

Un second ange passa.

-Dites, ça devient grave là quand même...

-C'est clair, être amoureuse de Sirius, ça ne l'a pas arrangée hein...

-Ça, ce n'était pas possible de toute façon. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse régresser.

-C'est vrai quoi, on a dû passer de cinquante à vint-cinq là…

Outrée/amusée/perdue, mes yeux passaient de Déborah à Remus pour ensuite se poser sur Sirius avant de se tourner vers James. Tous discutant 'flatteusement' de mon QI devant moi.

-Je suis là hein...

Ils se tournèrent vers moi:

-On sait.

Je soupirai, blasée.

-Donc. Je vais où ?

Ils sourirent et s'exclamèrent en chœur :

-Chez moi !

J'haussai les sourcils.

-La première semaine chez moi, fit Deborah.

-Ensuite deux semaines chez moi…, déclara James avec un grand sourire.

-Vu que je suis chez les Potter, poursuivit Sirius, les yeux brillants.

-Et la dernière semaine chez moi ! s'exclama Remus avec un clin d'œil : ensuite, on recommence le cycle et…

-Comme ça, tu seras logée pour toutes les vacances, finit Déborah.

Les yeux écarquillés, je les fixais longuement.

-Vous déconnez, n'est-ce pas ?

En voyant leur moue ennuyée, je compris que _non, _ils ne rigolaient pas.

_Merlin, les vacances risquent d'être animées…_

XXX

-Tiens, regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama Sirius en voyant Regulus et Théodore nous passer devant en nous ignorant superbement.

Je lui tapai le bras et répliquai :

-Sirius, c'est ton frère.

Il me fixa et déclara à voix haute :

-Je n'ai pas de frère.

Ses yeux étincelèrent un court instant de peine et ils perdirent leur magnifique éclat. Je l'embrassai tendrement.

-Je dois les voir, soupirai-je.

Il recula et me dévisagea avec surprise :

-Pourquoi ?

Je lui souris doucement :

-J'ai une dernière chose à leur dire.

Il haussa les sourcils et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

-Qui est… ?

XXX

-Merci.

Regulus haussa indistinctement un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Théodore qui semblait tout aussi perdu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur leurs joues.

-Merci pour tout. Merci de nous aider. Merci de nous rendre heureux. Merci…pour _tout._

Les yeux de mon frère brillèrent un court instant de joie avant de retrouver leur éclat morne habituel.

-Nous n'avons rien fait. Tu divagues.

-Pensez ainsi si vous le souhaitez. Mais moi je sais tout ce que vous avez fait. Alors je vous remercie.

Regulus haussa les épaules avant de m'éviter et de poursuivre son chemin. Théodore me fixa un instant puis rejoignit rapidement son ami.

Au passage, sa main effleura gentiment la mienne.

Je souris doucement.

XXX

**POV Théodore**

J'aime ma sœur.

C'est con, pas vrai, de le réaliser maintenant ?

J'eus un pincement au cœur en réalisant que j'avais gâché toutes ces années avec elle à cause… A cause de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Simplement par pure idiotie.

Evy me l'avait assez souvent répété. Je suis un idiot.

Mais je l'aime.

Je pense qu'elle le sait. Mais j'aurais aimé le lui dire.

Lui dire que j'étais fier d'être son petit frère. Lui dire que j'admirais tout ce qu'elle faisait. Lui dire que je rêvais de faire comme elle. Lui dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir agi aussi stupidement. Et, enfin, lui dire que je l'aimais.

Regulus s'arrêta quelques mètres avant d'atteindre nos pères qui discutaient discrètement. De nos aînés traîtres, surement. Il les fixa et sa voix s'éleva doucement :

-Plus que cinq pas. Cinq pas avant que notre liberté nous soit enlevé pour deux mois. Cinq pas.

Je demeurai silencieux. Qu'il y avait-il à dire, de toute manière ?

-Tu sais Théo, je les envie. J'aurai aimé avoir assez de courage pour dire non. Mais, soyons honnêtes…J'approuve certaines de leurs idées. Cela m'aidera à supporter, je pense…

-Je n'y crois pas.

Il se retourna vers moi, faussement fâché.

-Tu n'as pas compris que j'essayais de positiver les choses ?

-A quoi cela sert-il de se mentir ? répondis-je platement.

Il soupira et, avant d'avancer vers nos pères, déclara :

-A vivre.

XXX

-Evy, bienvenue chez _nous, _s'exclama joyeusement Debby en pointant sa chambre du doigt.

Stupéfaite, j'observai le lieu où j'allais dormir durant une semaine.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut, _c'est petit._

Avouez que se retrouver dans une petite maison de trois chambres alors qu'on a l'habitude des palaces à vingt et un salons et quatorze chambres, c'est flagrant.

Ensuite, je remarquai que c'était bordélique_. Vraiment _bordélique.

Et merlin, c'était beaucoup plus convivial que nos manoirs nettoyés à la perfection où le moindre verre était rangé par ordre alphabétique selon le nom du fabriquant.

-Tu veux un Coca ? demanda Déborah qui était plongée dans un… réfrigérateur ? et me proposait un…Coca ? C'était quoi _ça ?_

_J'avoue que ma culture moldue n'est pas… parfaite._

Méfiante, je me dirigeai vers elle, déposant au passage mon sac sur un des canapés. Debby releva alors la tête et vit ma tête craintive. Elle éclata alors de rire en comprenant.

-T'inquiètes Evy, c'est juste une boisson pétillante. Accessoirement délicieuse, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle saisit deux canettes dans le réfrigérateur qu'elle ferma ensuite du pied avant de se diriger vers le canapé où elle s'avachit lourdement. Finalement, elle ouvrit sa canette, en but une gorgée et soupira de contentement.

-Rien ne vaut une canette de coca… A part peut-être un pot de Nutella, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant.

Je la rejoignis en souriant. Elle me tendit une canette que j'ouvris avec précaution. Ne me formalisant pas du pouffement moqueur de mon amie, j'essayai d'inspecter le contenu mais ne pus rien vraiment voir. Finalement, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je bus une petite gorgée. Des picotements traversèrent ma langue et des larmes me vinrent aux yeux.

_Ouah._

Déborah éclata de rire et s'exclama :

-La tronche que tu tires ! On dirait le gosse de mon voisin…

Je lui tirai la langue alors qu'elle se calait plus confortablement dans le canapé.

-Ça fait du bien de rentrer… soupira-t-elle.

XXX

-Au fait Debby… Ils sont où tes parents ?

-Voyage d'affaires, répondit-elle simplement. Passe-moi le sucre.

Distraitement, je lui tendis la sucrière.

-Et tu fais quoi là ?

-Des crêpes. Un truc breton. Ça me vient de ma mère. Un pur délice. En plus, ça te permettra de gouter le Nutella, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Toujours aussi méfiante vis-à-vis des créations moldues, surtout françaises, je ne fis qu'hocher lentement la tête, inspectant bien les ingrédients qu'elle mettait dans la pate.

_Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec une coquille d'escargot ou une cuisse de grenouilles…_

XXX

-Dis, elles sont super fines tes crêpes…

-Ouais, c'est une des différences avec les _pancakes_… fit simplement Déborah.

-Hum… soupirai-je.

-Allez, goute !

_Allez Evy ! T'as réussi à supporter des Doloris, tu peux bien goûter des créations françaises…_

Doucement, je saisis une crêpe que je décidai de goûter nature.

-Pouah, c'est salé ton truc !

Déborah haussa les sourcils de surprise et prit également une crêpe afin de vérifier mes dires. Elle croqua un petit morceau et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas sucré ça…

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le plan de travail et s'arrêta brusquement en tombant sur un ingrédient. Je suivis son regard et rougis soudainement. Elle s'esclaffa en disant :

-Evy, t'es vraiment pas douée. Franchement, je crois que James a raison quand il dit que tu n'as que cinquante de quotient intellectuel.

Je lui tirai la langue, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Bah quoi, ça arrive à tout le monde de confondre le sel et le sucre… Non ?_

XXX

Les jours passèrent, les semaines défilèrent, les souvenirs se succédèrent et les fous rires augmentaient de jours en jours. C'était indubitablement les meilleures vacances de mon existence.

En même temps, j'étais constamment avec Sirius alors ça ne pouvait pas être horrible.

Mais, comme toutes les belles choses, mes vacances prirent fin.

Ce qui signifiait le retour à Poudlard.

La main dans celle de Sirius, descendant le long du quai vers le wagon où se situait notre compartiment favori, je réalisai brusquement que c'était ma _dernière année._

C'était la dernière fois que je montai dans le Poudlard Express pour aller à Poudlard. C'était la dernière fois que je verrais la tête apeurée des premières années et les pleurs pitoyablement touchant des parents. C'était la dernière fois.

Avec un pincement au cœur, je pris compte de toutes les aventures extraordinaires qui m'étaient arrivées durant mes années passées ici.

Toutes ces emmerdes, toutes ces journées, toutes ces découvertes, tous ces changements, toutes ces décisions.

J'étais venue ici pour la première fois âgée de onze ans, apeurée, collée à Sirius qui se moquait de moi, anxieuse, nerveuse, effrayée par la présence froide de mon père à nos côtés.

Je venais ici pour la dernière fois, âgée de dix-sept ans, amoureusement liée à Sirius, joyeuse et heureuse, libre.

Merlin, c'était ma dernière année à Poudlard.

_Ça allait péter._

Comme pour approuver mes pensées, Sirius s'exclama :

-Les profs vont regretter de nous avoir dans leur promotion !

-C'est clair que cette année, ça va être inoubliable.

-Comme tous les ans, fit moqueusement remarquer Remus.

-Mais non ! Cette année, Lily sera mienne !

Nous sourîmes tendrement devant la mine enthousiaste de James, fortement convaincu de ses chances.

-Dans tes rêves Potter, soupira doucement une voix féminine.

Nous nous tournâmes dans un même mouvement vers Lily qui était adossée contre la porte du compartiment.

-Tiens Remus, merci de me l'avoir envoyé ! s'exclama gentiment Lily à l'adresse du lycanthrope en lui tendant un bouquin. Puis, après un rapide salut collectif, elle quitta le compartiment.

-Elle est de plus en plus belle ma Lily, soupira amoureusement James.

J'adressai un regard amusé à Sirius qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré avant de me serrer contre lui et de m'embrasser dans le cou.

-Je t'aime tu sais.

Je me sentis rougir et balbutiai un « moi aussi ». Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire heureux sur mon cou.

Oui, c'était peut-être notre dernière année. Oui, elle risquait fort d'être bien moins riche en émotion que la précédente. Oui, ça sera dur de supporter Sirius. Oui, ses groupies finiront en chair à pâté avant la fin de l'année. Oui, il y aura des hauts et des bas.

Mais… Il n'en a pas fini avec moi alors… nous verrons jusqu'où nous irons.

Et puis… Je l'aime.

XXX

**Moi aussi je l'aime Sirius :3 Pas vous ? ^^**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus, ayant de nombreuses reviews qui répondre. Laissez-moi juste répéter « Je Vous Aime ! »**

**RAR :**

**Dobby's mom **_: héhéhé ^^ Contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point ! Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus. Mais qu'en est-il de celui-ci ? Bisous !_

**Rika Lestrange : **_Comme tu l'as vu, non, Evy ne peut pas détester son petit frère. ^^ J'espère que son POV t'aura plu Eh oui, ils sont enfin ensembles ! *Rejoins la danse de la joie* Pour ce qui les attends…Ce chapitre est tout doux tout mignon mais je ne promets rien pour le suivant ) De rien pour avoir répondu à tes questions, c'est tout normal ^^ J'espère que ton brevet c'est bien passé ! Moi, je le fais l'année prochaine :S Bisous !_

**Hugo-Chou : **_Eeeh mon chou ! Comment ça va ? Tes amis, la famille, les oncles, les tantes ? Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas encore bu de Coca :D Sans déconner, merci d'avoir posté une review. Surtout une review où tu me dis que tu aimes ) Ouais, les délires de –chou et tout… J'aime bien aussi ^^ J'avoue que ces derniers temps, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler. Il faut dire que je ne songe pas vraiment à me connecter à Msn TT Désolé mon chou ^^' Bisous en tout cas ! (Et vive le portable…Et le crédit qui part xD)_

**MissDior : **_Oh lalala, j'adore tes reviews à toi ! Et je suis extrêmement flattée d'être ta première D Ouais, c'est surement parce qu'on a le même humour merdique ! mdr Contente que tu ais adoré ce chapitre, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser ^^ Ravie également que __**mon **__(Nah MissB.) Sirius te plaise ! ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura autant plu !_

**MissBlackie : **_Ouais, je sais, je pourrais te parler un peu n'importe où, mais fallait que je te signale que tu es très explicitement en danger de mort. Une certaine revieweuse qui m'a fait une review de malade te menace très distinctement parce que tu as posté la 65__ème__ review. Je vais être méchante, mais je suis d'accord pour que l'__**Anonymeuse, **__te tue parce que j'ai franchement pas envie de faire un Happy End. Non mais, tu te rends compte de ce que je vais faire pour toi ? Mettre trois ans d'écriture sad-ending aux oubliettes parce que Mâdemoâselle veut un H-E. Pff. _

**L'Anonymeuse qui me souffle à chaque fois par ses reviews : **_Tu sais, si je réponds à tout cela ici, je risque de faire un pavé. Pourquoi t'as pas de compte ' Breffouille. J'ai mal aux mains, mais je réponds quand même : __**MissBlackie **__a reçu sa lettre de condamnation, ne t'en fais pas xD Pour le reste… Mon Sirius, c'est possible de mettre autant de qualificatifs qui font rougir comme pas possible dans un commentaire ? Punaise, c'est juste tellement trop beau tout ce que tu me dis, je croirais rêver. Merci pour tout ça, juste merci ! A part cela, ouiii, Sirius et Evy sont __**enfin **__ensembles ! Il leur en aura fallut du temps ) Pour Théo et Regulus… Je suis juste ravie que tu ais tout compris. Du lourd dans de la légèreté. Merci. Ohla. Déesse ? Perfection ? T'as sniffé quoi avant de lire ma fic ? xD Franchement, merci ça ne suffit pas ! J't'aimeuh ! ^^ Mdr, je te rassure, MissBlackie tu l'as mets vite au taquet. Moi, méchante ? Pfff… Surtout que j'en sais rien, oui ! Bisous !_

**Encore un énorme gigantissime merci à toutes !**

**Bisous !**


	22. C'était mon frère Ou Quand la Vie m'aura

**Bah voilà, on arrive au dernier chapitre… *renifle dignement***

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai pris un plaisir immense à l'écrire ! **

**Peut-être que je posterai l'épilogue dans la semaine ^^ En tout cas, vous aurez le premier HS avant la fin de la journée. Pourquoi ?**

**Joyeux Anniversaire MissBlackie-chérie ! **

**Voila pourquoi xD**

**En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! 70 ! Je vous adore !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 21 :**

**C'était mon frère**

**Ou**

**Quand la Vie m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout**

En ce matin de premier Juillet, le ciel brillait étonnamment fort. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur et seul un léger vent rafraichissait agréablement l'air.

Ravie, Deborah se tourna vers moi :

-C'est un temps parfait pour une journée parfaite !

Je lui souris nerveusement et passai une main dans mes cheveux, dégringolant en désordre sur mes épaules. Depuis ma sixième année, je les avais laissés pousser et ils m'arrivaient à présent au bas du dos. Sirius trouvait cela superbe et avait insisté pour qu'en cette journée parfaite mes cheveux soient dénoués. J'avais immédiatement accepté, ceci étant beaucoup plus simple qu'une coiffure sophistiquée qui se casserait la gueule en même pas deux heures. Et accessoirement, parce qu'il les aimait ainsi.

Ma meilleure amie interrompit mes pensées en hurlant :

-Sirius ! Dehors !

Elle se jeta sur la porte et la ferma à double tours. On entendit une exclamation étouffé suivit un cri indigné.

-Il ne faut ab-so-lu-ment pas que tu vois la mariée ! _Inconscient ! _

Avec un rire, je m'approchai d'elle et m'enquis :

-Tu crois vraiment en toutes ces sottises Déborah ?

Elle me tira la langue et s'écria :

-Evidemment !

Je soupirai, amusée, puis me laissai entrainer par une Déborah super excitée vers un fauteuil face au miroir où s'alignaient des dizaines de produits, brosses et soins.

XXX

_Toc toc toc._

-Sirius, si c'est toi, je jure que… siffla dangereusement Debby.

-Aucune crainte ! C'est Lily ! l'interrompit une douce voix féminine.

Mon émo sauta sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte à une Lily vêtue magnifiquement. Je lui souris gentiment.

_Non, vous n'hallucinez pas. Je parle bien de Lily Evans, prochainement Potter. Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. En tout cas, ça m'a permit de mieux la connaitre et, comme vous avez pu le constater, d'agréablement bien m'entendre avec elle. Parce qu'une Lily sans deux blondes décolorées comme amies c'est une Lily géniale._

-Oh. Mon. Dieu. Evy ! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle me vit.

Je pâli instantanément et, affolée, m'exclamai :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! répéta-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie.

Plus que paniquée, je me penchai pour me voir dans le miroir lorsqu'elle poursuivit :

-Ce qu'il y a c'est que tu es _sublime _Lily !

_Merlin, ça devrait être interdit de faire des frayeurs pareilles à ses amies_, songeai-je en souriant, rassurée.

Imperturbable, Lily continuait :

-Oh Merlin ! Mon amie est une déesse ! Mon amie est _sublime ! _Mon amie…mon amie va se marier ! Oh Merliiin.

Elle était à présent en larmes et me serrait à m'étouffer contre elle. Légèrement nauséeuse, je répondis à son étreinte. Mais je ne pus réfréner plus longtemps mon imminent mal de tête et mes envies vomitives. Je me dégageai prestement et fonçai vers les toilettes. Quelques instants plus tard, j'en ressortais, pâle.

-Evy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? m'interrogea immédiatement Debby.

-Je… je vais me marier, murmurai-je.

Lily éclata de rire.

-Eh oui ! Dans quelques heures, tu seras une femme soumise à son mari, tu lui jureras amour et fidélité, reconnaissance et…

Je grimaçai et l'interrompis :

-Que Merlin me préserve d'un jour ressembler à Narcissa !

Mes amies rirent au comparatif alors je portai une main à mon front et soupirai, un léger sourire fleurissant sur mes lèvres.

-Evelyn Black, murmurai-je.

XXX

-Sirius Orion, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Evelyn Apolline Elisa, jurant par là de lui rester fidèle, de l'aimer comme au premier jour et de lui apporter le soutien et la protection nécessaire jusqu'à ce que la mort ne détruise les liens Merlins?

-Oui, je le veux.

Sa voix était ferme, assurée. Son visage était éclairé d'un immense sourire. Dans les premiers rangs, de longs sanglots et reniflements se faisaient entendre. Je n'en tenais pas compte et, les mains adroitement liées à celles de Sirius, je fixai un point devant moi, les yeux embués.

-Evelyn Apolline Elisa, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Sirius Orion, jurant par là de lui rester fidèle, de l'aimer comme au premier jour et de lui apporter le soutien et la protection nécessaire jusqu'à ce que la mort ne détruise les liens Merlins?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Je vous déclare donc unis_

Un bruit assourdissant interrompit le sorcier qui déclarait notre union. D'un seul mouvement, nous nous retournâmes pour voir Arthur Weasley, paniqué, qui venait d'apparaitre.

-Un raid… L'ordre besoin d'aide…Maintenant…Désolé…

Sirius jura puis se tourna vers moi, m'attrapa la nuque et planta un baiser passionné sur mes lèvres. Baiser auquel je répondis avec toute l'ardeur et l'amour dont j'étais capable. Haletante, je me dégageai doucement et lui attrapai la main, courant pour rejoindre Arthur, bientôt suivie du reste des Maraudeurs et de leurs conjointes respectives. Avec ma baguette, j'entrepris de découper ma robe afin de disposer d'une plus grande liberté de mouvement, sans tenir compte des exclamations horrifiées de mes amies. Lorsque j'eus fini, je réunis tout mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval et me plantai devant Arthur, l'air déterminée :

-Où va-t-on ?

XXX

Les sorts s'enchainaient à une vitesse effrayante, des corps tombaient en nombre, les cris résonnaient bruyamment.

Tout était confus, brutal. C'était la guerre. Non, _une _guerre. Car seul Merlin sait combien de bataille il nous faudra effectuer avant le dénouement de cette guerre.

Mais, pour l'instant, j'attaquai violement les rangs ennemis, essayant de discerner les visages alliés afin de les protéger.

-Attention ! Pousses-toi !

En sursautant, j'obéis à l'ordre de Sirius et bondit en arrière. Quand je vis un sort de couleur noir exploser à l'endroit où je me trouvai il y a peu, je soupirai de soulagement.

-Merci.

Il me sourit doucement puis son visage se durcit à nouveau et il replongea dans la bataille. Je le suivis un instant du regard avant de me reprendre et de faire un pas en avant. Puis, surprise, je ne pus que retenir mon souffle en sentant un sortilège vert me frôler puis finir par toucher..._le _toucher.

Mon visage se tordit violement de douleur et je me retournai brusquement vers la génitrice du sortilège qui fixait, hagarde, son propre allié au sol.

_Bellatrix._

Espèce de…

Sans plus attendre, je me précipitai vers elle en hurlant un sort d'attaque. Elle l'évita prestement et me gratifia de son plus beau regard noir avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Finalement, elle m'adressa un sourire moqueur et me tira la langue. Puis, elle disparut.

Avec un cri de rage, je lançai tout de même un _doloris _à l'endroit où elle se trouvait il y a peu.

Puis je jetai un regard autour de moi à mon tour.

Et remarquai avec stupéfaction que les combats s'étaient arrêtés et que les Mangemorts avaient désertés. Tous les membres de l'Ordre me fixaient tristement.

Enragée par leur regard de pitié, je me détournai et m'éloignai rapidement. J'entendis quelqu'un me suivre et m'appeler mais je ne répondis pas. Finalement, je m'arrêtai au pied d'un arbre calciné.

-Je hais la guerre.

La personne essuya délicatement ma joue ensanglantée.

-Je t'avais prévenu ! Ça n'est pas un truc pour toi.

Je me retournai vers lui et, les yeux embués, le serrai dans mes bras.

-Je _la _hais.

Il soupira.

-Moi aussi. Mais maintenant, viens. Il faut aider l'Ordre à incinérer les victimes.

XXX

D'un regard morne, je dévisageai les quelques corps jonchant la place.

_Mangemorts. Résistants. Innocents. _

J'errai parmi les cadavres, apeurée à l'idée de croiser un visage qui ne me serait pas inconnu. Bien que je sache que _lui _était parmi eux.

Quand je le vis enfin, je ne pus m'en empêcher et portai une main à mon cœur. Plus pâle que les autres, plus rigides que certains, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, la main crispée sur sa baguette.

Théodore gisait, là, devant moi.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage, de longs sanglots brulèrent ma gorge, mes cris désespérés résonnèrent tristement dans le silence morbide qu'accompagnait la fin d'une lutte. Je sentis des bras chaleureux m'entourer mais je m'en dégageai et me penchai sur le corps de Théodore que j'enlaçai et serrai contre moi, en hoquetant.

C'était mon frère. C'était mon petit frère. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Il était _trop _jeune pour venir. Il ne pouvait pas ! Je ne _voulais _pas !

C'était mon frère…

XXX

Alors que je sombre dans le noir, alors que mes pensées s'embrouillent et que mes sens se volatilisent, une pensée cohérente réussit à résister à l'appel des Ténèbres. Une pensée qui me ronge, une pensée que j'aimerai voir disparaitre.

_Si j'avais forcé Théodore à s'enfuir avec moi, il ne serait pas mort._

XXX

Une autre me tortura violement à mon réveil, s'acharnant sur moi à peine mes pensées s'éclaircissaient.

_Si j'avais tué mon père ce soir-là, Théodore serait en vie. _

XXX

-Evelyn…

Je demeurai silencieuse, prostrée dans ses bras.

-Evelyn, je t'aime.

Un léger sanglot lui répondit. Il resserra son étreinte et embrassa le sommet de mon crane.

-Evelyn, tu n'es pas responsable.

Je restai isolée dans mon silence têtu, persuadée de l'inverse de ses propos.

-Evelyn, Théodore savait ce qu'il encourait. Tout comme mon frère. On ne pouvait rien y faire. Ils avaient choisi leur voie. Ils avaient décidé de faire cela.

-Mon frère ne voulait pas mourir, répliquai-je enfin d'une voix brisée.

-Personne ne veut mourir. Mais, en se joignant à Voldemort, nos frères savaient qu'ils risquaient leur vie.

-Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, murmurai-je d'une voix chargée de sanglots.

-Je sais Evy, je sais… chuchota Sirius en m'enlaçant dans un geste réconfortant. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, hoquetant à m'en faire mal, et finis par réussir à murmurer :

_-_J'aurais du le tuer ce soir là !

Sirius se raidit et il interrompit ses douces caresses.

-Non Evy. Tu n'aurais pas du. Ce que tu as fais étais juste. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Tu le sais Ev'. Alors arrête.

Lorsqu'il me murmura ce dernier mot, je ne pus songer qu'avec douleur aux mêmes mots que Regulus m'avait dis, des années auparavant. Avec un triste sourire, je chuchotai :

-Tu sais, au fond, Regulus et toi vous n'êtes pas si différent.

_Ou alors, seulement quand il s'agit de moi._

XXX

Sirius était nonchalamment assis sur le canapé, cherchant avec sa baguette magique une fréquence de radio divertissante.

-Evy ?

Sans relever les yeux de la casserole que je touillai, je répondis :

-Oui chéri ?

Il s'arrêta sur une fréquence de musique classique. Un _Concerto por Violin _s'éleva de la radio grésillante.

-Tu sais que, officiellement, on n'est pas marié ?

Je me tournai brusquement vers lui, cessant un instant de touiller la marmite.

-Comment ça ?

Il eut un léger sourire avant de répondre :

-Le sorcier n'avait pas fini de prononcer la dernière phrase d'unification.

Je jurai et éteignis le feu avant de rejoindre Sirius sur le canapé.

-Alors je ne suis pas Evelyn Black ?

Il sourit et murmura quelque chose comme « _Merlin que ça sonne bien »_ avant d'ajouter à voix haute :

-Officiellement, non. Tu es toujours Evelyn Wanders. Mais bon, ça n'est pas grave. Car n'avions nous pas jurer que nous épouserions des sang-de-bourbes ? ajouta-t-il en riant.

Je me coulai dans ses bras et riant silencieusement, embrassai son cou.

-Merlin, la Vie me déteste indubitablement, soupirai-je, mi amusée, mi exaspérée.

-Bah, de toute façon, nous sommes ensemble…

-Ensemble et à jamais ! souriais-je.

XXX

Lily et James se marient. Ça serait un grand choc pour toute notre promotion. Après tant d'année à lui courir après, James aura finalement réalisé son vœu le plus cher…

N'empêche, il faut avouer que Lily Potter, ça sonne bien, non ?

Et puis, ils respirent la joie de vivre, le bonheur et l'amour. Un peu comme Déborah et Remus. Et, d'après eux, Sirius et moi, ça serait pareil. Merlin, sommes-nous vraiment aussi dégoulinant de niaiserie ?

Et puis, de toute manière, ça ne peut pas être pareil pour nous que pour les Potter. Eux, ils sont mariés. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose car, au final, seul l'amour compte réellement mais…

Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai m'appeler Evelyn Black. Avoir le nom de Sirius. Celui que j'aime. Envers et contre tous.

XXX

-Dis-moi… On ne pourrait pas officialiser notre union ?

-Ça doit être faisable, mais ça prendra du temps, répondit-il, pourquoi, tu aimerais ?

Je secouai la tête, amusée, et lui tapai l'avant-bras.

-Evidemment que j'aimerai! Comme ça, si je meurs, j'aurai _ton _nom. Et ton enfant également.

Il sursauta et pâlit.

-Mon…enfant ?

J'eus un léger sourire tremblant.

-Ou…oui. Tu as beau être un as en métamorphose, les sortilèges de contraception ne sont pas ton point fort, ajoutai-je en une tentative d'humour.

A mon grand soulagement, il éclata de rire et ses traits préservèrent une expression épanouie.

-Je vais être Papa…

Je souris alors qu'il m'embrassait amoureusement.

-Elle s'appellera Éléonore, déclara-t-il fièrement.

-Elle ? m'enquis-je en haussant un sourcil, amusée.

-Elle, approuva très sérieusement Sirius.

_Éléonore Black._

**XXX**

**Voilààà… Peut-être l'épilogue avant Dimanche…Mais je l'ai déjà dis avant alors passons… D'ailleurs, j'ai une question :**

**Voudriez-vous une suite à cette fanfiction ?**

**Elle porterait sur la progéniture de nos héros, durant sa troisième année… Si ça vous intéresses, de plus amples informations dans l'épilogue et, peut-être, le prologue en avant première (**_mondiale sur vos écrans 1 )_

**Répondez-moi vite **

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt pour l'épilogue ! *sanglote misérablement***

**Julia Erwelin.**

**RAR :**

**L'anonyme : **_Tout d'abord, j'ai un message pour toi de __**MissBlackie**__ xD_ : « Pour la 65ème review, je tiens à dire que c'est pas ma faute, c'est Julia qui m'a incité machiavéliquement (pour preuve, et je cite : "D'ailleurs, j'en suis déjà a 64. J'aimes mes lecteurs, tu le sais ça ?" Si c'est pas de l'incitation, ça !) :p Donc en fait, elle VOULAIT que ce soit moi qui poste la 65ème, donc j'ai l'auteur de mon côté ! Tu ne peux rien faire, MOUHAHAHAHA ! Pis de toute façon, ça l'a obligé à faire un happy-end, alors tu devrais me baiser les pieds pour me remercier de l'avoir postée, cette review ^^  
Mais je peux te le dire, moi, ce qui va m'arriver : dans exactement deux mois, Sirius et moi allons nous marier, avoir une zolie maison et plein de petits n'enfants xD Nananananèreeuuuh :p  
Et puis, c'est quoi ce délire de Sirius qui serait hypothétiquement/possiblement/dans-un-autre-monde-peut-être à toi ? Il est à moua, à moua, mon précccieux... xD Demain, devant le saloon, à l'aube ! è_é Prépare ton sarcophage... Tu vas mûrir (ou mourir, ça dépend du point de vue :p) pour cet affront ! Namého ! » _Je réfute toute agression suite à ce message puisqu'il n'est pas de moi- et toutes les informations à l'intérieur sont diffamatoires! Namais ! En tout cas, contente que le chapitre précédent t'aies plu ! Pauvre choupinette, mdr. Tu sais, j'ai adoré ta parole philosophique « du jour ». C'était juste trop vrai ! xD Ooooh, tu m'as presque vraiment citée avec J.K ! *entame une danse de la joie* Merciii ! ^^ Oula, tu as vraiment pondu ce pavé sur ton portable ? Chapeau bas, et merci beaucoup ! Et cette review est loin d'être vide, elle est adorable ! Gros câlin bisounours ! J.E_

**Lyli13 : **_Ooh, je te remercie de ta review, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Mais si tu souhaites recevoir des réponses par MP, n'oublie pas d'activer l'option ^^ J.E_

**MissDior : **_C'est quoi ces astérisques à côté de « Ton ». Namého ! C'est __**mon **__Sirius ! xD En tout cas, je suis contente que Sirius te plaise dans cette histoire ! Oooh, moi aussi je suis toute triste, c'est horrible de finir une fic TT En tout cas, contente que tu aies adoré le chapitre ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, être un peu fleur bleue, c'pas la mort ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu également ! J.E_


	23. Douze Ans Plus Tard ou Quand Sa Raison d

**Moi, en retard ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez *Insérer sourire innocent ici***

**Oui bon, je suis désolée, j'étais chez mes grands-parents et y'a pas Internet là-bas…**

**Donc…Voilà, le dernier chapitre de Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi vous est livré.**

**Info ! Vous pouvez retrouver le premier HS, qui fait une sorte de fin alternative, malgré le fait que l'épilogue puisse très bien se dérouler après… M'enfin, je m'embrouille, alors pour avoir du Evy/Sirius en plus, allez lire ****I Won Against Fate ****que vous trouverez sur mon profil :D **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Epilogue :**

**Douze ans plus tard**

**Ou**

**Quand sa raison de vivre s'envole**

Ça fait douze ans que je suis enfermé. Ça fait douze ans que je pense à toi. Ça fait douze ans que je pense à notre fille. Ça fait douze ans que je hais Peter. Ça fait douze ans.

Mais maintenant, le temps est venu.

Je vais quitter cet endroit. Je vais quitter cette cellule. Je vais vous chercher. Je vais te retrouver. Vous retrouver. Et je vais vous aimer. Rattraper toutes ces années.

_Si tu veux encore de moi. _

Mais nous, c'est _unis pour la vie_, pas vrai ?

Tu ne l'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur ? Pourquoi est-ce que je regrette que les Détraqueurs n'aient pas pris nos souvenirs ?

Des heureux, ils y'en avaient. Des tristes, ils y'en a encore. Ils tournent en boucle, me triturant le cerveau. Me faisant songer à ce qui aurait pu faire éviter telle ou telle chose. Me faisant regretter.

Mais l'heure des regrets est passée. Maintenant, le futur m'attend.

_Et toi, m'attends-tu ?_

Notre fille se souvient-elle de moi ? Crois-tu toujours en moi ? Ou es-tu persuadée que je suis le meurtrier de James et Lily ?

Car tout le monde pense ainsi. Je suis un hors-la-loi. Quelqu'un à exterminer. Je suis un danger.

Avant, tu t'en fichais. Mais maintenant, il y a _Éléonore._

Elle a treize ans, n'est-ce pas ? Comme _Harry. _Qu'est-il arrivé à ce dernier ? L'as-tu recueilli ?

J'ai tant de question à te poser… _Seras-tu là pour les écouter ?_

En douze ans, qu'est devenu Déborah ? Et Remus ? Sont-ils toujours ensemble ? _Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?_

Et si tu n'étais pas là ? Et si la Vie t'avait amené loin de là où mes pas me guideront ? Et si tu ne croyais plus en moi ? Et si… tu ne m'aimais plus ?

_Te rappelles-tu seulement de moi ?_

Te souviens-tu de nos baisers passionnés ? De nos disputes infinies ? De nos réconciliations coquines ? Te souviens-tu de ces papillons enchanteurs qui dansaient en nous ? Te souviens-tu à quel point la Vie semblait contre nous ? Tu en riais pourtant…

_En ris-tu toujours autant ?_

Est-ce que tes lèvres se soulèvent encore en leur doux sourire ? Est-ce que tes yeux pétillent toujours quand tu es heureuse ? Est-ce que leur bleu se ternit quand tu es maussade ? Est-ce que ton cœur bat encore pour moi ?

_Je ne vis que pour toi._

Tous ces instants passés à lutter contre la mort et son froid enivrant. Tous ces instants à t'imaginer contre moi, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Mais, en quelque sorte, fou, je l'étais déjà.

_J'étais fou de toi._

Tu étais moi, j'étais toi. _Elle _était _Nous. _Est-ce toujours ainsi ?

Où as-tu trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour être toi ?

Maintenant que j'ai quitté cette prison, seras-tu là pour me trouver ?

Toi, qui n'es jamais venu me voir. Toi, qui semble m'avoir oublié. Peut-être te l'a-t-on interdit…

_C'est ce que j'aime croire mais…_

La Vie est emplie de doute. Nous le savons tout deux. Et pourtant, pour une fois, j'aimerai que mes intuitions se révèlent fausse.

Ça fait douze ans que je rêve de vous. Ça fait douze ans que je vous attends. Ça fait douze ans que je prévois tout.

_Mais, encore une fois, seras-tu là ?_

XXX

Je suis _libre. _C'est un drôle de sentiment. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. J'adore cela.

Regarder les étoiles, courir dans l'herbe, humer la pureté de vent.

Tu t'rappelles quand on était gosse ? On faisait cela tout le temps. On s'évadait du quotidien. On s'éloignait de nos familles et obligations.

_On respirait._

Mais, là, je respire seul. Et ce n'est pas pareil.

Tu me manques Evelyn. Depuis tellement de temps. Mais c'est toujours aussi présent.

Ça me lancine continuellement, ça me tue lentement.

Je t'attends. Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? _M'attends-tu ?_

XXX

Ça fait deux semaines que je me suis évadé. Je suis allé à Godric Hollows. Sous forme de chien, sinon, on m'aurait reconnu.

Lily et James me manquent. Pas autant que toi, mais… C'était mon frère.

XXX

Aujourd'hui, j'ai volé un journal. Il y'a ma photo dessus. C'est étrange de se voir. J'ai l'air d'un fou. J'hurle. Je me débats.

Suis-je réellement devenu ainsi ?

XXX

Je feuillette le journal.

On y raconte des passages de ma vie, on dit que je faisais semblant de renier le Mal. On explique en _détails_ comment j'ai tué Peter Pettigrow. Comment j'ai soi-disant tué des dizaines de moldu à coup d'Avada Kevadra. Comment j'ai désintégré celui qui fut mon ami.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Toi, y es-tu arrivée ? As-tu accepté le fait que l'être qui a si longtemps partagé notre vie s'est vendu au Diable ? As-tu accepté que cet homme ait ruiné notre vie ?

Ces journaux me dégoutent. Te font-ils le même effet ?

Tiens, une Skeeter. Tu m'étonnes que ces articles soient des amas de conneries.

J'adorerai voir ta tête, écœurée par tant de stupidité. J'adorerai te voir jurer silencieusement, pour que les enfants n'entendent pas.

Les enfants.

On aurait pu en avoir plusieurs. Tu nous vois, entourés de gosses, heureux ?

Merlin, je me mets à penser comme Lily. Azkaban a peut-être réussi à me toucher plus profondément que je ne le croyais.

Mais, je l'avoue, c'est un de mes plus grands remords.

Avoir céder à la tentation de venger James et Lily au lieu de rester avec toi, et notre fille.

J'aurai pu voir Éléonore grandir. Je l'aurai vu faire ses premiers pas. Je l'aurai entendu m'appeler _Papa _pour la première fois. J'aurai vu son premier sourire.

_Mais maintenant, sait-elle seulement que j'existe ?_

Tiens, l'article se finit. Il m'accuse de fou à lier hautement dangereux. Et dire que les seuls que j'ai jamais tués sont des connards de Mangemorts.

Dis-moi, notre fille, lit-elle ces articles ? Et Harry ? Que pensent-ils de moi ? Savent-ils seulement la vérité ?

Partout, et pour tous, je ne suis qu'une immonde créature.

_Me voient-ils ainsi également ?_

Là, un article sur Poudlard. Ils veulent protéger le château par des Détraqueurs. Quel horreur. Pauvres gosses.

Mais… Éléonore est à Poudlard également, non ? Connait-elle Harry ? Sont-ils amis ? Est-elle à Griffondor ?

_Une Black-Wanders à Griffondor, ça serait original, non ?_

Tiens, savais-tu que Christina Moldubec gagnait trois cent milles gallions par mois ? Sérieusement, qui ce genre d'informations intéresserait ? Molly peut-être…

Tu as vu, ils ont gagnés la loterie l'autre jour. De tous les sorciers, ce sont ceux qui le méritaient le plus. Tu ne penses pas ?

Regarde-là. _Un mémorial… de tous les gens morts cette nuit-là. _

Fudge jure de venger leurs âmes en m'infligeant le baiser du Détraqueur. Charmant.

Rapidement, je parcoure les noms. Des fois, mon ventre se soulève. As-tu vu l'âge de certains ?

_Rebecca Molay, Moldue, 15 ans._

_Damien Da Silvo, Moldu, 8 ans. _

_Oriane Mills, Moldue, 18 ans. _

_Jérémy Andrew, Moldu, 22 ans. _

_Evelyn Wanders, Sang-Pur reniée, 23 ans. _

_John Willems, Moldu, 28 ans._

Soudain, je m'interromps. Je relis le nom d'au dessus. Je blêmis. Mon ventre se tord. Ma gorge s'assèche. Mes yeux brulent. Mon cœur se déchire.

_Evelyn Wanders, Sang-Pur Reniée, 23 ans. _

Je…C'est n'importe quoi, pas vrai ? Un prénom mal orthographié, un statut mal noté. Il y'a plein d'Evelyn dans le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne peut pas être _toi_.

C'est impossible. Ils font ça pour… pour me toucher. C'est de la connerie. C'est…

Evelyn, s'il te plait. Répond-moi. Rassure-moi. _Evelyn…_

_Une larme s'écoule, lentement, le long de sa joue. Il réalise alors, que ce qu'il l'a fait survivre pendant de si longues années n'est plu. Il réalise que tout est de la faute de Peter Pettigrow. Encore. Il réalise aussi que sa fille est seule. _

_Alors les remords le prennent à la gorge, plus puissamment que jamais. Secoué de spasmes féroces, il se convulse sur le sol, ses mains tordant violemment le journal. De longs sanglots lui échappent alors qu'il hurle sa peine. _

_Son cœur est brisé. Sa raison de vivre s'est envolée. Ses espoirs ne sont plus. Que lui reste-il ?_

_Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses yeux parcourent la fin de l'article. _

_« Nous tenons à vous rappeler, chère communauté sorcière, que Black n'a pas fait que tuer des innocents. Il a condamné deux enfants d'un an à vivre sans leurs parents. Car, en plus d'avoir contraint Harry-Potter à vivre sans famille, il a éliminé la mère d'une jeune petite fille d'un an, nommée Éléonore Black-Wanders. La mère, Evelyn Wanders, était, à ce qu'on raconte, une amie proche des Potter. Elle aurait eu, durant sa jeunesse, une longue relation avec Regulus Black, frère du meurtrier. La petite fille descendrait peut-être de cette union. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette jeune fille a été recueillie par sa marraine, Déborah Sharia Lorenza et est actuellement scolarisée à l'école Poudlard. »_

_Éléonore Black-Wanders. Fille de Regulus et d'Evelyn ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de colère et il se releva brusquement. Ses yeux luisaient de larmes. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Son cœur battait follement. _

_Et pourtant, jamais personne n'avait semblé si dangereux._

_De lui s'émanait toute la rage et la colère que ces nouvelles avaient créée._

_En lui vibrait une résolution. Et personne ne l'empêcherait de la réaliser._

_Merlin, il le jurait : Peter Pettigrow mourrait et Éléonore serait reconnue comme __**sa **__fille._

_Gare à celui qui ose se mettre sur son chemin. _

**FIN**

Voilà, c'est fini. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi est dès à présent complète. Ça fait…bizarre. Vraiment bizarre… Nan franchement, je suis depuis environ 7 mois sur cette fiction et là…

En tout cas, si cette fic est aujourd'hui achevée, je vous le dois, adorables lecteurs. C'est vraiment extraordinaire de ce dire que cette fic ait plu, et que je ne l'ai pas seulement écrite pour moi.

Ainsi, je tiens à remercier **Kissme53, els, Miss Blackie, Rukie-chan, N'etoile, Chann, Pouk Pouk Pouki, L'Anonyme, Delrya, LoveMalfoy, Tickel, s-damon-s, Rika Lestrange, MissDior, Dobby's Mom, Hugo-Chou, ShohozelleDEMOS, lyli13 et Melody **pour leurs magnifiques reviews. Mention spéciale à **L'Anonyme** et **MissBlackie** qui me suivent depuis le début.

Je suis vraiment ravie que cette fic vous ait plu, c'est juste incroyable. :D

Merci également à **Meinakia, Lenaa-chan, Rukie-chan, Valima, Your-Godness, LA-Francis, Bonilia, aria22, MissBlackie, Advert23, Nesumi, sayu-love, shakinem, kysila, love06, Still-hopee, Delrya, Kalahane, Veruschka, andinette-gezet, ShohozelleDEMOS, reira-chan35, Kagome-chan35, amellg, Drottingulove, s-damon-s, Tiickel, lyli13, Incognico19, lili-Serena, CFLM angel **pour leur ajout aux favoris, alertes ou auteur favoris. Merci, merci, merci à vous !

Egalement, un immense, gigantissime, extragrandissime merci à **s-damon-s** qui est la plus parfaite des betareadeuses. Je suis vraiment fière, flattée d'avoir partagé cette expérience avec toi. Merci énormément pour tout ce que tu as fais !

Bon, laissons les remerciements de côté, ou bien je vais fondre en larmes. Moi, super émotive ? Naaaaan. xD

La plupart d'entre vous semblaient emballés par l'idée d'une suite, je ne sais si c'est toujours le cas, mais bon, voici en avant-première mondiale (hehe) le prologue de « Je ne t'ai pas oublié ». 

**Prologue**

_Cette nuit-là, la communaut__é sorcière était très agitée._

_Cette nuit-là, deux enfants perdirent leurs parents._

_Cette nuit-là, leur marraine fit un scandale._

-Déborah Sharia Lorenza, par les présents papiers, rédigés par feu Evelyn Elisa Apolline Wanders ainsi que Sirius Black, troisième du nom, vous devenez la tutrice et responsable légale d'Éléonore Sharia Black-Wanders.

Un sanglot étouffé retentit alors que la frêle Déborah prenait la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle se pencha afin de signer le parchemin d'une encre indélébile. Elle fixa quelques instants le bout de papier avant que son regard ne dévie vers le petit ange dans ses bras. Déborah lui embrassa le front et la joue avant de demander d'une voix étranglée :

-Et Harry ?

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable d'Harry James Potter. Toutes tentatives de communication avec le jeune garçon sera considérée comme une fraude, puisqu'illégal.

-Mais… Lily et James m'avait désigné comme…tutrice légale dans le cas où…, sa voix se brisa et elle fut incapable de poursuivre sa phrase.

-Ils n'ont pas été attesté, répondit placidement le notaire.

-Mais… C'est _n'importe quoi ! _s'exclama-t-elle, Chez qui va-t-il ?

-Harry James Potter est sous la tutelle des proches à Lily Potter. Il sera recueilli par sa sœur aînée et son époux, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley.

-Chez _Pétunia ?_ Mais elle détestait Lily et la magie! Harry sera malheureux là-bas, sans connaissance aucune du monde auquel il appartient !

-Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore estime cela nécessaire. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai à faire.

Avec un petit cri de rage, Déborah transplana. En arrivant dans son salon, elle s'écroula à terre, serrant Éléonore contre elle. Des bras rassurants vinrent l'enserrer. Elle se coula contre le corps auxquels ils appartenaient.

-Remus…Evy est morte. Evy m'a abandonné. Evy est partie…

Il resserra ses bras et un léger sanglot lui échappa. A cet instant, les yeux gris clair d'Éléonore s'ouvrir, paniqués.

-Mama ?

Puis elle se mit à pleurer.

XXX

Alors que Déborah shampouinait Éléonore, qui s'amusait avec ravissement dans l'eau violette, elle entendit une porte claquer. Surprise, elle se retourna.

-Remus ? appela-t-elle.

Le Silence lui répondit.

-Merlin, où est-il ? s'enquit-elle auprès d'Éléonore.

Cette dernière émit un gazouillement heureux et tapa du plat de sa main dans l'eau. Avec une grimace, Déborah essuya l'eau sur son visage. Elle laissa tremper sa main dans le beau et la ressortie brusquement en s'exclamant :

-Par Salazar, c'est gelé ! Allez, viens-là.

Elle prit délicatement Éléonore dans ses bras et entreprit de la changer. Finalement, elle s'exclama :

-T'es toute belle comme ça! Remus va te croquer, rit-elle.

Elle la prit dans ses bras où Éléonore se cala en souriant.

-Mumus ? s'écria Déborah en entrant dans le salon, Regarde comme elle_

Déborah se tut en remarquant que le salon était vide.

-Remus ?

Son regard se posa sur une lettre posée en évidence sur la table basse. Son cœur loupa un battement et elle se mit à paniquer. Elle posa doucement Éléonore sur le canapé et s'empara de la lettre qu'elle décacheta précipitamment. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle jeta brusquement la lettre en hurlant

_Connard._

**XXX**

**Alors, intéressés ? J'espère que oui ! =P (Pour la lettre que lit Debby, si son contenu (et la suite de leur histoire) vous intéresses, je posterai bientôt un HS sur eux ! =)**

**En tout cas, si vous voulez suivre les aventures d'Éléonore, n'oubliez pas de checker régulièrement mon profil ) **

**Encore un énorme merci à vous !**

**Au plaisir,**

**Julia Erwelin.**


End file.
